Mi pequeño minino
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: Por un akuma llamado bad nanny, Chat noir a terminado como un niño de no más de 6 años. Incluso después de purificar a la mariposa, chat se quedará atrapado con su transformación unos días más, cosa que resulta muy inconveniente porque: 1. no puede regresar a casa con esa apariencia 2. Ladybug no puede llevarle a su casa sin revelar su identidad
1. un pequeño gatito

-¡CHAT, CUIDADO!- el grito de LadyBug le alertó de golpe que amenazaba con caerle encima, por fortuna lo pudo esquivar rápidamente, no quería ser un niño despreocupado en ese momento, ya había pasado por esa etapa hace mucho.

Mientras Chat brincaba, protegiéndose detrás de unos árboles, lady lanzaba su yoyo en dirección de la chica, despistándole para que dejada de lanzar sus ataques e infantilizar a las personas, literalmente, pues había niños de todas las edades llorando y gritando, pidiendo un poco de atención, ella era paciente con los pequeños, pero aquello eran las ligas mayores.

La villana de aquella tarde era la Bad Nanny, una chica que había sido despedida por que la creían una completa inepta al cuidar a los niños. Y lo único que había hecho era hacer sus vidas más divertidas y que los niños de una familia muy sobreprotectora fueran más curiosos respecto a la vida. Ahora un akuma se había apoderado del recuerdo que tenía, una linda sonaja del menor de los niños, y por ello, convertía a todos en inocentes niños menores de 6 años, para poder cuidarlos por siempre sin escuchar las palabras de adultos sin imaginación y sobreprotectores.

Tanto Lady como Chat estaban cuidando no ser alcanzados por algún ataque, pero apenas si podían esquivarlos y contratacar. El anillo de Chat dio su penúltimo pitazo, quedando solo una marca para que su trasformación terminara. Había tenido que usar el cataclismo en un plan para que la nanny dejara su sonaja y pudieran purificar al akuma. Pero ella se había percatado de sus intenciones y había esquivado la trampa.

Ahora tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para que Plagg recuperara energía. Pero no deseaba dejar sola a su Lady. Hizo girar su bastón para crear un escudo y poder atravesar la calle para acercarse a la chica de traje moteado. Corrió en su dirección y se acomodó detrás de un carro. Protegiéndose momentáneamente de los golpes y descansando para un segundo plan.

-creo que tenemos un problema- dijo chat señalando su anillo y el poco tiempo que tenía disponible- ¿alguna idea?- desde que habían vivido la experiencia del Animan, le era un poco difícil separarse de ella por lapsos grandes. Más si sabía que había una amenaza en potencia al acecho, era algo con lo que no podía estar en paz.

-minino, tienes que ocultarte y recuperar fuerzas- dijo Ladybug sintiendo como un golpe acertaba en alguna parte del carro haciéndole vibrar en su totalidad. De inmediato miro en todas las direcciones, hasta que vio abierto un restaurante. En su interior no parecía haber nadie dentro, y sería un área perfecta para que Chat se escondiera mientras recuperaba energías.

-vamos minino, al menos que tengas toda la intención de mostrar más de lo debido-

-bueno, no tendría problemas en mostrarte más de lo debido, pero si lo habías olvidado, tenemos público preescolar - señalo burlonamente haciendo alusión de todos los niños.

El ultimo pitido los puso en una carrera para encerrarse momentáneamente dentro del restaurante, Chat se alegraba de no haber tenido que exteriorizar sus miedos en palabras y que su lady le siguiera sin tener que pedírselo, pero esto lo había hecho más por procurar ver al travieso minino a salvo que por ella misma. Adentro del local, Chat localizó un poco de pan y queso que habían sido abandonado en una mesa. Los tomo y desapareció detrás de un armario para abrigos que tenían cerca de la puerta principal.

-si entra y pregunta por mí, dile que no tardo- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ladybug y se encerraba. Justo a tiempo, porque en menos de 6 segundos, su trasformación se desvaneció y Plagg apareció enfrente de él.

\- hubieras traído más queso- dijo el pequeño gatito mientras comparaba el gran pan con el pequeño pedazo de queso que tenía ante él.- que insensible eres.

-no te quejes Plagg y comienza a comer- le reprendió Adrien- en casa puedes acabarte todo el queso que hay.

Plagg no hizo recriminación alguna y comenzó a devorar la comida. En el otro lado de la puerta, ladybug se defendía de Bad Nanny cuando está sin demoras rompió uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar para entrar y atacar directamente a Lady bug. Necesitaba unos momentos para idear un plan y lanzar su lucky cham sin ser alcanzada por un rayo. Anduvo entre las mesas, escondiéndose de la mirada de Nanny y buscando un punto ciego que ella pasara por alto unos instantes. Entonces reparo en la puerta que daba a la cocina. Sin duda el lugar adecuado. Si

Corrió a ese lugar y Nanny al no verla, decidió que buscaría al gatito negro que le había fastidiado antes. Busco por todas las mesas, detrás de la barra de bebidas sin éxito. Y justo cuando se iba hacia la cocina, donde lady ya tenía preparado el plan, un leve estornudo procedente del armario de abrigos llamó su atención. Se movió en dirección a este y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose a Adrien a punto de transformarse.

-Hey, que no te enseñaron modales- grito ganando unos segundos para que pudiera trasformarse con Plagg- se toca antes de entrar. Plagg, transfórmame.

Justo en el momento en el Plagg se encerraba en el anillo de su dedo, Bad Nanny lanzó su golpe para infantilizar a Adrien. Una combinación que no traería nada bueno. Adrien se trasformó en Chat, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos le pareció que Bad nanny había crecido, mucho.

-vaya vaya, ahora el gatito no es tan valiente- dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo- ¿quieres que sea tu niñera minino?- no pude terminar porque el yoyo de ladybug se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo y fue tirada hacia atrás.

-¿Estas bien Chat no…?- Ladybug no pudo acabar la frase en cuanto vio a la versión miniatura de su compañero de batalla. Un adorable Chat Noir la miraba con grandes ojos verdes y una expresión demasiado tierna y peligrosa.

-my lady… ¿desde cuando eres tan grande?- inocentemente chat se llevó una mano a sus labios. Ese pequeño gatito era hermoso con esa dulce pose. Ladybug quedó atrapada por una mirada verde. Pero cuando sintió el tirón de su yoyo, recordó que se supone que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Esparció el frasco de comida para bebé en las manos de Bad Nanny, de modo que la mezcla pegajosa y resbalosa aflojará el agarre de su mano sobre la sonaja, en cuanto la soltó. Tomó el objeto y lo partió por el medio, liberando al akuma y atrapándolo para purificarlo.

Chat camino hacia Lady bug pero se quedó petrificado cuando vio su reflejo en la barra del bar. Todo él había cambiado a un niño de 6 años. Su traje era más como un peludo mameluco para proteger del frío, y su cola ahora era afelpada.

Sus orejas y el antifaz eran lo único que no habían cambiado. Pero él era su versión de niño. Maldición, aquella nana loca si le había disparado después de todo. Miro a ladybug, quien terminaba de purificar al akuma. Así que por eso no había dicho nada. Bueno en unos instantes todo estaría terminado.

-creo que necesito un poco de atención aquí- dijo poniéndose a su lado y abrazando su pierna tiernamente. Ladybug no lo evito, sino que por el contrario le acaricio las orejas y todo el cabello. Chat ronroneo de gusto, normalmente ella evitaría el contacto, pero tratándose de un niño, independientemente que fuera el pequeño Chat Noir, ella era amable y cariñosa. "que gusto seria quedarse así por un tiempo" pensó.

-ahora lo arreglo- sonrió cerrando sus ojos y lanzando el frasco vacío de comida al aire. De inmediato, las personas que estaban infantilizadas fueron trasformadas en adultos, y las cosas destruidas restauradas. Mientras la trasformación se quitaba de la chica niñera. Ladybug miro hacia abajo para esperar encontrarse con un Chat grande, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando a pesar de que el lucky cham pasó por él, este no hizo ningún cambio en su apariencia. Seguía siendo el mismo pequeño minino.

-¿chat…?- dijo un poco preocupada, sin duda eso no era una buena señal.

-¿Por qué sigo pequeño?- se miró de arriba abajo, las manos y todo seguía sin ningún cambio aparente, estaban metidos en un gran aprieto. Y por si las cosas no fueran complicadas, los aretes de Ladybug comenzaron a pitar, claramente el tiempo se acababa. Tenían que tomar decisiones y rápidas antes de que las cosas terminaran mal. Tomó en brazos a Chat, que aunque alarmado por su cuerpo, disfrutó enormemente envolver sus manitas alrededor de cuello de lady y recargarse en su hombro.

-tenemos que encontrar una solución, pero mientras tanto tienes que estar en un lugar seguro- salió a la calle y lanzó su yoyo mientras abrazaba fuerte al pequeño en sus brazos. Chat brincaba de felicidad en su mente. Si ladybug se encargaría de él, tal vez tendría tiempo para conocerse mejor, y sobre todo para saber que chica se ocultaba detrás de esa linda mascara.

Mientras él hacia suposiciones ideales, Ladybug pensaba como podrían resolver el problema. Claramente no podía transformarse enfrente de él. Esa idea simplemente no debía contemplarse como un plan. Pero recordó que Chat conocía a una chica, indirectamente estuvo conectados con los dos. Voló rápidamente hasta su casa y llegó al balcón cuando el tercer pitido sonó. Bajo a Chat que a regañadientes se separó.

-escucha, tendrás que quedarte con alguien mientras averiguó que pasó exactamente- miro como Chat ladeaba la cabeza pensativo- ella cuidará bien de ti, te lo aseguró. Le dio un beso en la frente y se lanzó otra vez hacia los techos.

Chat se quedó confundido ¿con quién se quedaría sino con ladybug? Miro a su alrededor. De alguna forma sabía que conocía el lugar, pero no estaba seguro, visualizó lo cerca que estaba la casa de su escuela.

Cuando escucho un sonido proveniente del interior de la habitación de abajo, su vista se centró entonces en el tragaluz que se comenzaba a abrir. Y su sorpresa fue única cuando se dio cuenta de quien salía por ella. Una sonriente Marinette le miraba, sacando su cuerpo solo hasta la altura de la cintura. Extendió sus manos hacia Chat y muy alegremente dijo:

-a partir de hoy soy tu niñera a tiempo completo.


	2. adaptándose

Cuando lo dejó en el balcón de su habitación, Marinette se apresuró a transformarse y entrar por la puerta de abajo. Tikki estaba sumamente cansada pero voló a su lado con la misma velocidad que ella corrió a su habitación.

-¿estas segura de esto Marinette?

\- tikki, solo yo puedo cuidarle mientras descubrimos como salir de esto- estaba buscando regresar su respiración a la normalidad mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

\- lo sé, pero ¿qué pasará con su vida cotidiana?

-no lo sé- en realidad en ningún momento se puso a reflexionarlo- ya veremos, primero debemos recibir a nuestro inquilino. Tikki se escondió en su bolsita y ella levantó la ventana que daba al balcón.

El shock fue demasiado para el pobre Chat, quien se quedó completamente inmóvil en el balcón ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era aquello? ¿Por qué estaba en casa de Marinette? ¿Por qué Marinette? Ladybug estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello. Dejarlo con su compañera de clases no era el ideal para él.

-¿Por qué tú?- parecía estar a punto llorar, un puchero en sus pequeños labios, sus ojos más grandes y acuosos.

-ladybug me llamó y me explicó lo que pasaba- se apresuró a decir Marinette- yo he trabajado de niñera, y le dije que no sería problema cuidarte mientras eres… un pequeño minino

Marinette sabía que Chat no estaría del todo conforme con aquello, como ladybug le era imposible cuidarlo, pero como Marinette podría estar al pendiente de él. Al mismo tiempo de que encontraba la explicación para su estado y quizá una posible solución.

Todo esto sin delatar su verdadera identidad. Por fortuna para ella, cuando habían enfrentado a evillustrator ella y chat se tuvieron que conocer y trabajar en equipo, porque de otro modo no veía la forma apropiada de cuidar al pequeño minino y no delatarse. El ritmo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado cuando la dulce voz de niño le habló.

-¿Cuándo vendrá my lady?- cruzo sus manitas sobre su pecho, lo cual le hizo ver dulce, parecía querer copiar las actitudes de un adulto. – quiero a my lady.

Al parecer la trasformación también había afectado parte de su actitud y personalidad, convirtiéndolo en parte en un niño, lindo, pero un poco caprichoso. Marinette salió completamente al balcón y se sentó enfrente de chat con las piernas entrecruzadas. Tomó sus garritas entre las manos y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-como te dije, ladybug me dijo lo que pasó-espero a que el se acostumbra al contacto y le mirara a los ojos- tiene que investigar como revertir lo que sea que pasó, y tu necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti mientras tanto. Seré tu niñera, te quedaras conmigo y resolveremos esto ¿vale?

Chat la miro, ella en realidad era una linda chica y muy dulce. Quería ayudarlo, igual que ladybug, así que no debía de comportarse de un modo caprichoso. Después de todo, Marinette era su compañera de colegio, y ella no sabía en realidad quien era él. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se harian buenos amigos, y cuando regresara a la normalidad podrían seguir así.

-de acuerdo- apretó sus garras de gatito afelpadas alrededor de los dedos de Marinette, como sellando una promesa. Pero solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de algo más. ¿Cómo se explicaría la ausencia de Adrien en la escuela?

La realidad es que podría faltar un día o tal vez dos como máximo, pero si no encontraban como volverlo a la normalidad antes de ese tiempo habría muchos problemas. Por suerte su padre y Natalie se encontraban en la semana de la moda en Berlín y después de allí irían a Tokio. Por lo que eso le daba al menos dos semanas como plazo máximo. El chofer de vez en cuando le cubría la espalda si él quería salir con Nino, por lo que no tendría ningún problema si le enviaba un mensaje con alguna excusa.

Nino seria otra cosa, tenía que hablar con él por correo. Estaba tan inmersos en sus planes que no se percató que Marinette lo cargaba y bajaba con él a su cuarto. Lo deposito en la cama, pero el seguía concentrado, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿quieres algo chat?

-¿podría usar tu computadora?- preguntó algo inocente el chico.- necesito… bueno….

Marinette asintió sin preguntar- úsala el tiempo que necesites, buscare un refrigerio- se levantó, seguida del pequeño minino y comenzó a bajar la escalera, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando se dio cuenta que Chat no le seguía, sino que se limitaba a mirarla en el comienzo de la escalera.

-¿puedes bajar solo?

¿Podía? En realidad Chat se consideraba bueno escalando, quizá si podría. Pero Marinette no espero la respuesta, sino que regresó, le cargó con una mana y bajo con él. Definitivamente Marinette no era Ladybug, pero era igual de cómoda. Chat se abrazó a ella mientras pudo. No tenía nada más que hacer en ese punto. Le bajo en cuanto estuvieron en el piso.

Se apresuró a la computadora y la encendió, pero de inmediato le bloqueo la vista a chat, porque había olvidado por completo su salvapantallas con Adrien por todos lados. Ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado muchas fotos en la pared. Todas de Adrien en diferentes sesiones y campañas. Demonios, esto era vergonzoso.

Por su parte Chat se quedó impresionado con la peculiar colección de Marinette. Sin duda admiraba la moda, porque todas esas fotos eran de pasarelas y colecciones nuevas. Se encamino junto a ella en la computadora. Se subió a la silla que tenía cerca y espero. Había olvidado lo que constaba hacer las cosas cuando se tenía una altura de 1 metro y poco más. Marinette, con el rostro sonrojado, dejó solo al pequeño mientras bajaba a su cocina y se tomaba algo para calmarse.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Chat se puso manos a la obra. Comenzó con Nino, y aunque pensó en decirle que tenía un terrible resfriado, al final reactifico y opto por decirle que saldría del país a alcanzar a su papá en Alemania. Porque si mencionaba sobre una enfermedad, conociendo a su amigo, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que fuera a visitarlo. Y no necesitaba a un Nino preguntando en su casa por él.

Luego escribió un permiso para la escuela, usando por supuesto el nombre de su padre, para ausentarse por trabajo. Ya en una o dos ocasiones había tenido que hacer uso de ello, por lo que no se preocupaba por no sonar convincente.

Por último, pero no menos importante, le mando un mensaje a su chofer, diciéndole que pasaría unos días con Nino, que no se preocupara y que estaría en contacto por cualquier cosa.

Cerró su correo y se dedicó a mirar la habitación. Era raro estar en el cuarto de una chica, pero en realidad era sumamente extraño saber que se tendría que quedar en ese cuarto por un tiempo. Los tonos rosados mostraban sin duda que era un cuarto femenino. Pero el diseño era único, curioso, de alguna forma proyectaban la personalidad de su dueña.

Se bajó con cuidado de la silla y anduvo curioseando entre las cosas. Encontró un libro de bocetos y se lo llevó consigo al diván. Se sentó con el enfrente, hojeando las creaciones de su amiga. Era curioso comenzar a ver a Marinette como alguien más que una compañera de clases. Se sentía bien decirle amigo a alguien más. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Hecho un vistazo a los dibujos. Eran bueno, de hecho, eran excelentes. Chaquetas, pantalones, conjuntos, sombreros, accesorios e incluso zapatos eran modelados por maniquís en diferentes poses. En realidad él ya había tenido oportunidad de echar un vistazo al trabajo de Marinette, pero nunca había pensado que fuera una genio en cuestión de moda. Sin duda tenía muchas probabilidades de destacarse en la industria de la moda si deseaba seguir por ese camino.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de abajo. Posiblemente era su amiga subiendo. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta, no era Marinette quien entraba.

-oh, hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-

El día no podía empeorar ahora que esa persona aparecía ¿Qué más podía pasar ahora?

.


	3. felix

-vamos Marinette, no tienes que poner esa expresión- Tikki daba palabras de aliento a Marinette mientras esta se aferraba a la isla de la cocina. Había hecho tiempo, poniendo galletas recién horneadas y algo de leche en una bandeja. Pero en su mente se conjuraban maneras para sacar a Chat de su precaria situación. Le preocupaba fallarle a su compañero, no poder ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad.

-Tikki, no sabemos cómo pasó esto- dijo soltando el mueble debido a que sus nudillos ya estaban blanco- Ni siquiera estamos seguras de que poder revertirlo- Su pequeña amiguita se posiciono enfrente de ella, a la altura de sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

\- tu puedes resolverlo, siempre podrás, y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte ¿de acuerdo?- Marinette sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Era obvio que no estaba sola y que de alguna forma, junto con Tikki, podrían resolver cualquier cosa.

Acuno a Tikki entre sus manos y la acerco a su mejilla, dándole un abrazo y comenzando a girar sobre sí misma, tratando de alejar los sentimientos pesimistas de su mente. Se entretuvo tanto que no escuchó como la puerta de su casa se abría y alguien subía las escaleras directo a su cuarto hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-oh ¿hola, cómo te llamas?

Tikki y Marinette se quedaron mirando la una a la otra en cuanto reconocieron la voz. Ahora tenían que enfrentar su primer inconveniente. Salió disparada hacia su habitación, olvidando completamente los aperitivos.

-mamá yo….- pero era demasiado tarde. Su mamá ya había entrado a su cuarto por completo y ahora se encontraba hincada a la altura de la versión miniatura de Chat. El pequeño minino parecía haberse quedado mudo. Y la verdad con todas las preguntas que estaba haciéndole su madre, cualquiera lo haría.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿quieres comer algún bísquet o prefieres galletas?- al igual que ella, su mamá era vulnerable a los niños pequeños.

En cuanto Chat miró a Marinette no dudo y corrió hacia ella, aferrándose a su pierna y tratando de ocultarse como un niño tímido.

Chat no había pensado que la mamá de Marinette podría ser aterradora. Era el tipo de madre que sin duda estaría disponible para hablar y se preocupaba por sus hijos, pero se sintió completamente cohibido cuando comenzó la lluvia de preguntas sin espacio para una respuesta

-¿Quién es él, Marinette?- su madre dulcemente preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos y alternaba su mirada entre la muchacha y el pequeño niño.

-es un niño- de inmediato se sintió como una tonta al responder de aquella forma. Era obvio que Chat era un niño, podría decirse que disfrazado, pero al fin y al cabo un niño. Su mamá sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja.

-yo quiero saber más bien si el niño tiene nombre- su voz era relajada, pero de alguna manera había cierta autoridad en ella. Chat jaló el pantalón de Marinette para captar su atención y en cuando le miro, le extendió los brazos. La chica de ojos azules ni siquiera dudo cuando lo cargó y acomodó sobre su cadera para cargarlo.

-Una amiga de la mamá de Manon tenía que salir de emergencia de la ciudad, pero no podía llevárselo. Entonces la mamá de Manon le platicó de mí y me pidió que cuidara del niño unos días- al final Marinette pintó en sus labios una sonrisa nerviosa. Acababa de mentirle a su mamá con tanta facilidad que hasta cierto punto ella misma estaba sorprendida.

\- vaya, debiste de haberme consultado Marinette, una cosa es cuidar por unas horas a Manon, pero estar a cargo de un niño por un días es una responsabilidad mayor.

-lo sé. Pero la señora necesitaba a alguien confiable, y yo… yo solo no pude decir que no. Por primera vez agradeció esa pequeña manía suya de no poder decir que no a algo. Su mamá conocía esa tendencia suya y de alguna forma la ayudaría a suavizar las cosas.

Por último, la señora suspiro y se dio por vencida, sonriendo dulcemente a Chat mientras este escondía su rostro en el cuello de Marinette. Ella siempre olía dulce, como galletas recién horneadas. Su estómago rugió de inmediato y el no pudo hacer mas que encogerse y rodear con sus lindas garritas el cuello de Marinette.

-Marinette, tengo hambre- Chat habló tan bajito que por un momento dudo de que la chica lo hubiera escuchado.

\- lo sé. Vamos a comer algo- dijo apretando un poco el agarre para darle un abrazo. La verdad es que Chat era muy lindo y Marinette no podía dejar de tratarlo como un pequeño mimado. Y el mínimo parecía estar de acuerdo en recibir esa atención.

Marinette y su mamá bajaron a la cocina, donde la bandeja de comida esperaba. Y los pequeños ojos verdes de aquel niño brillaron al ver las galletas de chispas de chocolate en el plato. Sus favoritas.

Le acomodaron en una silla y la mamá de Marinette le acercó una galleta. Chat la tomó de inmediato y comenzó a devorarla mientras su nueva niñera ponía enfrente suyo un vaso de leche. Ambas se sentaron y vieron como el pequeño comía con gran entusiasmo, todavía no terminaba su primer galleta cuando otra ya estaba en camino a su boca.

-entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?- Chat en ese momento dejó de comer para centrar su atención en persona que acababa de preguntar su nombre. Era obvio que no podía decirle que Adrien, rebuscó en su mente un nombre que le gustara lo suficiente para pedirlo prestado un rato.

Marinette por su parte estaba pensando en que podría responder Chat, en realidad, una parte de ella ahora se encontraba un tanto curiosa respecto a su nombre. No podía contestar por él, pero ¿Diría su nombre real? Hasta ese momento nunca se había cuestionado cual sería su nombre, y se preguntó, solo por una fracción de segundo, si su nombre real seria acorde a su personalidad.

-Felix, me… me llamo Felix- Adrien solo se sonrojo un poco. Retomar el nombre de una caricatura infantil que le gustaba de niño era bueno. Su padre había dicho que el gato negro y blanco no sería provechoso, si ahora viera que tan buen uso acababa de darle.

-tienes un lindo nombre, Felix- le miro de arriba abajo- combina con tu traje.

Marinette no pudo reprimir la risa cuando pensó en el trajecito y el nombre. De seguro el creador de Felix el gato jamás pensó que su creación seria parte de una broma personal ahora. Inocentemente Chat acababa de darle un motivo para molestarlo. Su madre la miró extraño, pero no hizo cuestionamiento alguno. Esto hizo que su hija se quedara callada de inmediato.

Chat siguió comiendo, ignorante de las miradas que se empezaban a dar madre e hija. Cuando el plato estuvo casi vacío y el vaso de leche sin nada del líquido blanco, el pequeño gatito hizo la cosa más adorable hasta el momento. Se frotó sus dos ojitos verdes y miró con carita soñolienta a Marinette.

-Marinette, tengo sueño- un bostezo se formó en sus labios llenos de migajas, corroborando aquella afirmación. La chica no dudó y lo cargo. Chat estaba disfrutando mucho de su tamaño y lo fácil que resultaba que aquella chica le cargara. Su tacto le parecía extrañamente familiar y confortable.

-Voy a acostarlo en mi cuarto mamá, ahora vuelvo- su madre solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y comenzó a preparar un poco de té. Lo que significaba que ella y su hija tendrían una charla respecto al niño. Marinette estaba convencida de que su mamá se no dudaba de su historia, pero seguramente necesitaba detalles y sobre todo, el tiempo que "felix" estaría con ellos.

Subió hasta su cama y acomodó al pequeño niño rubio en su cama. Considero primero dejarlo dormir en su diván, pero un vistazo a su dulce rostro y supo que no podría hacer eso. Así que él dormiría con ella. Lo acomodó y puso una almohada para que su cuerpo estuviera seguro.

Si despierto era adorable, con su rostro dormido era la cosita más linda que podía verse. Era muy diferente este Chat al coqueto gato negro que constantemente quería darle un beso o invadía su espacio temporal. Pero este niño era todo dulzura, inocencia y lo más adorable que había visto.

Sin poder evitarlo le acarició su rubia cabellera, a través de sus orejas y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-dulces sueños minino- dijo despacio mientras bajaba hacia la puerta. Antes de salir de su habitación, Tikki salió de su bolsa y lo más bajito que pudo habló con su amiga.

-¿quieres que me quede a cuidarlo?

-eso sería de mucha ayuda Tikki, pero podría verte- Marinette se preocupaba de Chat, pero también se preocupaba de su amiguita.

-no te preocupes, estaré cerca de la almohada todo el tiempo, si se despierta me ocultare debajo de ella.

\- de acuerdo- tikki le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla y subió hacia la cama de Marinette mientras está salía del cuarto hacia la cocina y la plática con su madre.

En su cama, el pequeño Adrien estaba soñoliento, pero se había percatado de la caricia y el beso que Marinette le había dado antes dejarle solo. Fingió estar completamente dormido y ahora, aún con su sueño venciéndole, le había sorprendido de sobremanera sentirse así de seguro y confortable. Antes de dejarse vencer el sueño, pensó que en realidad, Ladybug había hecho una buena elección en su niñera.

Marinette bajó con la mayor lentitud posible hasta la cocina. Si de algo podía estar segura es que su madre diría un par de cosas que seguramente no deseaba que el pequeño minino escuchara.

Sabine Cheng era una mujer muy dulce, paciente, pero al mismo tiempo, exigía ciertas cositas para mantener un hogar armonioso.

Se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y tomó el vaso de té que le ofreció. Lo bebieron en silencio y cuando terminaron, comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te has comprometido a cuidarlo?

-en realidad, no lo sé, su madre no tiene claro cuando volvería.- la verdad a medias no era una mentira.

-¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes Marinette?

-lo siento mamá, en realidad todo esto fue muy imprevisto.- se sentía encoger cada vez más en su lugar.- no quiero que te enojes.

Su mamá suspiro con cansancio.

-no me entiendes Marinette, no estoy enojada, me preocupa. Se que eres una persona responsable y que estarás bien, pero no es lo mismo cuidar de ti misma y de alguien por unas horas a pasar a cuidar a una persona las 24 horas del día. Claro que te voy a ayudar en las mañanas porque tienes que ir a al escuela, pero tienes que ser más prudente en el futuro ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette no pudo amar más a su mamá en ese momento. la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en la corinilla.

-ya ya, niña- dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie para caminar rumbo a la puerta- ahora creo que sería prudente decirle a tu padre que su pequeña niña acaba de convertirse en mamá de un minino.

Sabine no estaba enterada de que tan cerca estuvo de la verdad su afirmación


	4. familia

Aunque el padre de Marinette sabía del nuevo visitante de la casa, fue algo curioso cuando vio cómo su hija descendía con el pequeño vestido de gato entre sus brazos para la cena.

Aún soñoliento, Chat sintió la mirada curiosa del gran señor Dupain. Eso solo lo hizo aferrare más al cuello de Marinette, quien cómodamente lo cargaba. El calor de su cuerpo y dulce ahora que desprendía eran cómodos, acogedores.

-¿este es…? – el padre de Marinette no estaba seguro de como referirse al pequeño que traía su hija en brazos.

-se llama Felix, papá- dijo moviendo un poco el hombro para que chat prestara atención- Felix, él es mi papá.

Los ojos verdes del pequeño se fijaron en mejor en el padre de la chica. Era sumamente alto, fortachón y en comparación, las dos chicas de su familia eran sumamente diminutas. Pero en comparación con su padre, es decir, con Gabriel Agreste, este hombre era en realidad una persona más… humana. Su porte no intimidaba, sino que era una invitación a conocerlo mejor. Había calidez en su mirada, y el amor por su familia era palpable.

-chicos, es hora de la cena- la señora Dupain había estado desde hace un rato en la cocina, preparando la mesa con la comida que degustarían en ese momento. Esta noche la cena consistía en arroz y carne asada acompañada de una guarnición y pan recién horneado. A comparación de otras noches, en esta ocasión habia cuatro lugares esperando para ser ocupados.

En cuanto el olor de la comida alcanzó al pequeño minino, su estómago hizo un pequeño gruñido.

-Marinette- se movió entre sus brazos para llamar su atención- tengo hambre.

-pues mejor nos apuramos a la mesa- la voz del padre de Marinette fue la que contestó. En unos instantes todos estaban degustando de las exquisiteces que Sabine había preparado para su familia. El ambiente era confortable, sin duda alguna, el tipo de confort que te brinda una familia unida, feliz y que se aman los unos a los otros. Marinette se acomodó al lado de Chat y estuvo al pendiente de todo. Desde su comida hasta lo que no alcanzaba.

La plática verso en algunas situaciones graciosas que el padre de la chica había vivido ese día en la panadería. Comentarios graciosos, caras graciosas, comentarios positivos. Sin duda esa era el tipo del familia al que quería pertenecer Adrien, no a la familia en la que estaba. Donde comía solo y la casa, por muy grande que fuera, siempre estaba vacía.

-¿Estas bien?- tardó un poco en comprender que la pregunta que habia hecho la mamá de Marinette estaba dirigida hacía él. De repente tres pares de ojos lo observaban expectantes.

-yo… yo…- un pucherito se formó en sus rosados labios. De repente tenía ganas de llorar y no estaba seguro de porqué. Marinette se puso de forma instantánea a su lado y le limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban en el borde de sus ojos. La miró y ella solo sonrió, ese tipo de sonrisas que te dicen "todo estará bien".

-está bien mamá, solo se encuentra cansado, su rutina ha cambiado un poco, si no les molesta, iré a bañarlo y nos dormiremos- dicho esto, tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y camino hacia el cuarto de baño- gracias por la cena.

-de nada cariño- dijo su mamá. Su papá simplemente sonriendo. Chat solo pudo apretarse más contra el cuerpo de Marinette.

-no pasa nada, saldremos juntos de este embrollo- las palabras fueron dichas en un leve susurro, apenas audible para él. Palabras que seguramente le diría Ladybug si estuviera a su lado. En todo el rato no había tratado de comunicarse con él y eso también lo ponía intranquilo.

Entraron en el cuarto de baño, y solo hasta ese momento Marinette se preguntó si sería capaz de quitarle el traje y prepararlo para un baño en la tina. Estuvo pensando por unos momentos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Chat sentado sobre la taza del baño, balanceando sus piernas en el aire.

-¿Podremos quitar tu traje?- puso una mano en su mentón, evaluando la situación- supongo que el antifaz no se puede remover, pero estoy seguro que después de hoy, a mis padres se les hará extraño verte con lo que ellos piensan que es un disfraz.

Chat solo pensó que no quería que Marinette lo viera desnudo en ese momento. Obviamente, su cuerpo de ahora no era igual al de él de adulto, sin embargo su pudor y vergüenza seguían siendo las mismas.

-no quiero- sentenció, atrayendo la atención de la chica de coletas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-no quiero bañarme- se cruzó de manitas y volteo la cara para un lado, con un puchero de enfado

-¿y por qué no?- Marinette estuvo buscando su mirada, y él estuvo esquivándola.

-porque no, y punto- comenzando una fina línea de color rojo extenderse por sus mejillas.

-Chat ¿acaso no quieres que te vea?- justo en el clavo, la chica acababa de acertar con su afirmación y eso no hizo más que colorear completamente las mejillas. Una dulce sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-entiendo- asintió- entonces haremos lo siguiente- comenzó a llenar la tina, a una altura suficiente para que no hubiera peligro alguno para el pequeño. – te dejare aquí mientras buscó algo con lo que puedas cambiarte. Advierto que posiblemente será de color rosa, así que no quiero quejas. Veré como le explicamos a mis padres tus orejas y el antifaz después ¿de acuerdo?

-si- dijo Chat, no del todo convencido cuando mencionó el color rosa.

-bien- cerró la toma del agua. Sacó de un gabinete una toalla limpia y la dejo a un lado de la tina. Bajo a chat y lo dejó lo más cerca posible de la tina, de tal manera que pudiera meterse una vez que se sacará la ropa.

\- regresare en 5 minutos- advirtió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Chat encontró que su ropa en realidad si podía quitarse. Un pequeño cierre estaba enfrente, escondido donde se supone que debería de estar el gran cascabel dorado, aunque en su lugar ahora solo estaba un pompón amarillo.

Rápidamente se metió a la tina y disfrutó del contacto del agua con su cuerpo. Era tan extraño ser un niño otra vez, y no solo se refería a su cuerpo pequeño. Volver a depender tanto de alguien era inquietante, daba seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo parecía algo incierto.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez, dejando que Marinette se colara dentro. Desde su posición, solo miraba la cabeza rubia, nada más. Pero eso Chat no lo sabía, así que su cara se trasformó en ese momento en un tomate rojo.

-lo siento, solo vine a dejarte la ropa limpia.- y con eso, sin mirarlo siquiera, se salió del cuarto.

Chat se bañó rápido, con miedo de que la chica decidiera entrar a los cinco minutos exactos. Cuando Salió de la tina, tomó la toalla y se aproximó a donde estaba la muda de ropa. Una blusa desgastada color rojo se encontraba allí. Sin duda era de la chica, pero no le importó mucho, porque al final solo la usaría para dormir.

Se la pasó por encima de la cabeza, y al final, la blusa le quedaba algo grande, justo hasta los tobillos y si no tenía cuidado, uno de sus hombros quedaba a la vista. Justo como pensó, a los cinco minutos Marinette entró con una cesta de neceser en su mano.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a mi cuarto o prefieres esperarme abajo?, necesito bañarme- Chat

-te espero en tu cuarto, pero puedo ir yo solito-Marinette asintió y lo encaminó para subir las escaleras. Antes de llegar se topó con el señor Dupain. El hombre le sonrió y le convido una de galletas que a él tanto el gustaban.

-un pequeño aperitivo para dormir mejor- le guiño un ojo y desapareció rumbo a su cuarto.

Chat degustó la galleta con entusiasmo mientras subía con cuidado las escaleras al cuarto de Marinette. Al menos la puerta no estaba cerrada, porque de lo contrario le sería difícil abrirla. Llegó al diván de la parte inferior y se acomodó para terminar su galleta y volver a inspeccionar mejor el lugar.

Solo hasta ese momento reparo en una caja debajo del escritorio, donde un pedazo de tela roja y puntos negros sobresalía. Curioso por descubrir de que se trataba, bajo con cuidado de no tropezarse con su improvisada piyama y camino hasta la caja. La jaló y su contenido fue algo inesperado.

Dentro de la caja, pequeños muñecos hechos a manos estaban guardados, primero estaba ladybug, después una réplica de Chat noir y algunos de los villanos a los que se habían enfrentado: ladywifi, roger cop y evillustrator. No estaba seguro de porque alguien como Marinette tenia esos juguetes, pero una vez que tomó en sus manos a Ladybug, estaba seguro que no la iba a soltar por nada.

-chat, quieres algo caliente antes de…. – la voz de Marinette subiendo las escaleras captó la atención del pequeño, quien volteó para verla. Llevaba una piyama rosada, una blusa y pantalón a juego, su cabello estaba húmedo y ella traía una toalla con la que se secaba el largo de su melena suelta.

Quería pedirle que le dejará la muñeca un rato, y trato de correr hacia ella, pero la tela de su blusa se le enredó entre los pies y a lo único que llegó fue al frío suelo con un golpe sordo. Las lágrimas de dolor se acumularon en sus ojitos verdes.

-o no, tranquilo- dijo Marinette acercándose a socorrerlo- ya ésta Chat, no pasó nada- lo levantó y sacudió, tratando de distraerlo para que no llorará- todo ésta bien, porque eres un chico fuerte ¿verdad que eres un chico fuerte?

Chat asintió, quitando el mismo una lagrima de su mejilla. Al parecer Marinette se olvidaba de que esa no era la edad real de él, y lo trataba como sí en verdad fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que no le estaba molestando en absoluto. La chica miró lo que traía en una de las manos. La muñeca de ladybug que usaba para jugar con Manon de vez en cuando.

-¿puedo quedármela?- preguntó chat mientras sostenia en algo el juguete. Su nueva niñera no vio el problema en ese momento, después de todo los niños tenían la tendencia a aferrarse a alguna cosa.

-seguro, ahora arriba- lo cargó y subió con el hasta su cama- debemos de dormir, mañana será un día nuevo- una vez llegados a la parte de arriba, sentó a chat enfrente suyo y con la toalla que traía colgada en su cuello comenzó a retirar todo lo húmedo de su cabello, mientras el niño jugaba moviendo la muñeca para un lado y para otro.

Cuando terminó, abrió las sabanas y acomodó a Chat con su peluche en una orilla. Su almohada en forma de gato le ayudó a marcar un límite en caso de que al niño le diera por moverse mucho, de tal forma que evitaría que se cayera de la cama. Tikki seguía escondida de la vista del pequeño.

-buenas noches Marinette- dijo bostezando y acomodándose con la muñeca de Ladybug entre sus manos, abrazándola fuertemente.

-buenas noches Chat noir- le frotó el cabello. Acomodándose de tal forma que chat y ella se quedaban mirando- dulces sueños- Chat cerró los ojos, y después de un rato, su acompasada respiración le indicó a Marinette que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Salió brevemente de la cama, bajo hacia su escritorio y ahí se encontró con tikki.

-ha sido un largo día- dijo la kwami.

-lo sé, y solo es el principio, tikki en realidad tengo muchas preguntas ¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlo? ¿y su no podemos devolverlo a la normalidad? ¿Qué tal sí…?-incluso antes de que siguiera con sus cuetiones de manera descontrolada, Tikki se acercó tanto para que entendiera que se debía de callar.

-eres una chica increíble Marinette, y estoy convencida de que pondrás todo tu empeño para resolver esto, además recuerda, yo estaré siempre apoyándote- la sonrisa de ambas chicas fue el sello de la promesa.

-estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora debemos de trabajar en algo- dijo encendiendo la luz de su mesa y sacando su libreta de bocetos.

-¿en qué?- dijo la kwami acomodándose encima de algunos libros.

-necesitamos ropa para un pequeño- señalo con su lápiz hacia arriba- esa piyama no le será de mucha utilidad.

Cuando el sol de la mañana le calentó la espalda, Chat se removió, un poco incomodó por las cosas afelpadas que le rodeaban. En cuanto abrió los ojos, pensó que debía de estar soñando, porque no reconoció el lugar donde estaba acostado. Luego todos los sucesos del día anterior le golpearon. El pequeño, la nueva casa en la que estaría. La chica que se había ofrecido a cuidarlo.

Volteo hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y encontró que el sitio estaba vacío, las sabanas completamente frías, como si ningún cuerpo hubiera ocupado el sitio en toda la noche.

-¿Marinette?- probó. Cuando nadie le respondió de inmediato, cosa que lo inquieto bastante, por lo que se aferró de su peluche.

-en un momento subo- dijo la voz de la chica desde abajo, por lo que Chat se relajó y bajo de la cama. La blusa que había estado usando se encontraba toda movida, por lo que uno de sus hombros se exponía.

Se frotó los ojos para despertar por completo, y cuando los volvió a abrir, la chica que anoche le había acostado en su cama se encontraba enfrente de él, con un montón de cosas entre las manos.

-¿qué es eso?- su curiosidad no tenía límites.

-tu nuevo guardaropa- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. A pesar de que el contorno de sus ojos estaba un poco más oscuro de lo debido ¿acaso no había dormido? Lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en la cama y a su lado puso los tres conjuntos de ropa. El primero era una pantalón de deporte negro con detalles en verde, con una pequeña playera verde y la sudadera a juego. El segundo era un short color caqui y una camisa de mangas cortas blanca, el tercero era un pantalón y la camisa negra con una patita verde en el centro.

El chico quedó impresionado con todo.

-necesito conseguir los zapatos, pero creo que podremos arreglarnos con esto un poco mejor, así no tendrás que usar mi ropa- dijo con una sonrisa dedicada al chico- ¿Cuál quieres probarte primero?

-¿tú los hiciste?- no pudo retener por más tiempo las palabras.

-sí, ¿no te gustan?- una cara de preocupación se instaló en cansado rostro de la chica. Chat puso sus manitas en ambas mejillas de Marinette, observándola detenidamente- ¿no dormiste anoche por hacer esto?¿para mi?

El corazón de Marinette se derritió ante la imagen. Chat, con su dulce rostro estaba todo concentrado y preocupado por ella. Pero era solo una noche de desvelo, ya había tenido muchas antes, y nada que un poco de café no arreglara. Sin pensarlo tomó sus manitas entre las suyas y deposito un besito en ellas.

-no te preocupes, por eso, ahora decide cual quieres ponerte. Tenemos que bajar a desayunar….

En ese momento un grito procedente de la cocina los sobresalto

-Marinette, si no te apuras, llegarás tarde a al colegio.

-voy Mamá- miro en dirección de Chat- ¿ya hiciste tu elección?

Chat tomó en conjunto que parecía ropa deportiva en una mano y en la otra seguía con su muñeca.

-vamos- marinette lo cargó para bajarlo hasta la parte inferior de su cuarto. Solo hasta ese momento chat se dio cuenta de que ella ya iba vestida y arreglada. Pero la zona de trabajo estaba echa un completo caos. La tela, los hilos y su máquina de coser estaban fuera de lugar y regados por todos lados.

-Te dejare unos minutos para que te cambies y vendré por ti

.yo puedo bajar solito- respondió chat

-de acuerdo. Te espero abajo.

En soledad, chat se cambió su piyama por la ropa que Marinette le había dejado, y encontró que en realidad le ajustaba muy bien. La tela acariciaba su piel, y era suave al tacto.

Tuvo que andar descalzo, pero no le importo mucho. Bajo hacia la planta baja de la casa, y el olor a comida lo volvió a golpear. Solo estaban Sabine y su hija, probablemente el señor Dupain ya se encontraba en la panadería haciendo las entregas del día.

-Marinette ya tienes que irte- la madre apuraba a su hija- no quiero que me llamen porque mi hija no llega a tiempo a sus clases.

-pero mamá, Felix- el chico estaba bajando los últimos escalones

-no te preocupes, este pequeño hombrecito y yo nos divertiremos mientras tú estás en la escuela- dijo mirando al niño descalzo- Marinette, tienes que tener más cuidado, si va por la casa sin zapatos podría enfermarse o lastimarse.

La mamá de la chica caminó hasta un closet en el vestíbulo y sacó unas pantunflas simples y pequeñas, aunque a decir verdad le quedaban un poco grandes- mucho mejor.

-Mamá, tú tienes que ayudar a papá en la panadería- argumentó Marinette, la verdad es que había pensado ausentarse varios días. Ya después repondría las clases.

-nada de peros ni excusas- tomo en brazos al pequeño chat- él estará conmigo en la panadería. Así que anda a tus clases.

Marinette tuvo que resinganrse, su madre era ese tipo de mujeres que una vez que se decidían por algo, no había nada que las hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-esta bien ¿segura que podrás?- dijo tomando su mochila del sillón.

-¿Quién crees que te crío?- dijo apoyando una mano en la cadera y cargando con la otra a Chat- esa niña era un pequeño remolino cuando era pequeña, adorable para los clientes, pero un pequeño desastre en la cocina y con el pan, recuerdo que una vez…- comenzó a contarle una anécdota a Chat mientras lo llevaba a la mesa, donde un plato de galletas y leche fresca esperaban por él.

-nos vemos al rato- Marinette salió del departamento. Dejando a su madre con chat.

-¿crees que es una buena idea?- preguntó Tikki desde su bolsita.

-no creo que haya ningun problema tikki, mi madre tiene razón, ella a cuidado de niño- comentó bajando las escaleras hacia la puerta trasera de su casa que daba directo a la calle- además planeó visitarlo en el descanso.

-¿vendrá ladybug?- preguntó la kwami. Marinette solo asintió

-así es, y tendremos que ir a comprar unos zapatos para niño antes de llegar ¿sabes su talla de casualidad?- tikki se encogió de hombros- eso supuse, espero acertar con ello también.

Así, caminaron a la escuela, sin saber la sorpresa que se llevaría Marinette al llegar.


	5. descubrimientos

-aquí tiene su cambio, gracias por venir- el pequeño niño disfrazado en la panadería Dupain estaba robando el corazón de los parisinos, literalmente.

Con su dulce sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esas orejitas de gato en sus rebeldes cabellos dorados estaban causando una experiencia de lo más tierna para los visitantes de la tienda.

Se había acomodado a si mismo enfrente de la linda caja registradora, subido en el pequeño cajón de madera que el padre de Marinette había encontrado en la bodega y desde que la madre de Marinette y él habían bajado, el minino decidió que no quería estar sin nada que hacer. Así que estuvo toda la mañana cobrando y entregando el cambio a los comensales mientras Sabine empaquetaba los pasteles y panes para su traslado.

Las últimas clientas de ese momento se fueron, comentando entre risas lo adorable que era el niño y demás cumplidos monos.

-¿Estas bien Felix?- chat por poco no recuerda que le hablaba a él, pero cuando la vio mirar hacia ella, recordó que a partir de ese momento y hasta que encontrara una forma de salir de esa versión mini de él, tendría que aprender a responder a ese nombre.

-por supuesto- su sonrisa no era un engaño, la verdad es que estaba muy emocionado por trabajar. Era, de algún modo, el primer trabajo que conseguía sin influencias de su padre, y, no era por ser presumido, pero él creía que lo había hecho de maravilla.

-me alegro, sabes, a esta hora no hay muchos clientes- camino hasta su lado y le apretó ligeramente el hombro- ¿Por qué no vas a arriba y tomas un refrigerio? Deje una caja de jugo en la mesa.

-¿puedo comer galletas?- Adrien aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera para comer las deliciosas galletas que ellos hacían por dos razones: nunca había comido tantas cosas dulces en su vida por la rigurosa dieta alimenticia que su padre le dio y sobre todo, porque las galletas de la familia Dupain eran muy, muy adictivas.

-toma- la señora le dio una bolsa de galletas de chocolate que estaba en una canastita sobre la barra. Estiró sus manitas y tomó el bolso, depositándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y de un salto, bajo del banquito y se encaminó a la parte trasera para subir a la casa. Antes de subir escuchó la voz de Sabine mientras gritaba:

-puedes ver la televisión de la sala, el control esta sobre la mesa.

No le respondió, sino que siguió caminando, pensando. La verdad es que ahora que estaba solo era cuando más se preocupaba por cuanto tiempo duraría su condición de niño. No podría esconderse para siempre, y necesitaba cambiar. Ya ¿Qué si su lady le necesitaba y él no estaba? ¿y su vida? ¿Qué le pasaría a su padre si pensaba que había perdido a su hijo?

No quiso especialmente pensar en la tercera, seguro que eso mataba a su padre, porque no importaba que tan frio fuera por el exterior Gabriel Agreste, si algo podía flaquear esa fortaleza era la perdida, lo sabía porque había sido testigo de ello cuando su madre….

Lo más raro era que desde que no se pudo trasformar, Plagg no había hecho una conexión con él, no había rastro alguno. Ni siquiera le hablaba por su mente y eso lo ponía algo… solitario.

Antes de plagg, era normal que se pasara sus tardes libres sin nada particular que hacer, encerrado en su habitación, como un sentenciado. Pero desde que estaba el kwami de sonrisa descarada y bromas constantes, su vida se tornó más interesante y colorida.

Miró su mano derecha, la habilidad que el anillo le otorgaba, la fuerza destructiva del cataclismo, pero ahora no parecía nada peligrosa, sino que era una simple mano con un delgado anillo, como si fuera un juguete de plástico. Entonces su mente hizo clic en un instante.

" _cualquier alteración que allá antes de que nos trasformemos, nos afectará una vez que seamos Chat noir"_ recordó las palabras de su compañero de batallas, lo que dijo la vez que se atoró el brazalete te Chloe en la cabeza del pequeño.

Cuando volvió a transformarse en Chat, el rayo posiblemente lo había alcanzado antes de que terminara su transformación, obviamente ya no pudo desencadenar su poder destructivo en ningún objeto, y quizá, la idea era algo loca, pero solo quizá si podía hacer el cataclismo en alguna cosa, la energía gastada liberaría a Plagg de su anillo y así podrían regresar a la normalidad.

Cuando llegó, se estiró un poco para alcanzar la puerta y abrirla, vaya que las cosas eran muy diferentes desde una su actual perspectiva. Cerró, yendo directo a la mesa de la cocina, donde tomó el jugo de manzana que estaba encima. Tenía que hablar con ladybug de inmediato, decirle la idea. Pero ¿Cómo contactarla? Su bastón había desaparecido.

Se acomodó en el sillón, poniendo la pajita en el cartón y abriendo su bolsa de galletas, sacando la primera para tomar su merecida merienda cuando escuchó un ruido del cuarto de Marinette. Dejo todo para ir directamente hacia las escaleras y luego arriba… ¿podría ser?

Marinette no pudo ni entrar al salón cuando Alya la atacó con un abrazo estilo oso.

-no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer Marinette- su cuerpo colisionó contra ella y si por poco las lleva directo al suelo- esto es tan triste Marinette, lo siento.

Su amiga podía ser toda un remolino de energía cuando se lo proponía, y era una de las cosas que adoraba de ella, aunque en este caso no tenía ni idea de porque tenia que sentirse triste.

-eh… Alya ¿Qué sucede?- de inmediato la chica morena se separó y miro a su amiga como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¿Aún no lo sabes?

-¿Saber que, exactamente?

-pues prepárate- la tomo de ambos hombros- ¡tu querido Adrien ha dejado de venir a la escuela!

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca quedó en una perfecta O

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?- no podía creerlo, ¿ya no volvería a la escuela? ¿su padre era el responsable de que sus sueños de noviazgo, casarse y tener tres hijos y un hámster se estuvieran esfumando?

-Marinette, no mueras- Alya la sacudió ligeramente de sus hombros- tienes que ser fuerte para afrontar esta perdida.

-¿Qué sucede?- de repente Nino apareció, quitándose los audífonos de mirando a la chica de ojos azules con algo de preocupación. -¿Estas bien, Marinette? te vez un poco pálida.

Decir que estaba bien era una completa y rotunda mentira. Quería llorar, lamentarse porque nunca pudo hacer el gran acercamiento que desencadenaría en una hermosa relación y una boda llena de rosas y con un gran pastel.

Se sentó en la banca más cercana, sopesando el peso de la noticia, la más triste. Alya le acariciaba la espalda, en señal de apoyo mientras Nino miraba la escena sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Es cierto Nino?- Marinette miro conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿Adrien no volverá a la escuela?

El chico solo meneo la cabeza negativamente mientras veía con los ojos estrechos hacia Alya. Antes de que Marinette se pusiera a llorar, se apresuró a aclarar la situación.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Fue Alya?- cuando la chica asintió, Nino se sentó a su lado- Adrien no va a venir una temporada, porque se fue con su papá a la semana de la moda en Berlín por asuntos de trabajo, volverá cuando todo termine, sólo me mando un mail avisándome que era un viaje de último minuto, no dejó la escuela, solo se ausenta.

Marinette se puso de un salto en pie y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada. La chica de lentes solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Alya, ¿Por qué me dijiste que no volvería?

-necesitas un gran motivador para hacer un acercamiento, que mejor que saber que pudiste perderlo para que la próxima vez que lo veas le hables sin rodeos- su falsa sonrisa de inocencia hizo que de inmediato el enojo de Marinette comenzará a transformarse en diversión, Alya estaba loca, pero era esa locura la que, de alguna manera, las había unido tanto.

Nino sonrió, incapaz de comprender de todo la relación de las chicas, sin embargo entendía el meollo del asunto. Alya a veces resultaba demasiado obvia tratando de darle el pequeño empujón a su amiga con Adrien. Conocía la historia y estaba decidido a ayudar a la chica de coletas, pero al menos el esperaba ser más sutil.

-eres imposible Alya- dijo completamente aliviada Marinette y comenzando a moverse hacia su salón de clases- pero te adoro.

\- dime algo que no sepa- dijo la morena con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- anda ya, vamos a clases.

Las clases ocurrieron normal, la profesora anunció la ausencia de Adrien por unos días y pidió que en cuanto se reintegrará a las clases le ayudarán con sus tareas y los temas vistos para que se regularizará.

Chloe, como siempre, hizo su dramática actuación, sollozando descontroladamente por no haber sido avisada antes de la ausencia del chico y no le gustó el hecho de saber que Nino había recibido un correo que le decía la situación y ella no tuviera ningún mensaje de parte del chico rubio.

En cuanto tuvo un receso y dejó a Alya entretenida con Nino, Marinette se escabulló al baño y una vez encerrada en un cubículo, sacó a la pequeña tikki de su bolsa.

-chica, tienes que controlar esas emociones explosivas tuyas- la pequeña kwami si acercó mirando a Marinette de manera comprensiva, si bien no había sido testigo visual de su pequeño berrinche de la mañana, era claro que lo había escuchado.

-lo sé tikki, pero este no es el momento de pensar en eso, tikki, transfórmame. De inmediato ladybug salió por la ventana de baño, sin ser vista por nada y fue directo a una tienda de ropa para niños. Una vez que llegó, se volvió a esconder para quitar su transformación y dejó que Tikki entrará en su bolsita rosa para que devorará una galleta de chocolate.

Compró las cosas que requería Chat para que estuviera más a gusto en casa, solo algunas prendas y dos pares de zapatos. Pagó todo y comenzó a caminar a casa con las cosas en la mano, sin embargo tenía que llegar a casa como ladybug para hablar con chat. Volvió a transformarse en un callejón y salió volando por los tejados de Paris con las bolsas de compras en una de las manos.

Esperaba que su madre y el pequeño minino se la estuvieran pasando bien, estar con el chat de 6 años era mucho más fácil que están con el coqueto chico que posiblemente tenía su misma edad.

Ambos eran la misma persona, sin embargo las cosas se desarrollaban muy diferentes en sus relaciones. Dioses, necesitaba averiguar cómo ayudar a su amigo y compañero, porque aunque le costaba admitirlo lo extrañaba. Y mucho. Sus chistes a veces pocos graciosos, sus intentos de tocarla, abrazarla. E incluso extrañaba las formas en que trataba de robarle un beso.

Suspiró audiblemente, tal vez tanto estrés ya la estaba volviendo loca, porque extrañar a una persona de la forma en que ella estaba extrañando a Chat…. No era posible, no cuando ella estaba enamorada hasta los huesos del lindo, perfecto y caballeroso Adrien.

De inmediato divisó su balcón y se dejó caer en su habitación. El lugar estaba vacío. Estaba un poco inquieta de no ver rastros del niño, y no escuchar ningún ruido en la parte de abajo.

Bajo hasta donde estaba su escritorio y deposito las bolsas en la mesa, comenzando a caminar directo a la escalera, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente y una cabeza rubia se asomó, con sus ojitos llenos de vida, pero algo cautelosos.

Recorrió gran parte de la habitación antes de posar su atención en ella. El momento pareció congelarse de repente, ese niño era completamente un arma de ternura. En su rostro algunas pocas migajas de galleta se dejaban ver.

-my lady!- el grito fue bastante fuerte. Chat corrió como si no tuviera otra forma de llegar a la chica enfrente de él. Las ganas de llorar fueron insoportables, su lady estaba en el cuarto de Marinette, visitándolo.

No lo había dejado solo. Estaban juntos en esto, aun eran el equipo perfecto. Corrió acortando la distancia, y se aferró al cuerpo de la chica con sus dos manitas.

Trato de abarcar lo más que pudo y aspiró el aroma de la chica. Dulce, adictivo, y muy muy familiar.

Ladybug no se quedó quieta y le abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en algún tiempo, a pesar de que no tenía más allá de unas horas cuando lo había dejado en brazos de su madre. Los minutos pasaron, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer desistir de estar junto al otro.

-pensé que no volverías, pensé que ya no podría estar a tu lado- las palabras salieron de la boca de chat más rápido de lo que las procesaba. Ni quisiera pensaba bien las cosas cuando las estaba diciendo, pero en ese momento podría decirse que estaba bajo los efectos de fuertes emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

No es que no apreciará la ayuda de Marinette, por el contrario, que hiciera todo aquello por él le demostraba la magnífica persona que era, lo hermosa que podía ser su alma y la buena amiga que tenía, aunque no lo supiera ella. Sin embargo, desde el día que había conocido a su compañera de batallas, se había jurado a sí mismo a no fijarse en alguien más que no fuera ella, su lady.

-vamos, deja ya de llorar- la voz dulce de la chica que estaba acariciando su cabello fue el catalizador que necesitaba para centrarse, para sentir que podía salir de este embrollo.

– chat, estoy aquí, ¿verdad? Nunca te dejaría solo, en ningún momento enfrentarás las cosas solo. Somos un equipo ¿O no?

La cabeza de Chat se ocultó entre su cuello y su hombro, y sin decir ninguna palabra comenzó a asentir tan rápido como pudo. Estuvo un rato más embriagándose del olor y reconfortándose de con su calor. Por su parte Marinette lo dejó estar el tiempo necesario. Porque esta vulnerabilidad no la mostraba con ella, a pesar de todo, era ladybug quien lo conocía, el conocimiento de esto le causó una pequeña punzada en el corazón.

-hey, un pajarito me dijo que necesitabas unas cosas- buscando un tema que los distrajera a ambos, se movió con el niño en brazos hacia las bolsas de compra, donde sacó la ropa interior, dejándola a un lado y le pasó uno de los pares de zapatos que había comprado.

-¿son para mí?- preguntó el minino todo curioso, alternando su mirada entre la chica y el escritorio.

-por supuesto, gatito tonto- apretó una de sus mejillas con cuidado, estirando un poco. - ¿dime, te han tratado bien?

Ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escuchar la opinión del pequeño. Pero este en vez de hablar, solo asintió enérgicamente. La verdad, más que bien, había sido acogido como uno más de la familia….pensar que ahora era parte de la familia Dupain fue un pensamiento sumamente lindo, y le hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Ladybug lo depositó en el suelo, y cuando se colocó los nuevos zapatos, modelando un poco el nuevo calzado ante su lady mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas. Aunque lo veía, su mente no estaba en ese momento en aquella habitación, sino que pensaba una idea para hacer que el chico pudiera ser normal otra vez.

Estaba tan concentrada que no vio la mirada que le lanzó Chat, parándose enfrente de ella, mirando su rostro pensativo. No supo en que momento el pequeño rodeo su cuello con sus manitas y la abrazó.

-todo va a estar bien, porque yo confío en ti, my lady- la consolaba, la alentaba. Sin saberlo le estaba dando las palabras de aliento necesarias para que no dudará de su capacidad.

Ladybug puso sus manos alrededor de espalda y lo apretó. Ese era el Chat que ella recordaba: valiente, fuerte, capaz de darle el apoyo necesario y que no dudaba de ella. No sabía cómo o cuanto les costaría, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no dejaría que su minino se quedara así.

-no te voy a defraudar, Chat.

Chat se separó de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, rápido y suave. Se sonrojó ante el acto, porque jamás había tenido ese tipo de contacto con ella, y ahora podía hacerlo con total libertad. Ladybug le correspondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa y eso, por un momento, le dejó sin aliento y casi hace que se le olvide la idea que había pensado.

Antes de hablar, trato de ir más allá y probar suerte, así que se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica de traje rojo y se sentó, estaba aprovechando cada minuto que pudiera pasar con su lady de la mejor manera posible.

-he tenido una idea- dijo, mirando hacia arriba, al rostro concentrado de la chica- hace un tiempo, mi kwami me explicó que cualquier cambio que suceda antes de la trasformación, afectaría. El rayo del akuma me alcanzó mientras me trasformaba en Chat noir, pero estuve pensando y sabemos que cuando activo el cataclismo, mi trasformación dura cinco minutos más. Si lanzará mi cataclismo, quizá…¿Podría volver a la normalidad?

La chica de intensos ojos azules le miró con una expresión increíble antes de atraparlo con suis brazos y restregar un poco su mejilla con la de él.

-es brillante Chat, simplemente brillante, ¿cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? Es una excelente idea- ahora se sentía estúpida por no haberlo pensado o tratado de hacer antes. Era tan obvio y simple.

\- entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es que toques algo para activar tu habilidad.

De inmediato paseo su mirada por la habitación, hasta que encontró una vieja caja de madera que hace tiempo se habia atorado por el cerrojo. Esa sería perfecta.

Se levantó, dejando a un Chat algo molesto en el piso y estirándose para alcanzarla, en cuanto la tomó, regresó al lado del gatito y le miro decidida.

-¿Marinette no se enojará si destruimos algo sin su permiso?- buen punto, lo había olvidado.

\- descuida, luego le repondré el desperfecto- una mentira algo mediocre que Chat no cuestionó.

-está bien- contestó Chat, mientras ella levantó su mano y se puso en posición para soltar su poder mientras ladybug sostenía la caja frente a él.

-muy bien- la chica de coletas respiro por tres veces- a la cuenta de tres lo hacemos.

-uno- Marinette fue la primera en hablar

-dos- dijo chat

-tres. Ahora

-CATACLISM

N


	6. consecuencias

-CATACLISM!- la energía se acumuló en su mano, pero cuando tocó la caja, esa energía negra se disipó sin hacer ningún daño. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente el objeto.

-una vez más- el tono de convicción que uso Chat dejo callada a Ladybug, Nunca antes había pasado algo parecido, pero suponía que posiblemente era una de las tantas consecuencias de su nuevo tamaño. Asintió silenciosamente mientras dejaba que el pequeño lo intentara de nuevo.

Pero el resultado fue exactamente igual. Su cataclismo no creaba ni una sola grieta, ni un raspón. Después de varios intentos, cansado y frustrado el pequeño Chat se dejó caer, y con una mohín en los labios, se cruzó. Los brazos y bajo la cabeza.

-¡Es imposible! – Gritó totalmente enojado y al borde de las lágrimas- ya ni siquiera puedo invocar el cataclismo, soy un perfecto inútil.

La chica dejo a un lado la caja y se acercó al chico. La verdad la única inútil era ella, que no podía ayudar a su compañero en esta situación. Deseo con todo su corazón que la idea de Chat resultará, y sus esperanzas aumentaron cuando vio la energía acumularse en su mano, pero el resultado no había sido ni de cerca el esperado.

-tranquilo Chat, de seguro existen otras posibilidades, no hay que darnos por vencidos- se acercó más para acariciar su rebelde cabello y orejas. Inconscientemente la cabeza de Chat se movió contra la mano de la chica, buscando más contacto, sentía cierto consuelo en el contacto, ya fuera el de Marinette o de ladybug, ellas de alguna forma sabían brindarle el apoyo necesario.

-¿Crees que podemos escontrarla?- dijo mirando hacia el piso, con un puchero y dos gruesas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. La mano enguantada de la chica se deslizó a su barbilla y alzo su rostro para que la viera.

-te prometo que no descansaré hasta que recobres tu apariencia normal- su sonrisa confiada y su seguridad le dijeron a Chat todo lo que necesitaba. Ellos seguían siendo el dúo invencible de Paris.

La chica no pudo más y atrajo al niño para darle un fuerte abrazo. El chico lo recibió con gusto, eran las pocas veces que era ella quien iniciaba el contacto, esto de ser pequeño tenía sus ventajas.

Cuando se separaron, la chica le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

-¿puedes quedarte un poco más?- estaba usando los ojos de cachorro. Esa arma era la peor arma que un niño podía usar en contra de Marinette. Nunca pudo resistirse a una mirada de cachorro. Consultó el reloj que descansaba en su escritorio. Ya no tenía tiempo, si se quedaba perdería una clase y de seguro Alya la molestaría para que dijera donde se había metido.

\- por favor- junto las manitas para dar énfasis a su petición.

-de acuerdo, solo un rato, luego me voy- de inmediato una sonrisa de victoria se formó en la comisura de los labios del niño. Pequeño gato tramposo, sabía cómo sacar provecho de cualquier situación. Se quedaría diez minutos, seguramente su madre estaba en la panadería y subiría a revisar al chico en un rato. Pero mientras tanto se relajaría un rato, se lo merecían después de todo lo que habían pasado. Bajaron a la sala, donde Chat había olvidado sus galletas y su jugo. El niño se subió al sillón y Ladybug decidió prender la televisión. Algo de caricaturas no hacia mal a nadie.

Comenzó a pasar los canales cuando un corte informativo de último momento interrumpió la programación.

Las imágenes que aparecía era una chico con un exótico traje de lentejuela que bien podría ser parte del _cirque du solei,_ con figuras que simulaban llamas de colores azules, el chico caminaba despreocupadamente entre las calles girando un hula hula en una de sus manos y en la otra haciendo malabares con tres pinos sin ninguna dificultad.

Por primera el rostro de una persona akumatizada no traía un antifaz, sino que era una máscara blanca estilo veneciana, sin ninguna expresión.

En otra secuencia de imágenes, se veía como atrapaba a las personas, encerándolos en el hula hula y desapareciéndolos en el acto. Pero en cuanto vio un anuncio publicitario que no pareció agradarle, lanzó uno de sus pinos, explotando sobre el espectáculo. Y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los dos superhéroes se quedaron completamente paralizados. Chat sabía que lady tenía que ir, pero en realidad deseaba que no lo hiciera. No quería que ella se arriesgará, y el hecho de saber que él no podía estar a su lado cubriendo su espalda no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

Lady se paró y con paso decidido camino hacia su habitación para salir por el balcón, pero de inmediato Chat le retuvo aferrándose a su pierna derecha.

-nunca antes has trabajado sola, solos un equipo, no puedes ¿Qué si…?- la heroína puso un dedo sobre sus labios para acallar cualquier argumento.

-es lo que hacemos chat, y necesito que confíes en que puedo hacerme cargo. La gente de París cree en nosotros, confía en que los ayudaremos. Tengo que ir.

-solo… solo ten cuidado- ladybug tenía razón, y con pesar le soltó para que fuera.

-vendré pronto- y dicho esto corrió sin mirar atrás.

Chat se sentó y observó las imágenes en vivo, esperando la aparición de su lady. Así como la ciudad esperaban la aparición de la dama de rojo y el gato negro.

En su mente, Tikki se comunicó con Marinette:

" _tú puedes Marinette, acabemos con ese akuma y regresemos con Chat"_

A pesar de que se mostraba confiada, la realidad era que en sus planes siempre estaba contando con la intervención de Chat, de alguna manera u otra. Ahora sentía como si algo le faltara. Inconscientemente siempre había contado con el gatito, y ahora debía enfrentarse a esto sola.

Corrió por los tejados, con cada paso, preguntándose si estaría bien, si estarían bien.

Cuando subió la madre de Marinette a revisar al pequeño Felix, se quedó impactada ante la imagen de la televisión. Lady bug se paraba enfrente de su enemigo, con yoyo en mano, lista para luchar. Mientras que el hombre se atravesaba el hula hula por el pecho mientras comenzaba a malabarear los pinos con sus dos manos. Las imágenes desafortunadamente no tenían sonido, debido a que eran captadas desde un edificio.

Sabine se acomodó al lado del pequeño y lo abrazó mientras ambos contemplaban como la chica comenzaba a tratar de dialogar con su oponente y este respondía lanzando los primeros pinos explosivos.

El niño retuvo el aliento mientras la heroína usaba su yoyo y sus increíbles movimientos para evadir los pinos, que eran lanzados uno tras otro, apareciendo mágicamente en la palma del adversario.

Su corazón latía desbocado mientras las imágenes pasaban a través de la pantalla de televisión.

-no te preocupes, ella no está sola, Chat Noir llegará pronto a apoyarla- la sonrisa en el rostro de Sabine solo le mortificó más. Chat no llegaría, la gente que confiaba en él se decepcionaría al ver a Ladybug enfrentarse sola al despreciable akuma. Mil veces maldito Hawk Moth, él enviaba los akumas. Él quería los Miraculous para quien sabe que plan malvado. Por ese hombre del que ni siquiera conocían su identidad tendían que vivir esta pesadilla.

" _vamos, my lady, ningún akuma puede contra ti, regresa pronto"_ pensó mientras se apretaba al brazo de Sabine para buscar una distracción de la impotencia y el enojo.

Ladybug esquivó al menos 15 pinos antes de poder ponerse a salvo en un tejado. Aunque las explosiones eran pequeñas, tenían la fuerza suficiente para dañarla si la tocaban más cerca. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, moverse tan rápido le había cansado, y pensó que el plan de Lord junggler era ese, cansarla para después poder atraparla con el hula y quitarle sus aretes.

Se preguntaba a donde iban las personas que eran aprisionadas en el hula hula, porque cuando el objeto los rodeaba, irradiaba un fuerte brillo antes de desvanecerse con ellos.

-¿Dónde esta el gatito, ladybug? ¿No lo dejaste salir a jugar?- desde que llegó, el akuma había estado preguntando por el minino, como si sospechará su ausencia- el espectáculo sería muy interesante con él ¿Por qué no lo llamas para que se una a la diversión?

¿Llamar a chat en su actual condición? Ni en un millón de años. Necesitaba un plan, pronto, o de lo contrario ella… en ese instante tres pinos cayeron directamente a sus pies, y con dos segundos antes de la explosión, ladybug saltó al siguiente lugar que creyó seguro. Sin embargo el joven ya se encontraba en las alturas, siguiendo sus pasos y pasando a la ofensiva, sin piedad y con una risa malévola en el rostro.

-veamos tus aptitudes para la gimnasia, ladybug- dos pinos lanzados y la pobre de Marinette tuvo que dar tres vueltas hacia atrás. esquivó con vueltas de carro, volteretas, algunos escudos hechos con su yoyo y demás, pero el último pino estalló demasiado cerca de uno de sus hombros, lastimándole un poco y rasgando el traje.

" _Marinette, necesitas utilizar el lucky Cham ahora!"_

Chat grito cuando vio la piel dañada y el traje rasgado en uno de los hombros, mientras ladybug con una mueca de dolor en el rostro corría hasta poner tres edificios de distancia entre ella y el akuma. Sabine llevó sus manos a los labios, incrédula ante la escena. No pudo evitar preguntarse en alto donde estaba Chat, y el niño no pudo más que encogerse y aguantar el llanto que amenazaba con salir de la impotencia.

" _vamos, Ladybug, tú puedes, por favor, dioses, quien sea ¡ayúdenla!"_

Cuando el lucky cham fue lanzado, todo lo que cayó en las manos de ladybug fue un frasco de aceite de lavanda. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer con él? Oculta detrás del escape de una chimenea, sabía que su adversario estaba más cerca de ella. pensó rápido, calculo. Y espero.

Cuando el chico estuvo a menos de 5 metros de ella, salió de su escondite y arrojó el frasco al mismo tiempo que el hula le pasaba por encima de la cabeza, quedando inmovilizada de los brazos. La botella reboto en los lugares precisos y el aceite se derramó directo en las manos del chico, que dejo caer de inmediato todos los pinos que llevaban consigo, creando una pequeña explosión que levantó una nube de polvo.

Ladybug no perdió el tiempo, y mientras la nube fungía como una distracción y camuflaje, corrió y saltó lo suficiente para, de una patada, lanzar la máscara veneciana del chico al suelo y romperla para liberar al akuma que moraba en su interior. A pesar de sus movimientos limitados, y del hecho que el hula apretaba cada vez más, comprimiéndola, pudo hacer girar su yoyo y purificar a la mariposa. Se agachó y torpemente agarró el frasco vació de aceite para arreglar todas las cosas.

La lluvia de mariquitas que limpio la ciudad no dejo evidencia alguno del ataque, a excepción de la herida de ladybug, quien estaba anonadada de que no se hubiera curado ya. El pitido de sus aretes le indicó que debía de encontrar un sitio seguro para descansar. Y sin prestar atención al chico que se recuperaba del trance, se lanzó a los cielos, con el punzante dolor en el hombro. ¿Qué haría ahora?¿porqué no había sanado?

-menos mal que todo acabó bien- dijo Sabine cuando la toma que estaba en la televisión era de ladybug alejándose.- pero me preguntó porque Chat no estuvo con ella. Son inseparables, y hoy no le ayudó, ni siquiera se presentó ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos?

" _si, una niñera del demonio que dejo al pobre chat como un niño"_ pensó chat, bajando del sillón y caminando al cuarto de Marinette

-¿A dónde vas?

-me ha dado un poco de sueño, iré a dormir hasta que vuelva Marinette

-de acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo.

La verdad Chat había subido para quedarse solo, para aferrar al peluche de ladybug y llorar porque ahora ella estaba herida. Nadie pareció notar su hombro a excepción de él. Ella estaba herida y él no podía dejar de culparse. Si tan solo fuera grande, si tan solo tuviera su bastón, o al menos su cataclismo.

Pero no tenía nada y eso no lo dejaba como otra cosa que un pequeño inútil. Apretó más a la muñeca de trapo contra su pecho y dejo que está se empapara con sus silenciosas lágrimas.

En un silencioso y descertico callejón, Marinette se deshacía de la trasformación y se aferraba al hombro izquierdo, donde la piel en carne viva seguía latiendo y ardiendo como el infierno. No podía llegar de esa manera a su casa. Si chat había seguido la pelea por televisión, había visto el daño, y si veía a Marinette con el mismo tipo de vidas, no sería difícil que atará cabos.

Tikki se apoyó gentilmente sobre la zona dañada, tratando de ser un consuelo y pedir una disculpa por no haber dado más velocidad para que hubiera esquivado más rápido las armas.

-tikki, no puedo llegar a casa así- la chica miró suplicante a su Kwami, pidiéndole un consejo en silencio.- necesito un lugar donde me pueda curar rápido.

Tikki pensó, y aunque estaba segura de que Marinette la cuestionaría por su decisión después, era la única alternativa que pensaba.

-Marinette, tenemos que ir con el hombre que curó mi resfriado el otro día.

La chica no podia creer lo que le decir ¿ir a donde ese extraño hombre chino quien se parecía una versión hawaiana del señor Miyagi? ¿Por qué?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

señoritas y señoritos, espero que ya todos hayan acabado los capítulos, porque muchas cosas pasaran a partir de este momento en todas mis historias

¿qué les depará el destino a nuestros héroes?

no se olviden de comentar


	7. encuentros y decisiones

-tikki ¿estas segura?

-completamente, pasa, esta persona te ayudará, lo prometo.

-confió en ti, tikki- Marinette empujó la puerta de aquel lugar mientras tikki se escondía en su bolso, la chica sintió que era trasportada a la lejana China. Desde el estilo oriental de aquella sala de masaje y terapias, así como ningún sillón donde sentarse. Ya había visitado el lugar una sola vez, cuando la pobre kwami había enfermado terriblemente, pero en aquella ocasión estaba tan concentrada en que su compañera se recuperara que no habia puesto atención a nada en particular. Ahora, a pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo, miro a su alrededor con detenimiento.

La sala estaba ligeramente dividida en secciones, en la pared de fondo se apreciaba un mueble de madera, y encima de este, un viejo fonógrafo negro y rojo que parecía estar tallado y pintado a mano.

El futón que se extendía en el suelo era blanco y lo suficientemente grueso para pasar por colchón. Unos cuantos cuadros con caracteres chinos y plantas ornamentales adornaban el sencillo piso. Simple, pero lindo.

Sin embargo, lo curioso de aquel lugar no era su falta de muebles o colores intensos, sino el pequeño hombrecito de cabellos grisáceos y barba puntiaguda que la escrudiñaba con la mirada. Sin duda el señor estaba ya pasado sus sesenta años, quizás incluso llegaba a los setenta y tantos. Era incluso más bajo que Marinette, y sus manos eran algo delgadas. Sus marcados rasgos le decían a la chica que sin duda era de ascendencia chica. y a pesar de todo, la camisa rojo cereza con motivos hawaianos en blanco le daban un aspecto… peculiar.

-buenos días- saludó juntando las manos y haciendo una reverencia el hombrecito- mi nombre es Maestro fu, bienvenida a mi consultorio ¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?

Tenía un acento marcado al hablar, pero su pronunciación era impecable.

-buenos días- dijo imitando el saludo del anciano- espero que me recuerde, soy la chica que el otro día le trajo a su gatito enfermo.

-ah… la recuerdo, señorita- el maestro Fu puso sus manos detrás de su espalda- ¿ha vuelto a recaer su mascota?

-no, me temo que estoy aquí por otra razón, quisiera que me atendiera a mí.

-¿Qué le aqueja, jovencita?

Marinette se dio la vuelta, y bajo ligeramente la tela que cubría su hombro izquierdo, revelando la grave herida que estaba sobre su piel. El maestro Fu no parecía impresionado o conmocionado ante el hecho, se acercó a examinar detenidamente la herida.

-tengo lo apropiado para usted, por favor recuéstese en el futón y descubra por completo la herida, vuelvo en unos momentos- se alejó caminando a paso calmado hacia la habitación continua, donde se escucharon ruidos de cajones siendo abiertos y cerrados.

Tikki salió de su bolso mientras Marinette, con algo de dificultad y dolor acomodaba su brazo fuera de su blusa.

-tranquila Marinette, todo estará bien.- antes de que la chica le dijera algo a su kwami, el maestro Fu regresó con un ungüento entre las manos, con un aroma un poco peculiar. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y le pidió amablemente a Marinette que se recostará boca abajo, cerrará los ojos y concentrará sus energías en sanar, ya que la medicina alternativa que él practicaba se guiaba mucho del poder de la mente humana.

Cuando hubo hecho esto la chica, Tikki salió de su escondite y miro fijamente al maestro Fu, quien con una sonrisa y asentimiento le dio el saludo, para después con un movimiento de cabeza le indicara hacia donde tenía que ir si quería hablar con Wayzz, el kwami tortuga del maestro.

Mientras ella voló hacia la otra habitación, el maestro fu untaba cuidadosamente el ungüento sobre la piel dañada de Marinette mientras esta daba un respingo ante la sensación.

-molestara un poco, pero pasara- dijo mientras seguía untando generosamente hasta cubrir toda la herida ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que quedara su cuerpo así de dañado?

Había seguido el ataque por la televisión, y el no ver a Chat noir lo desconcertó ligeramente, pero el hecho de que el cuerpo de la chica no fuera regenerado una vez todo volvía a la normalidad le estaba preocupando, mucho. Esto no era una buena señal. El maestro Fu esperaba que su kwami obtuviera las respuestas necesarias de Tikki para saber si debían de intervenir o no.

En la habitación continua, Tikki y Wayzz se daba un fuerte abrazo, los amigos que después de décadas dormidos, se rencontraban. Y aunque tenían infinidad de historias que contarse, necesitaban encontrar una solución al problema que tenían con cierto gatito.

-¿Cómo lo lleva tu chica con eso de ser ladybug?- preguntó Wayzz antes que nada.

-se adapta a la situación, es una persona increíble- dijo mientras se acercaba a una repisa para sentarse con su amigo de milenios- pero tenemos un problema esta vez, y no es algo que hayamos visto antes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- sabía que algo no andaba bien cuando no vio a chat noir con ladybug. Además de que había dejado de percibir la energía del pequeño kwami negro.

-Chat fue atacado por un akuma hace poco, pero esta vez parece diferente. Al parecer el ataque sucedió exactamente durante la trasformación, por lo que Plagg tal parece se fusionó y altero la apariencia de su portador. Cuando purificamos al akuma, Chat no pudo volver a su forma original, y hasta ahora, no he sentido la presencia activa de Plagg. Eso me preocupa. ¿y si le pasó algo?

-calmate Tikki- Wayzz puso su pequeña mano sobre la espalda de su amiga, tratando de darle conforte, plagg siempre había luchado a su lado- encontraremos una manera de resolver esto, pero tenemos que saber exactamente qué ocurre con Plagg y su portador.

-¡el rejuveneció! Es decir, se volvió un niño de 6 años

-¿Y dónde está?

-en casa de mi chica. Ella se ha hecho responsable de él desde entonces- dijo con algo de orgullo. Marinette era una chica responsable y muy adaptable a las situaciones.

-nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a algo parecido, pero posiblemente mi maestro pueda resolver esto.

-¿en serio?

-si, pero estoy seguro de que tenemos que discutirlo con él. – el kwami verde salió volando hasta su maestro, tuvo cuidado de que Marinette siguiera con los ojos cerrados y concentrada en su sanación, que parecía estar teniendo efectos positivos, pues donde la carne había estado herida, comenzaba el proceso de cicatrización. Cuando estuvo enfrente de él, le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a la otra sala.

-le dejare un momento, señorita, para que el proceso sea más rápido.- el maestro Fu se levantó y con paso rápido llegó al otro cuarto.

-Me da gusto verte tan bien tikki- la kwami roja le dio un abrazo en la mejilla, y le agradeció las atenciones del día que había llegado enferma a su consultorio.

\- ahora díganme ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

Tikki y Wayzz le hicieron un resumen de las cosas rápidamente, y el maestro se paseó por la habitación, reflexionando acerca de las cosas.

-maestro Fu, ¿Qué cree que se pueda hacer?

\- necesitamos averiguar que ha pasado con Plagg, pero para eso, se necesitan algunas cosas.

-¿a que se refiere maestro?- le preguntó su propio kwami.

\- primero, necesitare examinar al portador de Plagg, y para ello él debe de venir aquí. Estoy seguro que el hecho de que tu portadora no sanará se debe en parte a este desequilibrio que se ha presentado de forma abrupta entre el miraculuos de la creación y el de la destrucción. Ustedes son activados juntos por una razón, pequeña Tikki, y que Plagg no este repercute en lo demás.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer maestro?

-ladybug y tu tendrán que venir, con Chat, y a partir de como perciba las energías veremos cómo procederemos. Pero hay algo más. Creo que es el momento de que ladybug rebele su identidad.

-¿Cómo dice?- TIkki y Wayzz gritaron al unisono.

-tranquilos, quiero decir, que creo que seria bueno que Chat sepa quién es su compañera solo por si acaso.

Explicó a Tikki detalladamente su plan y cuando terminaron, ambos regresaron a la sala donde Marinette esperaba con su brazo completamente sanado. Tikki no se escondió en la bolsita de tela. Sino que espero mientras el maestro Fu retiraba el ungüento sobrante de la espalda de Marinette y lo ponía en un cuenco vació que había traído consigo. Luego se sentó sobre sus rodillas y espero a que Marinette se incorporara.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Marinette movió el brazo hacia atrás y adelante, para ver que no tenía ni un rasguño o rastro de la agresión sufrida.

-¡mejor!- dijo completamente emocionada.

-eso es bueno, pero dime ladybug, ¿cómo te lastimaste?

-bueno…. Yo… estaba corriendo….y…. – Marinette se devanaba los sesos en búsqueda de una respuesta razonable, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho el anciano. _Ladybug._

Algo asustada, la chica se dio la vuelta, solo para toparse con Tikki posada en el hombro del maestro Fu. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente? La cara de desconcierto en su rostro era evidente y Tikki voló hacia Marinette y le abrazo la mejilla.

-está bien Marinette, él maestro Fu sabe quién eres- la chica miro a su kwami, y esta a su vez dirigió la mirada al frente. Marinette la siguió y lo que descubrió fue algo interesante. Al lado derecho del anciano, un pequeño kwami parecido a Tikki, pero de color verde, con una adorable antenita y un caparazón de tortuga.

-¿ese es…?- señalo con un dedo tembloroso al pequeño. Este se acercó y se presentó de manera simple.

-mucho gusto, ladybug, soy Wayzz- tomó el dedo que lo señalaba y lo agitó hacia arriba y abajo, un saludo muy enérgico.

\- me llamo Marinette- dijo, aun no del todo sacada del asombro ¿Más kwamis?

-usted también… quiero decir…posee un Miraculous…. Así que supongo que se trasforma.. Pero cuando – las ideas de Marinette no estaban del todo claras en aquel momento, y uno de sus mecanismos de defensa ante situaciones que la ponían nerviosa era el balbuceo sin sentido.

-Marinette, tranquila- Tikki sabía que ella lo asimilaría, solo era cuestión de darle el tiempo necesario. Algo similar había pasado cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

-Marinette, sé que esto debe de ser algo inesperado para ti- comenzó a hablar el Maestro Fu, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-claro que es inesperado… nunca creí que hubiera más kwamis, Tikki solo me habló Plagg, jamás mencionó algún otro. Y ahora esta usted aquí, y nunca antes había aparecido ante nosotros ¿Por qué?

-mi maestro ya no es tan joven como antaño- dijo Wayzz en defensa de su portador- pero ha sido sabio al elegir las personas que debían de portar el Miraculous de ladybug y Chat noir.

-¿es decir que usted fue quien nos eligió?- entonces recordó al anciano que ayudó a cruzar la calle aquel primer dia de clase. Sin embargo los aretes de mariquita los había encontrado en su recamara ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí?

-paciencia, pequeña- dijo el Maestro Fu, completamente sereno y solo con una pequeña sonrisa amenazando con formarse en sus labios- lo correcto es que me presente formalmente. Yo soy el guardián de los Miraculuos.

-¿y eso que quiere decir?

-significa que como guardián, debo de velar por que el poder que poseen cada uno de los miraculuos sea protegido y no se use con otros fines que no sea el de velar por el bien de las personas.

Marinette estaba anonadada, esta persona parecía saber más que cualquier otro de lo que eran los Miraculous y sus secretos…

-¡USTED PUEDE AYUDAR A CHAT!- el grito que salió, producto de la epifanía que acababa de tener fue tan fuerte que asustó a todos en la habitación. –¿usted sabe por qué no sane después de la trasformación? ¿Por qué chat no puede volver a la normalidad? ¿Qué se necesita hacer?

-Marinette, espera eso…- Tikki no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amiga, ella era muy sensible, y así como se había animado, si las noticias no eran las que ella esperaba, podía sentirse mal de inmediato.

-tranquila, Marinette- dijo el maestro Fu, tomando entre sus manos a Wayzz- es cierto que se muchas cosas, pero no poseo toda la información. Tikki me ha dicho lo que ha sucedido, y creo que en parte eso explica porque no has sanado como es debido, pero necesito algo más

.-¿Qué necesita? Dígamelo y lo conseguiré- por Chat haría lo que fuera, su compañero estaba pasando un mal momento y lo que más necesitaba era su apoyo. Y si con esto, él podía volver a la normalidad, no lo dudaría ni pensaría un solo segundo.

El maestro Fu dio tres respiros ante de decirle a Marinette lo que necesitaba.

-Marinette, tal vez es algo drástico, pero necesito que Chat venga aquí- ¿sólo eso?

-esta bien, iré por él y lo traeré de inmediato- estaba acomodando su ropa y se disponía a salir corriendo del sitio hacia su casa cuando le detuvo Wayzz.

-espera, debes escuchar el resto-

-¿Qué resto?

-debes de saber que los únicos miraculuos que se activan en conjunto son los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat noir. Nunca antes había pasado que una ladybug estuviera luchando sin un chat noir a su lado. el equilibrio que dan el uno al otro es vital para ambos. Quiero pensar que el hecho de que hoy no estuviera chat contigo repercute en tu poder de creación y también en el daño que pueda causarse a tu cuerpo. – el maestro la miro fijamente antes de continuar- es necesario que hasta que no resolvamos esto, en la medida de lo posible, evites transformarte en ladybug.

-¿y qué pasará con Paris y hawk moth?

-si es inevitable, te convertirás, pero mientras tanto, trata de usar lo menos posible la trasformación.

Marinette se sentó con las piernas entrecruzadas en el suelo de madera de la habitación ¿ si no podía trasformarse en ladybug como planeaba que trajera a Chat aquí y que le explicará su relación con el guardián de los Miraculuos?

-¿y como traeré a Chat?

-ese es otro de las cosas que tendrás que hacer- dijo Wayzz, esperando el apoyo de su maestro para seguir hablando, cuando este asintió, el kwami verde continuó hablando- tendrás que hacer algo que no esperabas. SI traes a Chat y le explicarás quien es mi maestro, tendrás que decirle a Chat quien eres en realidad.

En cuanto el llanto se le había pasado, Chat prendió la computadora y comenzó a navegar. En los portales de noticias de internet, e incluso en el ladyblog de Alya la nota circulaba, generando muchos comentarios y visitas. Mientras que en las noticias, el titulo había sido algo como _Ladybug en solitario,_ en el blog de Alya el titulo era contundente _¿dónde está Chat Noir?_

En cualquier caso, ambas notas giraban en torno a la falta de actuación del héroe de Paris y como Lady aparentemente había salido herida sin el apoyo de su compañero. Buscó por otras notas que dijeran algo de lo que pasó con Ladybug después de la pelea, pero no pudo encontrar absolutamente nada. Tenía miedo, un terrible pavor de que algo le hubiera pasado a su lady y él no estuviera ahí para protegerla. Estaba fallando terriblemente en la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo.

Resignado, terminó apagando la computadora, y junto con la muñeca de ladybug, se dirigió a la cama, en donde se recostó con la muñeca pegada a su pecho. Quería gritar, se sentía tan solo y ahora más que nunca necesitaba a su compañero. Plagg no estaba por ningún lado. Necesitaba a su amigo travieso y despreocupado que le daba la confianza de que pasara lo que pasara, las cosas estarían bien al final.

Se terminó durmiendo, fruto del cansancio emocional al que se estaba sometiendo. Soñó con muchas cosas, pero en su mayoría involucraba a Ladybug y las terribles cosas que podrían haberle pasado sin él a su lado. Cuando su última pesadilla se comenzaba a formar, sintió el ligero toque en su hombro. Algo lo estaba sacando de su subconsciente, regresándolo a su terrible realidad. Por un momento, pensó que la voz que le hablara era de la misma Ladybug, y dejó que el sonido lo reconfortará, aunque fuera por un instante.

Cuando Marinette llegó a casa, tenía en la cabeza muchas cosas, necesitaba tomar decisiones, y pronto, o de lo contrario las cosas podrían pasar a peor. Saludó a su mamá y está le dijo que Felix decidió tomar una siesta en la habitación, así que en cuanto despertará, ambos tendrían que bajar a comer. La chica Dupain le dio las gracias por cuidar al pequeño y subió corriendo, solo para encontrarse una escena que le encogió el corazón.

En su cama, el pequeño gatito se removía incomodo murmurando entre sueños el nombre de ladybug. Sus ojos cerrados derramaban gruesas lágrimas.

Había creído que el coqueteo del gatito antes de transformarse era parte de su coquetería innata, pero al verlo ahora, sufriendo entre sueños por no estar con la heroína ladybug le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Sus sentimientos sin duda eran auténticos.

Con cuidado de no asustarlo, le despertó, susurrando su apodo entre sueños.

-minino, estoy aquí, no tienes que sufrir, estoy bien, vamos a estar bien- le acarició el cabello con mimo- está bien gatito, debes despertar, no llores.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo cuando se apartaba, los verdes ojos de Chat le miraban fijamente.

-Marinette- se levantó de un saltó y se colgó a su cuello- ¡Fue horrible! Marinette, ladybug está herida. Tengo que ir a buscarla, necesito saber cómo se encuentra, por favor, por favor.- sus llanto era sincero, frutó de todas las emociones que estaba sufriendo.

-chat, tranquilo, por favor, cálmate- le abrazó por la espalda y siguió arrullandole entre sus brazos.- todo ésta bien, confía en mi por favor.

Con esto, la decisión estaba tomada, ya no tenía dudas de las cosas. Ahora solo esperaba que Chat no se desmayara.

-Chat, necesito decirte algo- se separó ligeramente de él, y lo dejo sentado en la cama, y antes de ponerse de pie al lado de la cama, le limpió las mejillas con sus dedos pulgares.

-por favor, no me juzgues.

Y con ello dio dos pasos atrás, y gritó fuertemente _"Tikki, Transfórmame"._ Ante los asombrados y llorosos ojos de Chat, ladybug se materializaba ante él.

-Chat, descuida, estoy bien.


	8. verdades a medias

Silencio, por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad la habitación quedó en el silencio absoluto, tenso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Marinette se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior, esperando escuchar alguna réplica del pequeño. Pero no obtuvo más que una muda respuesta.

Chat quería hablar, Adrien quería gritar a todo pulmón. Pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno ¿Era cierto lo que habían visto sus ojos? Es decir ¿Acababa de ver a Marinette convertiste en Ladybug?

-¡Marinette! ¿Están bien?- la voz de Sabine sacó a ambos de su estupefacción. La chica había dejado la puerta de su cuarto abierta y el grito que lanzó cuando le dijo a Tikki que la transformara había llegado a los oídos de su madre. Con seguridad, solo alcanzó a escuchar el sonido, sin distinguir las palabras.

Rápidamente, deshizo la transformación y fue hacia la puerta, mientras se escuchaban los pasos en la escalera. Bajo unos cuantos peldaños, desapareciendo levemente de la vista de Chat mientras iba a hablar con su madre. El chico bajó las piernas de la cama y se paró, algo inseguro.

-estamos bien mamá, ahora bajamos- alcanzó a escuchar, pero el sonido le parecía distante, lejano, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso era lo que dijo.

Si no fuera por la pequeña kwami de color rojo con un gran punto rojo en la frente que le miraba con sus increíbles ojos violetas, se convencería de que todavía estaba soñando. Probablemente era cierto. Si, de seguro seguía durmiendo y su inconsciente estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Para probar el punto, se pellizcó fuertemente el dorso de la mano y de inmediato el pinchazo de dolor se extendió por toda la zona. Estaba bien despierto lo que había visto era completamente verdadero… la identidad de ladybug…. La identidad de ladybug...

-Hey ¿Por qué haces eso?- Tikki voló hasta estar cerca de la zona donde se había metido el pellizco, un cardenal morado comenzaba a formarse en la zona. Las piernas le temblaban, pero no estaba seguro de porque ¿Desconcierto? ¿Impacto? ¿Emoción?

Tenía sentimientos encontrados y no estaba seguro de que hacer o decir. De todos los escenarios posibles para saber la identidad de su lady, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, pudo haber concebido idea semejante a esta.

De inmediato, su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, haciendo comparaciones entre Marinette y Ladybug, ciertamente, sus personalidades eran ligeramente diferentes, sin embargo, las similitudes eran tan sorprendentes que se sentía el peor tonto por no haberlo sospechado antes.

Las sonrisas sinceras, los brillantes ojos azul celeste, como se enfrentaba ante las injusticias, el cómo reaccionaba ante los conflictos. Buscaba el dialogo antes que la pelea. Quizás la única diferencia era la timidez que Marinette siempre presentaba, que era de alguna forma adorable y la valentía que Ladybug poseía en el porte, como parte de su ser.

Cuando volvió a subir Marinette, tuvo cuidado en esta ocasión y cerró con seguro antes de enfrentarse a la Chat. Esperaba que el chico se desilusionara de ella, que la viera como la chica patosa que siempre era. Porque la realidad era que a pesar de que Tikki siempre le hacía ver que ladybug era parte de ella, la verdad tenía que ser dicha, estaba a años luz de ser tal chica.

-¿chat?- la pregunta le sobresaltó. Inmerso tanto en sus pensamientos, chat no notó cuando Marinette regresó a la habitación ni cuando se arrodilló a un metro enfrente de él. Tikki se había quedado a su lado, pero miraba alternativamente entre uno y otro.

La pequeña kwami no estuvo del todo convencida acerca de confesarse de esa manera, pero apoyaba a su amiga. Solo deseaba que Plagg estuviera con ella para que la apoyara en lo siguiente. Extrañaba a su gatuno.

Chat trató de mover los labios, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue una O con la boca. Trato una y otra vez, sin suerte alguna ¿A dónde había ido su voz?

-Chat, tranquilo- Marinette no estaba segura si era correcto a acercarse, o siquiera estirar la mano, para tomar la del pequeño entre las suyas. – sé que no soy…. Bueno…. Seguramente tu idea de ladybug distaba de como soy… pero….- el nerviosismo comenzaba a atrofiar su lengua.

-¿Por qué?- el sonido fue débil, apenas audible, la entonación indescifrable.

-es extraño, a mí todavía me cuesta entender porque Tikki llegó a mí, pero al final terminamos haciendo un equipo, y bueno, supongo que es una pregunta completamente valida, y supongo que tendrás toda la razón si crees que no soy competente para esta tare…- súbitamente, los labios de Marinette fueron sellados por las manitas de Tikki. Chat había querido hablar, pero la palabrería descontrolada de la chica no le había permitido decir ni pío.

-Marinette, alguien quiere hablar- señaló con los ojos a Chat, que miraba al suelo mientras jugaba con los pies, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en ese momento.

-esa no era mi pregunta- dijo con las manos un poco inquietas ante los nervios- quiero saber, ¿Por qué no me querías decir tu verdadera identidad?

-es obvio, no se puede creer que una persona con la peor suerte del mundo es la misma que salva a París cuando puede, es decir, es completamente ridículo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- en la mente de Chat, la idea se reproducía una y otra vez para arraigarse en ella _Marinette es ladybug, Marinette es ladybug… estás enamorado de Ladybug, Estas enamorado de Ladybug._

De repente una idea sofocó las demás palabras que emergían en su mente.

Suerte. Era un golpe de suerte y probablemente una jugarreta de lo más irónica del destino que precisamente su compañera de clases y su primera amiga fueran la persona que el más quería, por la que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Como ella. Ella también debía de quererle, porque de lo contrario, no se preocuparía por él. No trataría de ayudarlo…. No lo dejaría vivir en su casa, no dormiría con ella….

Dormir… así como juntos… los dos…. En la misma cama.

-Chat, por favor, te pedí que no me juzgaras- las siguientes palabras de su lady le sacaron del hilo de ideas que estaba tomando su mente.

-¿juzgar?- ¿Quién era él para juzgarle? Él también ocultaba su identidad, pero ahora que sabía la verdad, una creciente urgencia por decirle su nombre real comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

Movió su cabeza enérgicamente de un lado a otro. Él nunca podría juzgarla.

-te equivocas, te equivocas, te equivocas- le repitió hasta el cansancio- yo nunca, jamás, podría juzgarte- en el tono de su voz iba impreso el tono más sincero que la chica pudo haber escuchado. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de alivio.

Chat solamente estaba impactado. Era normal.

-¿puedo…?- Marinette abrió ligeramente los brazos, una invitación a un abrazo de reconciliación que el gatito no pudo negar. Corrió a sus brazos, se reconfortó con su calidez, con su aroma. Dulce, muy dulce. La chica envolvió sus brazos sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero, miro por encima de su hombro a Tikki que sonreía de manera afectuosa y alegre.

-perdóname por mentirte- dijo en un susurro- no quería dejarte solo, pero hasta hace poco no planeaba decirte nada, esperaba encontrar una forma para ayudarte.

Chat ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Marinette mientras escuchaba las palabras de la chica. ¿Perdonarla? ¿Qué, exactamente tenía que perdonar? Ella había cumplido su palabra, nunca le dejo solo, como Marinette y como ladybug, supo aminorar el miedo que se ancló en su corazón ante su condición actual.

Ninguno supo en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar, pero no eran de tristeza, sino que la intensidad del alivio era tal que parecía ser la única forma de liberarlo.

Chat no le dijo nada, simplemente se separó un poco, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manitas y armándose de valor, le plantó un beso en la punta de la nariz. La imagen que recibió a cambio fue una que decidió guardar por el resto de sus días en el corazón. Una preciosa sonrisa que mitigaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Marinette…- el niño notó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando, pero aun así se obligó a seguir- quiero que sepas que yo soy….- un dedo le acalló los labios mientras ella negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-no, Chat, no te dije mi identidad para que tú me dijeras la tuya, que supieras mi identidad es necesario para lo que sigue, pero debes saber que no necesito saber tu identidad, seas quien seas, eres mi compañero, mi amigo. No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase y hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad, hasta que salgamos de esta situación, necesito que confíes en mí, Chat, no importa tu identidad, para mí siempre serás mi minino. – le acarició la cabeza afectuosamente, despeinando su cabello rebelde.

-ahora, vamos a comer antes de que mi madre suba a revisarnos, y después te platicó qu….- la tos totalmente fingida de Tikki recordó a los dos que no estaban solos. Marinette se sonrojo por la escena que seguramente acababa de protagonizar mientras los verdes ojos de Chat observaban con gran curiosidad a la Kwami.

-lo siento, Chat, ella es Tikki, mi kwami. Es decir, la kwami de ladybug.

La pequeña criatura voló hasta posarse casi en la nariz de chat y sonreírle.

-mucho gusto- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y la coincidencia fue tan graciosa que ninguno de los tres pudo evitar reírse.

Mientras Marinette abría la puerta de su cuarto, Chat se hizo una promesa. Deseaba conocer a Marinette, saber si lo que le decía su corazón era cierto. Así que se prometió que, algún día, cuando saliera de la trasformación de niño, Marinette conocería la identidad de Chat como persona, y cuando ese momento pasará, él se encargaría de enamorarla.

Bajaron a la cocina y, pese a que unos instantes atrás la tensión estuvo en el aire, ahora se veía una increíble complicidad entre los dos. Tanto así que Sabine y Tom se lo señalaron en diferentes ocasiones.

La comida de aquel día consistía en una sopa, carne y verduras. Chat comió vorazmente, y cuando se ensució la cara, su niñera se encargó de limpiarle el rostro con la servilleta, ya fuera en las mejillas o sobre el antifaz.

-Felix, cariño ¿Por qué no te quitas el antifaz?- cuando Sabine dijo aquellas palabras, ambos jóvenes se tensaron un poco ¿Cómo explicaban eso?

-este…. Bueno… veras mamá- _piensa Marinette, piensa._ Fue lo que se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez, pero por más que intento, su mente no llegó a ningún lado.

-es que es mi disfraz- dijo el niño, salvando un poco a la chica- ¿adivina quién soy?

-mmmmm- la madre de Marinette vio algo divertida al niño y luego a su esposo, que le sonrió, entendiendo la situación- déjame pensar… unas orejas de gato… un antifaz…. ¿serás acaso Chat noir?

-exacto- dijo con una emoción en la voz, una actuación completamente convincente, a tal grado que se levantó en su asiento y adoptó una pose propia del héroe de Paris- soy el inigualable compañero de aventuras de Ladybug, ¡el increíble Chat noir!

Tanto Tom como Sabine rompieron en risas antes las ocurrencias que presenciaban mientras Marinette rodaba los ojos _si supieran que tan cierto era aquello._

-está bien, lo pilló.- dijo entre risas la mujer- así que si el gran Chat está en mi casa, debería agradecerle las veces que ha salvado la ciudad ¿no crees?- le guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el refrigerador, para extraer del mismo una gran tarta de fresas.

Los ojos de Chat le brillaron ante la idea de degustar tal postre. Cuando se fuera, extrañaría tanto esos deliciosos dulces y golosinas, pero esperaba volver algún día y seguir comiendo y compartiendo la experiencia de una familia unida y llena de amor.

En cuanto la mitad de aquella deliciosa tarta desapareció, Marinette le informó a su mamá que llevaría a Felix a un paseo por el parque, y que estarían ahí buena parte de la tarde. En cuanto tomó su bolsita, con Tikki adentró, salieron a la calle cogidos de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Chat, curioseando con la mirada por todas direcciones.

-Chat, existe alguien además de ti que sabe mi identidad- la información fue más que inesperada ¿Quién más podría saberlo? La chica continuo hablando- vamos a ver a una persona que quizás pueda ayudarnos a saber qué pasa exactamente con tu trasformación, pero antes de que lo veas, quiero que sepas que él es algo… bien…diferente- la chica no supo exactamente como describir al personaje que acababa de conocer hasta hace poco.

"él", ella había dicho claramente un él. ¿Un chico? ¿Otro hombre sabía el secreto de su lady? No pudo evitarlo, un sentimiento de celos creció dentro de sí. Ahora mismo como que la idea de conocer a esa otra persona no le parecía del todo agradable. Pero lo dejo estar, no debía de precipitarse, quien quiera que fuera, estaba lejos de poder alcanzar el corazón de Marinette.

Ni hablar, él se encargaría de que nadie entrara en el corazón de la chica.

-¿Confías en él?- preguntó dubitativamente el pequeño, mientras aferraba más la mano de la chica.

-si- aunque fue una respuesta simple y algo seca, era lo mejor que ella podía ofrecer en aquellos momentos- necesito confiar en él. La información que posee nos puede ayudar, puede devolverte a tu estado normal.

-mmmm- fue todo lo que dijo.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, adentrándose en las calles y después en el edificio donde el consultorio de medicina alternativa del Maestro Fu estaba.

 _Que extraño_ pensó chat al ver la fachada del lugar. Porque era tan… simple y común el sitio.

-¿listo?

Él simplemente asintió mientras entraban y subían los pisos necesarios para llegar a la habitación. Como no había nadie, Tikki salió sin ningún problema y comenzó a revolotear. Al llegar a la puerta, Marinette ni siquiera tocó, solo entró con Chat y cerró sigilosamente detrás de él.

La habitación carecía de muebles y tal parecía que estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba ese él que Marinette había mencionado?

Miro para uno y otro lado, pero no visualizó a nadie, salvó que estuviera en la habitación continua, más allá de su vista. Tikki voló hacia el sitio mientras la chica y el niño permanecían de pie cerca de la puerta principal.

-Marinette, ¿Estas segura?

-Si, confía en mí.

-lo hago, sin importar que- confiaría en Marinette hasta el final.

De repente, en vez de que Tikki saliera de la habitación a donde había ido, un kwami de color verde voló en su dirección.

-¡woah!- dijo sorprendido de ver al chico alto que recordaba convertido en un pequeñito. Chat lo observó de vuelta, ladeando la cabeza como un gatito curioso. Antes de dirigirse a la chica, el kwami rodeo varias veces a Chat, examinando y buscando algún indicio de Plagg. Sin éxito.

-mi maestro te estaba esperando, en unos momentos saldrá- Marinette asintió y se sentó sobre sus tobillos, al estilo oriental, mientras esperaba al maestro Fu. Chat le imitó, solo que el cruzó las piernas, formando una posición parecida a la flor de loto.

El pequeño jaló la manga de Marinette para llamar su atención- ¿Quién es el maestro?

Esa era la misma pregunta que ella se hacía ¿Quién era?

-bueno, creo que esa pregunta te la puedo responder yo- la voz de un adulto hizo que ambos voltearan en su dirección. Chat no pudo contener el alivio al ver al personaje que tan solo minutos antes le había provocado un pinchazo de celos.

Aquel anciano era diminuto, apenas si llegaba a la altura de Marinette, pero Chat vio en sus ojos algo que lo dejo sorprendido. Esos ojos eran los de una persona vieja, pero no en el sentido de edad, sino por lo largo de su vida terrenal. Aquel abuelito de camisa hawainana roja era sin duda un hombre que había tenido una vida por demás interesante y llena de lecciones.

-bienvenida de vuelta- su voz era calmada, serena y aun así tenia cierto toque de autoridad.- así que has tomado la decisión de decir tu identidad.

Marinette solo asintió.

-has sido sabia- dijo el viejo- ahora, Chat Noir, déjame presentarme adecuadamente. Puedes llamarme Maestro Fu, soy el guardián de los miraculous.

-¿existe un guardián?¿para qué?

-como cualquier gran poder, necesita ser cuidado de no caer en las manos equivocadas- dijo simplemente. Le miro de arriba abajo y el Maestro Fu no podía creer el drástico cambio que aquel muchacho rubio había hecho.

-Chat, el conoce mejor que nadie los miraculous, probablemente el pueda ayudarte a volver a como eras antes-

-¿en serio?- preguntó el minino, con los ojos llenos de luz y esperanza.

-tranquilos, por favor- dijo Wayzz- mi maestro necesita concentrarse antes de empezar la lectura de energía.

Fu le dio un asentimiento de agradecimiento a su kwami, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, con la colchoneta de terapia enfrente suyo. Wayzz por su parte explicó que necesitaban hacer. Con algo de precaución, Chat se acomodó enfrente del abuelito y cerró los ojos, respirando de manera profunda y pausada.

Tikki se sentó en el hombro de Marinette mientras juntas contemplaban una escena de lo más fascinante. Las puntas de los dedos del maestro Fu comenzaron a emitir un destello leve, apenas perceptible, y con ellas recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño, subiendo por la planta de los pies hasta la cabeza y de regreso. No lo tocaba, sino que pasaba su mano por encima, lo suficientemente cerca para que percibiera el calor corporal, pero sin hacer un contacto.

Con los ojos cerrados, Fu trataba de entablar una conexión con Plagg, saber que pasaba exactamente y por qué no había un regreso de su trasformación.

Chat sintió la energía a través de él, el inquietante hormigueo se extendió por todo su cuerpo y decidió quedarse un rato vagando por todos lados. No lastimaba en absoluto, sino que causaba cosquillas.

10 minutos. Ese fue el tiempo que tardaron. Cuando el maestro bajo las manos, su frente mostraba perlas de sudor. Parecía agotado, como si hubiera corrido el maratón de su vida. Chat por su parte sentía la energía de todo su cuerpo, como si pudiera percibir la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Era algo extraño.

-¿maestro?- Tikki se aventuró a ser la primera en hablar. -¿sabe qué ocurre?

El maestro Fu se tomó un momento para recomponerse antes de hablar.

-lo sé- ayudó a levantar a chat de la colchoneta y le instó a que volviera al lado de su niñera.- y es peor de lo que suponía.

-maestro, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Wayzz sabía que su maestro no era del tipo que hacia bromas, esto era algo serio.

-Chat, Plagg no está despierto, al pegarte el rayo en medio de la trasformación han modificado a tu kwami, ahora mismo, él está dormido en una apariencia más joven de lo que es. Ha regresado a su edad más joven, y por lo tanto ha adoptado un comportamiento diferente. Prácticamente ha regresado a ser un bebé, y como tal, su estado le obliga a dormir para poder crecer.

-¿es decir que todo esto es porque Plagg duerme dentro de mí? – chat no entendía del todo la idea.

-técnicamente sí, pero duerme porque necesita acumular la energía suficiente para liberarse. No sé cuánto tardará, pero esto también te afecta, ladybug- miro detenidamente a la chica.- ¿saben porque son compañeros?

Ambos héroes se quedaron viendo, sin saber cómo responder. Tikki intervino por ellos.

-Los miraculous se crearon por una razón: proteger a la humanidad de cualquier cosa que les amenazara. Y de todos los miraculous, los más poderosos son los aretes de ladybug y el anillo de Chat noir. Juntos simbolizan la creación y la destrucción. Un principio básico del mundo. El equilibro, un ying y yang que se complementan. Uno no puede existir sin el otro.

-exactamente- corroboró el maestro- uno solo no es suficiente. Por eso los miraculous se activan juntos. De lo contrario…

Antes de que continuara, chat le interrumpió.

-¿eso qué significa? ¿Qué pasa con uno si el otro no está?

-pasa que tus poderes se ven afectados- dijo de repente Marinette, al darse cuenta de la revelación que tenía- por eso no pude sanar rápidamente después de ataque. Sin Chat a mi lado, soy vulnerable.

El maestro Fu asintió. Mientras chat recordaba las escenas de ladybug luchando ¿así que por eso tardó tanto en llegar a casa? Pero, sus heridas.

Volteo para tratar de ver que tal estaba, pero Marinette le regresó una mirada tranquilizadora.

-ya me han curado, tranquilo.

-así es, sin embargo, este golpe a sido leve- musitó el Maestro Fu de modo reflexivo- has tenido la suerte de que el golpe haya sido en una área no vital para ti. Pero no estoy tan seguro de que pase más adelante.

La idea de volver a experimentar los sentimientos que tuvo Chat mientras veía la pelea lo hicieron reaccionar casi por instinto.

-¡ENTONCES CUREME! ¡HAGA QUE VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD!- no dejaría que ella se quedará solo ni un minuto más, ni una batalla.

-me temo que no está en mis manos que eso pase. La energía que necesitas solo la puede proporcionar Plagg, o algo muy fuerte debe de despertarlo.

-¿y que es eso fuerte que necesito?- el grito del niño fue desgarrador, con las lágrimas contenidas.

\- es difícil de describirlo- si el grito lo había impresionado, no lo demostró en absoluto- pero Plagg deberá de despertar cuando más sea necesario.

-¡pero el es necesario ahora! ¿Qué pasara si ladybug tiene que volver a pelear sola contra un akuma y no puede vencer? ¿Entonces qué?

-Marinette sabe las consecuencias y yo también soy consciente de las cosas, por tanto, le he pedido que en la medida de lo posible, se abstenga de luchar.

\- y yo he aceptado, pero solamente en las que pueden ser indispensables, no puedo dejar akumas sin purificar- Marinette acercó a Chat hacia ella- así que solo necesitamos ganar tiempo para que ese pequeño despierte.

Chat asintió, recibiendo consuelo y cobijo de su lady y princesa.

El maestro Fu no dijo mucho más después, y les despidió, acordando que volverían para checar el proceso de energía acumulado que estaba en el cuerpo de Chat.

El camino de regresó a casa fue sumamente silencioso, cada uno de ellos estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, y la verdad que no tenían muchas ganas de regresar a casa rápido. Así que decidió ir al parque que había cerca y sentare en la banca con Chat al lado.

-¿crees de verdad en todo lo que dijo el viejo?- la pregunta fue sorpresiva tras todo el silencio.

-es lo mejor que tenemos chat- contestó Marinette mientras le miraba directamente- no podemos desconfiar, ¿de acuerdo? Debemos de ser positivos antes las cosas.

-¡Marinette!- tanto chat como la chica se giraron para ver quien le hablaba. Bien, la discusión sobre la trasformación podía esperar para después.

Alya llegó corriendo, con celular en la mano. – Que bueno que te veo, tu mamá me dijo que estarías aquí, necesito hablar contigo.- con su respiración toda agitada, aun podía hablar rápido y alto.- es sobre ladybug y chat noir. Fue entonces que Alya bajo la vista para ver al niño que acompañaba a Marinette. se quedó observándole un momento antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Chat noir?

Tanto Marinette como chat abrieron los ojos como platos. No era posible, Alya no pudo adivinar que Chat era aquel niño pequeño ¿o si?


	9. somos un dúo

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir ahora? algo como "ese soy yo, Chat noir encogido al tamaño de un parvulito" no sonaba como lo más apropiado. Marinette, quien se aferraba a su mano, no parecía tener intensiones de contestar a su amiga. Así que solamente se quedaron callados, esperando a que algún valiente rompiera el silencio.

Alya comenzó a reírse, como si acabará de recordar un chiste viejo, y miró divertida a su amiga.

-tú mamá me dijo que estabas cuidando del gran Chat noir, y mírate, ahora eres niñera de un superhéroe- movió la mano sobre el cabello rubio, despeinándolo levemente- pequeño valiente, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Casi se pudo escuchar el fuerte exhalar de alivio que ambos chicos dieron. Por un momento, solo por unos cuantos instantes, ambos pensaron que Alya había descubierto su secreto. Pero era obvio que lo que dijo fue simplemente por el disfraz. Su mamá de seguramente le había dicho de su supuesto nuevo trabajo y sobretodo, de su peculiar visitante.

-me llamó Felix- contestó Chat mientras abrazaba la pierna de Marinette, como si fuera un niño tímido y necesitará del cobijo de una persona que conociera.

-¿así que ahora serás niñera de más de un niño?- preguntó Alya con las manos cruzadas a la altura de pecho y viendo de manera divertida a su amiga.

-es solo un favor que le estoy haciendo a la amiga de la mamá de Manon. –Marinette acarició descuidadamente la cabeza de Chat, para después cargarlo en brazos y apoyarlo en su cadera- ¿por qué te urgía verme?

-ah- dijo mientras ponía una clara de sorpresa, como si cayera en cuenta de las cosas- casi lo olvido- de su bolsa extrajo su móvil y comenzó a pasar el dedo una y otra vez por encima de la pantalla móvil.

-¿viste los últimos enfrentamientos de ladybug y chat noir?- detuvo su movimiento en el celular.

-sí, ¿Qué ocurre?- a Marinette se le daba fatal mentir, por lo que siempre que su amiga comenzaba con el tema de Ladybug hacia dos cosas: o le daba largas al asunto o le contestaba con frases muy cortas.

-pues verás, estuve analizando las fotografías que fanáticos han enviado al ladyblog, y me topé con un par que son interesantes.

Puso enfrente de Marinette y Chat la primera foto, donde se veían ellos dos luchando contra la nana del mal, en algunas Chat todavía seguía con su estatura normal, pero después de unas cuantas tomas más, la imagen final es una borrosa ladybug volando fuera de la escena con algo en brazos.

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó Marinette, aunque de antemano sabía la verdad: era ella y Chat justamente después de que se dieran cuenta de la falta del cambio de este último.

-significa que algo paso con chat aquella tarde, ¿no te diste cuenta?- cuando Marinette movió la cabeza de manera negativa, Alya solo la imitó.- a veces sueles ser tan despistada. En las fotos se ve claramente que chat estaba con ella durante la batalla, pero al final solo ladybug se va y chat no está por ningún lado, es raro ¿no crees?

-quizás se fue antes- Chat miraba entre ambas chicas, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir, conocía a Alya y su pequeña manía por investigar hasta el fondo.

-lo creería si se hubiera presentado a la última batalla- le enseño las escenas que había logrado recuperar del cruel enfrentamiento que había tenido con el malabarista, fotografías que, a diferencia del video de la televisión, dejaban ver parte de las heridas que había recibido ladybug.

Chat se estremeció entre los brazos de Marinette cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que el cuerpo de ella había sufrido ¿cómo podía seguir de esa manera? ¿Cómo dejar que ella se enfrentará a peligros sabiendo que si Plagg seguía dormido, la chica correría hacia problemas potencialmente desastrosos?

Alya miró como el pequeño veía la pantalla de su celular, dándose cuenta que era exactamente lo que estaba mirando. Sin decir mucho, bloqueo la pantalla y miró a su amiga, quien tenía la vista fija en algún punto del infinito.

-hey, tierra llamando a Marinette ¿Qué sucede?- movió una mano enfrente de la chica para captar su atención. Pero Marinette se quedó pensativa cuando vio las fotos de ella y las heridas. En realidad no había sentido todos esos rasguños que la imagen de ladybug le mostraba. ¿Cómo no pudo sentir todas esas heridas?

Sintió el apretón y el rose de una mano cálida en su mejilla. Chat había visto que su ladybug estaba perdida y atrajo su atención para que dejara atrás cualquier cosa que rondaba en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- Marinette, como siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que ella- ¿Tienes hambre?- el pequeño negó con la cabeza y solo la recostó sobre su hombro. Un gesto que trataba de dar consuelo y al mismo tiempo recibirlo.

-Marinette ¿te encuentras bien?- el semblante de Alya denotaba preocupación. Lo que vio reflejado en el rostro de su amiga no era más que la preocupación que ella misma sentía. Pero debía de se fuerte. Iba a serlo para superar este inconveniente.

-lo siento Alya, no es nada- la sonrisa que trato de dibujar en su rostro no le llegó a los ojos- entonces ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-eso no importa ahora- contestó Alya, conocía tan bien a la chica Dupain que sabía que no le diría lo que le preocupaba en realidad, pero eso no impediría que la dejara de abrumar con todas sus teorías y cosas. Marinette siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, le debía como mínimo una pequeña retribución. -¿Estas cansada? Si gustas podría cuidar un rato al pequeño superhéroe- cuando se acercó para coger en brazos a Chat, esté se aferró al cuello de Marinette,

-no quiero- dijo con firmeza y convicción. A partir de aquel momento, no dejaría que nadie le apartará de Marinette. La chica le acunó con cuidado y cariño. Las cosas que habían pasado momentos antes eran muy fuertes y seguramente Chat no estaba en la mejor situación.

-vamos pequeño, podemos divertirnos un rato juntos- Alya insistió, pero todo fue en vano.

-no te preocupes Alya, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ¿nos acompañas?

-por supuesto- dijo Alya sonriendo amablemente, aunque viendo de reojo al pequeño a su lado ¿Quién diría que el pequeñito tenía un amor platónico por Marinette?

Alya se fue algo tarde de la casa, Marinette había preparado té para ellas y un poco de leche para Chat. De la panadería trajo algunos aperitivos que el pequeño devoró con avidez. Se acomodaron en la sala, y Chat no dejó que Alya se sentara al lado de Marinette, sino que acaparo su espacio.

Hablaron acerca de algunas cuestiones de la escuela, y a pesar de que la chica Dupain pensó que volverían a tocar el tema de ladybug y Chatnoir, parecía que Alya lo había olvidado. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Alya abordo un tema un poco más bochornoso.

-¿Y cuánto crees aguantar sin ver a Adrien?- Chat casi se atraganta con su galleta cuando escuchó su nombre ¿Por qué hacia esas preguntas Alya? Marinette le acercó su vaso de leche y se aseguró de que estaba bien mientras contestaba a su amiga con un tono de reproche.

-Alya…- no era que quisiera hablar del tema con su compañero de batallas sentado a un lado, que de repente parecía muy interesado en lo que ella diría. Pero eso no detuvo a la morena de seguir hablando.

-¡oh vamos! No me digas que no estas interesada por todo lo que él hace, de seguro entregarías tu libreta de bocetos por obtener algunas fotos de él en la semana de la luna. Apuesto a que algunos diseñadores le pedirán modelar en alguna pasarela. Los colores se subieron al rostro a Marinette. Amaba a su amiga, pero maldición, tenía que ser indiscreta en los momentos menos oportunos.

Chat abrió sus ojitos verdes, sorprendido por la revelación. ¿A Marinette le gustaba Adrien? Eso no se lo esperaba. Es decir, el destino sí que tenía formas curiosas de unir a las personas. Vaya ironía. Como Chat, amaba a la chica ladybug, pero está no parecía tener interés.

Y ella, como Marinette, tenía interés en él como Adrien, pero estuvo tan ciego que se enfocó en la chica de traje rojo y en ningún momento trató de mirar a su alrededor. De ver lo cerca que estaban y la distancia que los separaba. Chat se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento Marinette le hizo cambiar de tema y terminaron por despedirse. Alya hizo prometer a Marinette que si necesitaba ayuda cuidando al pequeño o para saber algo de Adrien, que no dudara en llamarla. La chica de coletas suspiró, cansada tanto física como mentalmente.

Chat necesitaba confirmar si Marinette tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por él, porque de ser así, necesitaba hacerle saber quién era en realidad, lo quisiera ella o no. El problema era ¿Cómo sacar a colación el tema?

-chat… chat- escuchaba que alguien le llamaba, pero no estaba seguro si era así o solo ideas de su cabeza- chat ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- otra vez, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado que Marinette le habló una y otra vez.

-¿eh?- giró ligeramente su cabecita, como si fuera un pequeño gatito que prestará atención. Sus orejitas se movieron un poco, y Marinette sintió palpitar un poco más rápido su corazón ¿Cómo iba acabar esto perder su corazón con una persona tan dulce y pequeño y adorable?

-¿en qué piensas?- estaba controlando sus ganas de cargarlo y mimarlo. Algo en ese pequeño le invitaba a ser tan dulce como podía.

El pequeño no podía decirle la verdad, pero quería saber tantas cosas, que antes de que pensará bien lo que iba a decir, de sus labios estaban saliendo las palabras.

-¿Qué es Adrien para ti?- una pregunta concreta, directa y seguramente incomoda.

Marinette no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Por qué de repente esa pregunta? Iba a matar a Alya por andar hablando de más. Este no era un tema que tendría que discutir con Chat, menos cuando él, en su forma normal, había insistido una y otra vez acerca de lo buena pareja que podían haber sido y sus constantes coqueteos. Suspiró con resignación. Más le valía responder algo para tratar de zanjar el tema.

-es un… compañero de la escuela- como al despedirse de Alya la había acompañado hasta la puerta, ahora regresaba para acomodarse con las piernas en forma de flor de loto en el sillón. Chat aprovechó y decidió acostarse y recargar su cabeza en uno de los mulsos de la chica mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-curiosidad

-bien, es un buen amigo de la escuela, sabes el no tiene mucho que le permitieron asistir a clases y… bueno es alguien que es una persona muy buena.- sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciar el cabello, pasando sus dedos entre las orejas. Chat no la miraba directamente, sino que mantenía su vista en algún punto frente a él, lo cual la chica agradecía, de lo contrario vería sus mejillas sonrojadas. Siguió hablando- ¿sabes? Es un modelo, y creo que lo hace muy bien. Ha salido en pasarelas y en portadas de revista. Su papá es un famoso diseñador, y él es la imagen de varias campañas de la empresa de su padre. Además sabe esgrima, toca el piano, habla chino y es muy habilidoso en varias cosas más. Es una persona muy amable, linda, dulce y todo un caballero.

-mmmm- escucharle hablar con tanto cariño de él en su forma de civil le daban ganas de abrazarla. Pero se limitó a disfrutar de su caricia distraída. Un pequeño ruido surgió de su pecho, comenzaba a ronronear como en verdadero minino.

Marinette soltó un resoplido gracioso cuando escuchó el sonido proveniente del pequeño. Sin duda era un auténtico gatito. Alejó su mano y se levantó, dejando desconcertado a Chat. -¿Qué ocurre Marinette?

-nada, solo que pensaba que es hora de ir a dormir- en realidad estaba bastante cansada del el agitado día que habían tenido. Solo quería darse un baño y dormir.

-vamos Chat, es hora del baño- subió rápido hacia su cuarto y tomó todo lo necesario para darse una ducha. Pensó que Chat esta vez, como la anterior noche, le reclamaría su espacio así que bajo con su improvisada piyama y se fue directo al baño para preparar su baño.

Chat de inmediato se puso nervioso cuando vio regresar a Marinette con su ropa y la de ella y se metió sin verlo al baño. Cuando escuchó el agua correr su mente se puso a trabajar a mil por hora. ¿Se bañarían juntos? Sin antes el pudor había podido con él y le había exigido que le dejara tomar su baño solo, ahora que sabía quién era ella y la idea latente de que Marinette tenía sentimientos por él, ahora estaba con apenas unos cuantos hilos de cordura en su mente.

¿Qué se supone que haría?

Con caminar dubitativo comenzó a andar hacia la puerta del baño, decidiendo sí era una buena idea bañarse juntos o no ¿Cómo le podía decir que no? ¿él en realidad quería decir que no?

-Marinette…- su tono sonó tan quedito, que si Marinette no hubiera estado al pendiente, probablemente no le hubiera escuchado.

-tranquilo, ya sé lo que piensas del baño- cerró el grifo cuando el agua llegó a la altura adecuada- tendremos la misma rutina todos los días. Así que toma tu baño y yo estaré arriba hablando con Tikki ¿de acuerdo?, solo apresúrate.

El suspiro que lanzó Chat fue entre uno de alivio y otro de decepción. Ahora tenía una necesidad de estar en todo momento junto a Marinette, y si ella se hubiera ofrecido a bañarlo, sinceramente en aquel momento él no se hubiera opuesto. Pero debía de sacarse esas tontas ideas de la cabeza, en aquellos momentos no estaban ayudando en nada.

Chat dobló cuidadosamente la ropa que había escogido ese día y la acomodo sobre uno de los muebles, tomó su baño rápido y una vez seco se puso nuevamente la vieja blusa de Marinette. Hoy reparo en el olor familiar que la prenda desprendía, dulce.

Salió del cuarto de baño y subió en silencio las escaleras hacía la habitación de la chica. Sus padres estaban en la panadería y no subirían hasta muy noche por la gran cantidad de pedidos que tenían ese día.

Escuchó el murmurar de dos voces, una era de Marinette, mientras la otra pertenecía a la pequeña kwami llamada Tikki.

-¿Cómo es que no sentí nada de eso?-la voz de la chica sonaba entre el pánico y la preocupación. Chat agudizó el oído para entender mejor a que se refería.

-tranquila Marinette- Tikki se escuchaba un poco incomoda- es porque el poder del Miraculous aun te protegía. Pero no del todo. Tu cuerpo sufría pero tu mente no podía regristarlo.

-Tikki, ¿qué hubiera pasado si la herida hubiera sido más profunda? ¿o los cortes más grandes?

La pequeña kwami no sabia como contestar a eso. Marinette se sentía mal. Una cosa era saber que el trabajo de heroína implicaba algunos golpes y raspones, pero nunca antes se había visto en tal estado. La foto que le había enseñado Alya la dejo bastante conmocionada ¿Qué sucedería más adelante? ¿Qué si el kwami que dormía dentro de Chat se tardaba en despertar?

No quería atormentarse con preguntas que nadie podía contestarle en el momento, pero era difícil suprimirlas de su mente. Alejar esos pensamientos. Se dejó caer en el sofá rosa que tenía en la parte baja de su habitación, cerró los ojos y se puso una mano sobre ellos.

Tikki la miro con impotencia, no sabiendo que podía hacer o decir para tranquilizar esa mente suya. En ese momento, divisó como unas orejitas negras se asomaban por la entrada de la habitación, así que se apresuró al lado del pequeño niño y le susurró para que solo él pudiera oírle.

-Quizás necesite un poco de animos- señaló el cuerpo inmóvil de Marinette- ¿quieres ayudarme?

Chat asintió, con sus ojitos brillantes ante la expectativa. Era probable que no fuera de mucha ayuda dado su tamaño y su nula fuerza, pero él podía apoyarla de esa manera. Si Marinette necesitaba un apoyo emocional, él podía hacerlo.

Caminó con paso decidido al sofá, se acercó con cautela y antes de que fuera sorprendido, se lanzó sobre el estómago de Marinette, cayendo con un ligero golpe.

-¿qué pas…- Marinette se incorporó de golpe al sentir el peso que cayó sobre ella. Solo para encontrarse con un niño hermoso, que tenía el rostro más serio que alguna vez pudiera haber visto.

-olvidalo- su voz, aunque seguía siendo la de un niño era fuerte- sea lo que sea que te atormente, olvídalo. Por favor, prométeme que si estas triste, que si quieres hablar sobre algo, lo que sea que te preocupe, me lo dirás.

-per…

-no, no digas peros, sé que en este momento no soy el mejor. No puedo ayudarte en las peleas, no puedo cuidar tu espalda y es por mi culpa que tu cuerpo sufrió los daños que vimos en aquella foto, pero quiero ser útil, quiero ayudarte de algún modo, y si solo puedo hacerlo aquí, jugando contigo y tratando de eliminar recuerdos tristes y cosas que no te dejen, entonces lo hare, me esforzare por no molestar y no ser una carga.

Se abrazó a su cintura y se cobijó en su calor. No pensaba dejarla ir.

Marinette entendió en esos momentos que su silencio y sus sonrisas aparentes no habían hecho otra cosa que preocupar al pobrecillo. Ella misma decía que saldrían juntos. Un trabajo de equipo, pero ella solita se adjudicaba toda la carga y responsabilidad. Aquello, en vez de ayudar, solo hacía que las cosas fueran peores.

Abrazó con ternura al pequeño minino que tenía entre sus brazos, recargó su barbilla en sus cabellos dorados, provocándole cosquillas estas.

-perdóname Chat, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir menos, te prometo que eres siempre acudiré a ti si algo me molesta. Después de todo somos el dúo de París ¿No?- trató de bromear con el nombre que algunos de los seguidores del ladyblog le habían dado. Chat solo apretó un poco más.

Cuando Marinette se fue a bañar, Chat aprovechó para prender la computadora de la recamara y hacer una revisión de sus cosas. Los correos que había recibido de Nino, confirmándole que estaba bien, que se divirtiera y que no olvidara sus regalos, así como trece correos de Chloe, la mayoría reclamando su falta de tacto por no avisarle ni invitarla a un viaje tan bueno como lo era ir a la semana de la moda en Berlín.

Tambien estuvo otro de su chofer, diciéndole que cubriría sus espaldas con Natalie y su padre por si llegaban a preguntar, pero le pedía que se reportara todas las noches. Él era sin duda un gran hombre, y no lo decía solo por el descomunal tamaño.

Contestó los correos que creyó convenientes, eliminó otros más y finalmente cerró sesión, solo para reparar en algo que antes no había visto. El fondo de pantalla de Marinette era un collage de fotos suyas con corazones.

Él que había pensado que Marinette tenía un gusto por la moda, especialmente por los diseños de su padre, cuando en realidad eran las fotos de él las que había coleccionado todo el tiempo. Siendo sinceros, era algo muy tierno que ella coleccionará imágenes de él. Decía mucho del cariño que sentía por Adrien Agreste. Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, sin poder evitarlo, y no sé fue de ellos, incluso cuando llegó Marinette duchada y lista para dormir.

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada- contestó el pequeño mientras él solito se movía hacia la cama. En el lugar le esperaba la muñeca de trapo ladybug, pero ahora que sabía la verdad sobre su creadora, sinceramente prefería mil veces a la original.

-mis padres me dijeron que no los esperáramos para dormir, así que vamos a descansar, hoy ha sido un largo día.

Marinette se subió a la cama e hizo espacio para que Chat ocupara su lugar. El pequeño fue rápido y se tapó con las sabanas mientras Marinette daba los dulces sueños a Tikki.

La pequeña kwami se acercó a ambos, y ahora que Chat sabía la verdad respecto a ella, no había mucho caso que se escondiera, así que tomó la almohada en donde habitualmente se dormía y se acomodó en la esquina de la cama, cerca de la cabecera.

-buenas noches chat- dijo Marinette acomodándose dentro de las cobijas.

-buenas noches, Marinette- dijo quedamente Chat. Pero no se durmió enseguida, sino que se quedó muy quieto, pensando en cómo decir lo que en verdad quería. Después de 10 minutos, decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Marinette?- preguntó quedamente.

-mmm- la chica ya estaba adormilada, por lo que apenas si hizo ruido.

-puedo….¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-dime-la chica se volteó para verle el rostro.

-¿te importaría abrazarme?- en la oscuridad Marinette no podía ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Chat. En vez de contestarle, se acercó más a él y pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza. Lo acunó contra su cuerpo y puso su cabeza por encima de la de él. Chat se puso como un tomate, no podía creer que la chica en realidad hiciera caso a su petición. Pero no había otro lugar en donde quisiera estar en aquel momento que no fuera así.

Se acurrucó y dejo que por un momento, todos los problemas y todos los inconvenientes que habían vivido se fueran lejos de su mente. En menos de 5 minutos ambos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

En una casa en París, un par de mellizos, se encontraban solos en su habitación. En los corazones de ambos pequeños un sentimiento negativo crecía y se arraigaba. Por la ventana de su habitación, dos mariposas negras volaron hasta posarse en las pertenencias más valiosas de ambos. Un par de pulseras de plata en las que ambos tenían grabados sus nombres.

El niño y la niña, de 10 años de edad, de repente sintieron una fuerza recorrer su cuerpo, mientras alrededor de sus ojos, un extraño contorno se formaba.

-ese sentimiento tan horrible debe de olvidarse- una voz profunda resonaba dentro de sus pequeñas cabezas rubias.- mi nombre es Hank Moth y puedo ayudarles con eso, pero a cambio necesito que me hagan un favor. ¿Qué opinan, mis queridos Trick and treat?

-cuenta con nosotros, Hank Moth.


	10. ¿Trick or Treat?

Chat no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero sentía que era una eternidad, de vez en cuando se removía entre unos confortables brazos, buscando cobijo y este le era correspondido en forma de un suave apretón o una caricia perezosa sobre su despeinada melena.

Solo hasta que la cama le pareció insoportable se incorporó perezosamente, moviéndose entre el abrazo para frotarse los ojos y estirarlo. La penumbra de la habitación no había cambiado nada, de hecho parecía aún más oscuro que cuando se habían ido a dormir, intento ver la hora, pensando que quizás tenía una de esas desorientaciones del sueño a causa de los sucesos de los últimos días.

Así que con cuidado bajo de la cama y se movió sigilosamente para ver la hora en el teléfono de Marinette, mientras la chica seguía dormida. Se sorprendió de ver la hora y el hecho de que habían sonado al menos cuatro alarmas. Algo no estaba bien, según el reloj, al menos habían pasado doce horas desde que ellos se fueron a dormir, pero el cielo no parecía aclarar en ningún segundo.

Comenzó a mover ligeramente a Marinette, pero ella solo contestaba con ligeros gimoteos, removiéndose y quejándose de vez en cuando, como si fuera parte de un mal sueño.

-Marinette, Marinette, ¡MARINETTE!- gritó una y otra vez, pero no tuvo respuesta. Estaba respirando, pero no parecía despertar pronto. Se movió por encima de su cuerpo y fue directamente con Tikki, la kwami parecía también estar atrapada en su sueño.

Asustado, Chat bajó corriendo las escaleras, solo para darse cuenta de lo desértica que estaba la sala de casa, miro en todos lados, pero no encontró rastros de los padres de Marinette, siguió hacia la panadería y ahí, en la cocina, junto al horno, Tom estaba desplomado sobre costales de harina, pero no parecía algo apetecible, sino un mal sueño.

Corrió hacia la parte delantera de la panadería, para tratar de ver si Sabine estaba bien, y ella se encontraba en igual de condiciones, balbuceando nombre entre dientes y removiéndose incomoda en la silla en la que estaba dormida.

Estaba seguro que esto pasaba en toda París, y sintiendo el temor crecer desde lo más profundo de su ser, regresó a al baño y tomó un vaso de agua helada, con cuidado subió las escaleras, batiéndose contra el miedo, contra la incertidumbre.

La habitación seguía tal y como la dejo, con la excepción que ahora había ruidos provenientes de los labios de Marinette, palabras que no tenían coherencia, sin embargo al acercarse vio lo que parecía una pelea contra un ser imaginario. Dejó en vaso en el suelo con cuidado y subió al lado de su lady, tratando desesperadamente de despertarla, de darle consuelo.

-my lady, abre los ojos, por favor, necesito que regreses, vamos, tú puedes- su voz era firme pero con un tono suave, casi dulce, quería que ella regresará de aquel lugar que estuviera atrapada, era tan extraño ser el único despierto. No lo entendía bien, él porque estaba tan despierto cuando todo el mundo parecía estar atrapados en una pesadilla. Las palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, fue difícil separarse de ella, pero debía de permitirse tal distancia si quería ayudarla de verdad.

Tomó el vaso y lo llevó consigo, metió sus deditos con cuidado y los mojó lo suficiente para salpicar el rostro de Marinette, esperaba que con ello pudiera despertarla, pero no logró absolutamente nada, así que fue por su segunda opción.

-Tikki, ¡TIKKI!- susurró lo más cerca de la kwami mientras rociaba el agua sobre su rostro- vamos Tikki, ustedes son más fuertes, tú y Plagg no los demuestran en cada transformación, debes ayudarme, Marinette nos necesita, vamos Tikki, ahora, ¡ahora!- repetía una y otra vez.

Tikki viajaba de una vida a otra, de una época a otra, tantos rostros, tantos recuerdos que se acumulaban en su mente, desde la primer Ladybug, cada historia, cada momento difícil, cada perdida soportada con valentía, pero los recuerdos eran dolorosos, por más que trataba de evocar los momentos de dicha, los finales felices, todo lo que veía en su mente era lo doloroso que había tenido que soportar, sola, sin plagg, como si su compañero nunca hubiera estado con ella, a su lado. Como si fuera simplemente una más.

Se sentía cada vez más pequeña, más indefensa, más temerosa, hasta que escuchó, entre tantas voces que la atormentaban, un murmullo, un ligero susurro que cobraba intensidad como una llama, crecía, se fortalecía y trataba de llegar a ella, alcanzarla, tenderle una mano.

Era tan familiar, un voz que siglo tras siglo, despertar tras despertar estaba con ella. Le llamaba, le pedía que no los dejara solos, los necesitaban, ahora, y la necesitaba a ella, fuerte, porque él simplemente no podía. Escuchó atentamente, hasta que, sin previo aviso, su nombre apareció como una suave plegaria, una palabra que le dijo tantas cosas, tantas verdades, y disipó la neblina en su mente. Plagg.

Los ojos de Tikki se abrieron de golpe, enfocándose en el pequeño de ojos verdes que estaba desesperado, con las lágrimas surcando todo su rostro mientras trataba de despertarla. El pequeño Chat suspiro de alivio, soltando el poco aire que lograba contener. Tikki voló inmediatamente enfrente de él.

-Tikki, por favor, Marinette- ambos volvieron su rostro a la chica que ahora parecía más decidida a luchar con ese ser fantasma que la amenazaba, movía sus brazos de un lado hacia el otro, tratando de desahacer algo, de quitarse algo de encima.

Una pesadilla

Eso le parecía estar viviendo a chat en ese momento, impotente, tratando en vano de traer de regreso a su niñera y amiga. Tikki la sobrevoló, valorando como debía de actuar, definitivamente un akuma estaba haciendo de las suyas, y debido a este ahora su portadora estaba atrapada.

Quizás si entraba en sus pensamientos podría traerla de vuelta, necesitaban purificar al akuma antes de que algo irreversible pasará.

-¿Qué le pasa?- el pequeño gatito estaba a su lado, mirando muy afligido hacia Marinette.- Tikki, porque no responde ¿Puedes ayudarla?

\- tranquilo- la voz que Tikki ocupó trataba de dar un efecto tranquilizante.- debemos liberarla del sueño.

-¿Cómo? Dime como lo hare con esta forma inútil.

-Chat, escucha, necesito que estes centrado, entraré en la mente de Marinette, pero debes de hablar con ella, algo tiene que hacerla volver, ¡vamos!- dicho lo anterior, se puso sobre la cabeza de la chica y desapareció en un santiamén.

Por su parte, Chat, aunque seguía llorando, tomó valor y entrelazó una de las manos de Marinette con la suya, comparando el tamaño, tan diferentes ahora.

-Marinette, por favor, dijiste que no me dejarías atrás nunca, vamos, eres fuerte- la miró a través de las lágrimas- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos en el colegio? No sabías quien era, pero estabas tan furiosa pensando que alguien más venía a fastidiarte la vida, en ese momento no te dejaste, ni antes ni ahora, eres una chica tan fuerte, tan linda, por favor Marinette, me has demostrado una y otra vez lo que yo aprendí a con cada batalla tu lado, tienes que regresar, necesitas saber quien soy, necesito decirte quien soy para que podamos hacer algo….

El nudo en la garganta le dificultaba un poco el habla, pero aun así, a pesar de que se sentía tan frustrado, siguió.

-vuelve Marinette, necesitamos vencer al akuma, necesitamos hablar, necesito que sepas…. todo- en ese instante, Tikki salió y los ojos de Marinette comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente, como si tratará de salir de un sueño muy pesado y profundo. Apretó sus dedos entrelazados y Chat de inmediato se limpió el rostro, contento, o al menos aliviado.

-¿Marinette?- su voz sonó ligeramente más débil, como si se le fuera toda la fuerza en esa palabra tan simple, tan sencilla de pronunciar.

La chica enfocó su vista en Chat, no estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo, pero luego de eso miró la oscuridad de su habitación y se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre Tikki?- miró a su alrededor en busca de peligro.

-un Akuma- dijo la kwami volando hasta quedar frente de ella- tenemos que averiguar que tan grave es.

-¿Y mis padres?- la kwami negó con la cabeza, contestando su pregunta.

-están dormidos- dijo Chat, mientras se bajaba de la cama y buscaba uno de sus cambios, le pareció que el pantalón deportivo sería una buena opción. – estábamos dormidos todos. Algo me despertó, es difícil decirlo, pero sentí esa necesidad, pero tú y Tikki estaban...

A pesar de que su explicación era lo más concisa posible, no pudo seguir hablando, el alivio era algo indescriptible, de alguna forma, con Marinette y Tikki despiertas y alerta, estaba seguro de que las cosas estarían bien, que ellos podrían contra todo.

-Marinette- la pequeña criatura moteada llamó la atención de su portadora. Lo demás no fue necesario decirlo, el mensaje no verbal fue claro. Dos palabras fueron dichas y antes de que Chat volviera al lado de su amor platónico, está ya estaba transformada en ladybug y lista para salir volando por la ventana del techo que daba al balcón.

-espera- dijo Chat, corriendo hacia ella y atrapando su pierna antes de que saltará- llévame contigo.

Marinette le miro, debatiendo internamente la idea, no estaba segura que fuera la mejor idea, pudiera ser que incluso lo estuviera poniendo en riesgo al hacer algo así, pero…

-de acuerdo- le tomó en brazos y le acomodó en su espalda mientras subía hacia el balcón. – no podré sujetarte, así que necesito que te sujetes bien a mí.

Chat no lo pensó dos veces, de inmediato entrelazo las manitas a la altura de la clavicula de la chica, para no lastimarla, y sus piernitas las pasó hacia las caderas, en donde apretó ligeramente. Una vez que ladybug estuvo segura de que no correría ningún peligro en esa disposición, se lanzó hacia la oscura noche que azotaba todo París.

Tal y como chat sospechó, los habitantes de la ciudad estaban bajo la influencia de un akuma, sin duda con un poder de lo más peculiar. Techo tras techo, fueron velozmente, buscando alguna pista, algún indicio o rastro que les permitiera llegar al meollo del asunto.

Al principio parecía una búsqueda caótica, sin sentido, hasta que chat divisó algo a la distancia. Unos movimientos ondulantes que viajaban entre las calles de París, como si se tratara de un río en movimiento, una vía principal con múltiples canales que terminaban en las casas de las calles. Iba y venía, pero siempre estaba el caudal principal.

Ladybug se encaminó hacia el sitio y en cuanto aterrizaron en una de las calles principales de la ciudad y se acercaron Chat bajó de la espalda de Marinette y corrió a la mancha negra que parecía estar por la calle, su forma no parecía viscosa o liquida, y efectivamente no lo era, se dio cuenta en cuando llegó para observar la textura, y aunque estaba algo temeroso, acercó su mano.

-Chat, aléjate de eso- a la chica se le pusieron los vellos de punta cuando vio que chat estaba tocando la cosa negra, pensó incluso que era una trampa, pero se sorprendió cuando, al retirar la mano el pequeño, todo lo que encontró fue polvo, como arenilla negra escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

-es arena- dijo Chat asombrado de ver las diminutas partículas reintegrarse a la línea de origen. Ladybug se acercó y repitió la acción. En ese instante, la arena subió escurridiza por su brazos, finos hilos que se iban entretejiendo alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no apretaban, no atacaban, simplemente acariciaban, y poco a poco llegaron a sus ojos, tratando de cubrirlos como si se tratara de un velo.

Lady retrocedió de inmediato y se alejó, quitándose con las manos el resto de arenilla, pero a Chat la arenilla no parecía atacarlo, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta fue susurrada de manera tan baja que apenas si él mismo la escuchó- ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente?

\- no lo sé- dijo ladybug incorporándose mientras el río de arena se alejaba, despegándose del piso y volando directamente hacía la torre Eiffel. Desde la distancia observó que había más de esos ríos moviéndose, y supuso que el causante de aquellas cosas estaría en ese lugar. –vamos, creo que sé dónde podremos encontrar al autor intelectual de esto.

Se agachó para que Chat se volviera acomodar en su espalda. Y una vez listos, ladybug lanzó su yoyo y fue directamente hacia la edificación más famosa de toda su ciudad.

- _parecen estar muy divertidos, niños-_ la voz de Hawk moth sonó de manera queda en la cabeza de los dos pequeños que se encontraban en la punta de la torre Eiffel, contemplando la maravillosa ciudad sumida en la oscuridad- _pero no veo como este don que han pedido les permita encontrar los miraculous que les he pedido._

La pequeña niña fue la que contestó por ambos, demostrando claramente quien estaba al mando.

-todos están dormidos, sumidos en sus más profundas pesadillas de niños, la arena ha comenzado la búsqueda, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de…- no pudo seguir hablando, porque ambos hermanos sintieron la presencia de alguien en sus espaldas, y no estaban equivocados, ahí, en la esquina, caminado con total confianza, se encontraba ladybug con yoyo en mano y…

Sola.

-¿Y el minino, ladybug?- preguntó la niña con la mano en su cintura, completamente confiada y segura de sus palabras.

Marinette espero encontrarse con todo, con un hombre en una traje negro, quizás con una mujer con una excéntrica vestimenta, en serio que tenía en su mente varias posibilidades, pero lo que nunca paso por su cabeza ni por un segundo era estar en aquella situación.

Ante ella, no uno, sino dos niños estaban mirándola con sumo interés.

La niña, enfundada en una hermoso vestido de color negro estilo victoriano, con las faldas a la altura de la rodilla y listones morados enmarcando bordados y holanes. Sus guantes de encaje negro combinaban a la perfección con su piel blanca y el elegante moño que adornaba sus cabellos.

El niño no se quedaba atrás, su traje consistía en un elegante traje de gala, un corte simple, el pantalón y el saco eran de tela negra, el chaleco tenia toques satinados, mientras que la camisa era del mismo tono morado que el de, supuso ladybug, su hermana gemela. Pero, a diferencia de su hermana, el niño estaba sentado contra parte de la infraestructura de fierro, sosteniendo entre sus manos un hermoso oso de felpa café, con un moño morado en la garganta a modo de corbata. Su cabello rebelde y desordenado, tan parecido al de Chat.

Ambos niños tenían el cabello de color dorado y esos ojos azules, rodeados de un antifaz que parecía salido de un carnaval de máscaras de Venecia, por supuesto con la característica forma de la mariposa, una marca personal que distinguía a las personas akumatizadas por hawk moth. En sus muñecas vislumbró un brillo, tan tenue que al parpadeo siguiente ya no estaba ahí, así que simplemente lo ignoró.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la niña, algo más malhumorada- te hice una pregunta ¿Qué no vas a contestar? – la pequeña tenía carácter y sabía que esto sería un verdadero retro, con el doble de personas akumatizadas y la mitad de superhéroes para enfrentarlas.

-¿No deberían están en sus camas ehh….?- Marinette quería averiguar sus nombres.

-trick, mi nombre es trick, y mi hermano es el pequeño treat- incluso hizo una pequeña reverencia, alzando ligeramente la punta de sus faldas e inclinándose.

\- de acuerdo- ladybug suspiro, pensó que, siendo unos niños, quizás sería más sencillo manejar la situación, en su ser albergó la esperanza de poder hacer que ellos mismos se liberaran de sus akumas, era algo difícil, por supuesto, incluso se aventuraba a decir que imposible, ya que nunca había logrado a liberar a una persona del akuma que los poseía, pero tal vez, al haber tratado con niños anteriormente, le daría alguna ventaja. – trick ¿Por qué están tan enojados, que ha pasado?

-nada- dijo trick, poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato- no ha pasado absolutamente nada, ¿verdad treat?.

Su hermano se limitó a seguir en silencio, mirando hacia la zona donde platicaban su hermana y ladybug, pero sin decir nada a ninguna de las dos. Ladybug se dio cuenta entonces que si quería obtener respuestas, seria Treat la persona que podría decirle las cosas sin tener que molestar con preguntas una y otra vez. Avanzó tres pasos más hasta que estuvo frente a ambos gemelos, y agachándose ligeramente para quedar a su altura, extendió su mano.

-vamos, sé que podemos solucionar cualquier…- un manotazo fue dado en seguida, mientras la mirada de la pequeña niña parecía brillar con intensidad.

-¡LOS ADULTOS PIENSAN QUE LO SABEN TODO! ¡QUE TIENEN LA RAZÓN EN TODO!- su grito estremeció los oídos de ladybug, que de inmediato se incorporó- no tienes razón, no sabes lo que pasó, y todos necesitan enfrentarse a sus miedos, todos necesitan saber lo que se siente ser un niño y que el monstruo debajo de la cama quiera ir por ti- el polvo que se había estado reuniendo cerca de la torre, subió por su estructura para posicionarse justo sobre la pequeña, al principio parecía un concentrado enjambre de abejas completamente negras, pero poco a poco comenzaron a tomar una forma específica y ante sus ojos, el temor más creciente de la infancia de Marinette se materializó.

Aunque fue hasta la edad de 7 años que tuvo miedo del monstruo del armario, que resultó ser un tonto abrigo de lana de borrego demasiado viejo y grande, la imagen que recordaba la chica de aquella criatura que la acechaba se hizo realidad.

Imponente, con una gran boca y cientos de ojos que la miraban, aquella creación de su imaginación acababa de cobrar vida. Entonces Marinette recordó.

Esta era la pesadilla que no la había permitido despertar, en su pesadilla, no importara cuanto se alejaba de la bestia, o cuanto trataba de proteger a la gente que le importaba, siempre era esa cosa la que ganaba. Entonces ese era el poder de la pequeña trick, usar tus miedos de la infancia en tu contra. Pero si solamente ella podía hacer esto ¿Significaba que el niño podría hacer otra cosa?

El tiempo era demasiado precioso para averiguarlo, y tenía que afrontar sus miedos, así que con decisión lanzó su yoyo, enrollándose una y otra vez alrededor del monstruo, apretó y sin más, la arena se esparció como si nada. Ladybug suspiro, aliviada por un momento, sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, y antes de que se percatara, la arena se volvió a agrupar y la bestia rugió con furia en su dirección.

-vamos, ladybug, ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con él? – El puchero de la niña era adorablemente burlón- te ha extrañado, dime ¿Por qué no van a jugar un poco de atrapadas? Estoy segura de que a él le encantará- y al tronar sus dedos, la bestia arremetió contra la heroína, que no pudo hacer algo más que salir volando del sitio.

-esto es divertido ¿vienes Treak?- preguntó la niña, mientras miraba de reojo a su gemelo, que seguía sentado.

-no, ve tú- la contestación fue simple y seca.

La pequeña solo encogió ligeramente los hombros- como quieras- una nube de arena negra se formó debajo de sus pies y se la llevó volando, persiguiendo el espectáculo que estaban dando ladybug y su pesadilla de la infancia.

Chat miro la escena desde un piso más abajo, su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando vio a ese monstruo tomar forma e ir a por su lady y el ahí sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Cuando vieron a los gemelos a la distancia, pensaron rápidamente en un plan, un que por supuesto no involucrará que Chat apareciera en escena, de no ser preciso, pero ahora que el chico estaba solo, quizás podría acercarse a él y tratar de averiguar a donde estaba el akuma.

Se alegraba de no haber perdido parte de su agilidad, aunque con un cuerpo tan pequeño, sus extremidades debían estirarse al máximo para poder escalar.

Cuando llegó a la punta de la torre, se escondió detrás de una de las vigas de la torre. En ese momento, el niño se levantó de su lugar y, sin mirar en su dirección, habló.

-¿Por qué has venido, Chat Noir?- a la distancia, parecía estar hablando con su pequeño osito, pero era claro que sabía de la presencia del minino.

-¿Qué planean hacer?- trató de que su voz sonara más fuerte y grave, no como la voz de niño que tenía por culpa de la transformación. Treat se aferró a su osito al contestar.

-la gente no entiende, los adultos nunca entienden, solo dicen, solo piensan en lo que sería mejor, pero no en lo que nosotros creemos. No tienen miedos, los olvidan, y por tanto, olvidan que los niños temen a cosas- alzó la vista para situarla en la dirección que su hermana había tomado. – Pero ahora es diferente, ahora Trick quiere que las personas sientan lo que nosotros sentimos cuando estamos solos, cuando nadie está en las noches a nuestro lado… solamente… mis padres no entiende, nadie entiendo… nosotros… solo alguien nos entendía, y la separaron de nosotros, y por ello han vuelto las pesadillas, los monstruos, ¡ELLA NOS QUERÍA! ¡ELLA NOS CUIDABA Y NOS DABA VALOR!- su voz se elevó cada vez más hasta que fue un gritó explosivo.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién los separó de ella?- quizás, solo quizás, si la chica volvía a ellos, podría liberar a los niños.- Dime, Treat, tal vez pueda ayudarlos.

- _Treat ¿Qué estás haciendo? Busca a Chat noir y quítale su anillo.-_ la voz de hawk moth volvió a hacerse presente.

-Espera y verás- fue la contestación del pequeño rubio mientras miraba lo que se acercaba a la distancia.

Al estar del otro lado, Chat no podía ver lo que se aproximaba, así que no pensó mientras hablaba.

-te propongo un trato, Treat, si consigo traer de regreso a la persona que fue alejada de ustedes ¿Prometen dejar de hacer esto y entregar sus poderes?

-sabes, Chat, me gustan muchos los tratos, de hecho, solía hacer muchos tratos con ella para jugar, así que estas son mis condiciones: tendrás tres horas para traerme a mi amiga, es algo simple: si tu ganas, te doy lo que nos da nuestras habilidades, si yo ganó quiero tu anillo.

-trato- dijo Chat, siendo consciente de que no podría dar el anillo, ese anillo grande no estaba en sus deditos.

-Una cosita más- en eso Chat escuchó los forcejeos y gritos que una chica daba parra que la soltarán- ya que estarás ocupado, Ladybug se quedara a cuidarnos, después de todo, somos niños ¿no?

-Treat ¿Qué haces?- a la distancia, la voz mandona de su hermana le habló, detrás de ella la gran bestia traía sujetada a ladybug por la cintura, inmovilizando sus brazos por cuerdas de arena que fluían constantemente.

-nada hermana, solo pensaba que sería interesante un nuevo juego- dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla y extendía una de sus manos hacia su hermana, está le subió a la nube.

¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Las atrapadas son interesantes, pero ¿recuerdas la vez que Mary nos llevó a aquel laberinto en el castillo de Inglaterra cuando fuimos de vacaciones a su casa? Creo que sería bueno jugar algo parecido.

La hermana asintió silenciosamente mientras creaba con su arena un gigantesco laberinto a los pies de la torre Eiffel, a lo largo del jardín. Con muros imposibles de escalar y una sola salida, difícil de descifrar el camino correcto desde el centro a pesar de estar viendo encima de este.

-ladybug- dijo Treat mirándola, con su osito colgando en una de sus manos- te propongo un trato, tienes tres horas para resolver el laberinto. Si no lo consigues, nos tendrás que dar tu Miraculous.- Marinette dejó de removerse para fijar su atención en la persona que le hablaba.

-¿y qué pasa si yo ganó?

\- es tu premio, tú decide- dijo el pequeño. Trick lo miro interrogante, pero no cuestionó el nuevo juego de su hermano.

\- quiero que despierten a todas las personas, ninguna persona puede quedar bajo el sueño al que las sometieron.

-de acuerdo- aceptaron ambos hermanos.

-bien, es un trato- sentencio la heroína.

En ese momento, la niña construyó un gigantesco reloj de arena negra que comenzó a correr, mientras el monstruo que sujetaba a Marinette la depositaba en el medio del laberinto para después unirse a las paredes de arena.

-una cosa más- dijo la niña, antes de dejar correr el tiempo- cuando mi hermano y yo jugamos este juego, teníamos que salir antes del que monstruo nos atrapará. Así que aquí aplica lo mismo, si el monstruo te atrapa, pierdes y nosotros ganamos.

Y sin más, el tiempo comenzó a correr, y del centro del laberinto, un nuevo ser se formaba con la arena, no el monstruo de Marinette, sino uno completamente diferente. Temible y terrorífico.

Ladybug echó a correr incluso antes de esperar a ver a la criatura en su totalidad. Mientras los gemelos, con ayuda de la arena de la trick formaban una mesa y sillas de té para ver el espectáculo.

Chat se dio cuenta de todo, de la increíble capacidad del hermano menor para darle pistas, aunque no fueran muy buenas: 1- la chica que tenía que buscar se llamaba Mary; 2- la chica era de Inglaterra, no de Francia.

Bien aunque no fuera suficiente, aquello tenía que bastar para comenzar la búsqueda. El reloj corría y entendió que ese no era solo para ladybug, sino también para él.

Tres horas.

Ese era su tiempo según lo acordado, pero ahora estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente de su trato ¿Cómo diablos alguien tan bajito como él, atrapado en un cuerpo nada atlético podría cumplir la misión?

 _-muy astuto, treat, hacer tratos donde tú eres el ganador, me preguntó ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tú hermana?-_ hawk moth también disfrutaba del espectáculo que apenas comenzaba a dar ladybug en su búsqueda por la salida del laberinto.

-porque es más interesante cuando hay factores variables- contestó tan levemente el niño que apenas si se escuchó algo salir de sus labios.

-¿dijiste algo?- preguntó su hermana ladeando un poco la cabella, mirándole de manera curiosa.

-nada- la sonrisa que le devolvió fue casi perfecta- solo pensaba que nos divertiremos un buen rato.

-ya lo creo. Aunque me sigo preguntando ¿Dónde está ese minino negro? Es raro no verlo cerca.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor el gatito está haciendo una búsqueda del tesoro. – se encogió de hombros, tal y como su hermana lo había hecho anteriormente y ambos dirigieron su atención al pequeño punto rojo que corría para buscar una salida del laberinto más complicado que pudieron crear.


	11. tiempo en contra

Tres horas.

Tres horas parecían tiempo insuficiente. Necesitaba pensar, y rápido porque el maldito reloj estaba corriendo y cada grano de arena era tiempo en su contra. Pero necesitaba serenarse, pensar paso a paso y no perder el control de sus acciones y por ende de la situación.

Lo primero y más importante en este momento era bajar de la torre y buscar, buscar. Aunque una parte de su corazón estaba quedándose atrás en aquel laberinto con Marinette sufriendo entre librarse de la trampa y no ser atrapada por aquella horripilante bestia que estaba buscándola con ímpetu. Cuando le vio emerger de entre las paredes del laberinto, enfrente de la chica de traje rojo, casi grita. Su corazón de hecho pareció detenerse algunos segundos.

No había palabra correcta para describirlo. Era al menos de 3 metros, su cuerpo estaba hecho para que anduviera en cuatro patas. Las traseras eran iguales a las de un lobo, gruesas y grandes garras que podían desgarrar lo que tuviera a su paso. Sus brazos eran largos, de tal manera que tenía los nudillos apoyados en el piso. La posición era parecida a la que asumían los gorilas machos, pero mucho más robusta.

La piel era ese polvo, y parecía brillar como si tratara de una piel escamosa y resbaladiza. En ciertas zonas había protuberancias que terminaban en punta. La espina dorsal estaba cubierta de ellas, curveadas hacia atrás, como si fuera una gran mohicana. El rostro solo era la cereza del pastel. Era bestial, con fauces enormes de las cuales sobresalían dientes descomunales de la parte superior e inferior, las narices parecían las de un toro, y su ceño era amplio. Los ojos eran como puntos rojos que se fijaban en espacios negros y profundos.

Esa cosa era una pesadilla hecha realidad e iría a la caza de Marinette, la perseguiría cual presa y no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si la atrapaba. Necesitaba confiar en ella, su astucia y perspicacia le permitiría mantenerse lejos de la bestia.

"prometo no tardar, aguanta, my lady, este pobre gato tonto tratará de hacer lo posible para sacarte de allí" cerró los ojos y rogó que de alguna manera sus pensamientos llegaran hasta ella. Así, dio la espalda de la escena y comenzó a pensar ¿Cómo diablos llegaba a encontrar a esa persona?

Claramente no se movería, bueno en aquellas circunstancias en las que se encontraba toda París era difícil pensar que alguien pudiera salir del lugar donde cayó en su estado de sueño. Pero esto era un camino sin salida, no estaba seguro de donde comenzar ni como era la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Era buscar una aguja en un pajar, uno demasiado grande. Aunque su primer impulso fue bajar a toda velocidad y comenzar a correr en busca de más pistas, algo en su interior le dijo que quizás la mejor idea no era bajar, sino subir y visualizar.

Trepó como un rayo hasta la punta de la torre y miro alrededor. La ciudad de las luces cubierta por una noche eterna sin estrellas, con grandes ríos de arena negra fluyendo por sus calles. Una corriente constante que iba de un lado a otro, asegurándose que siguieran sumergidos en sus peores sueños.

-la arena- susurró Chat para sí mismo. Ese, esa era la única pista que le faltaba. Sonrió con un aire triunfal mientras comenzaba a bajar por las laterales de la torre. Lo que necesitaba se lo daría la arena. Sin saberlo, los pequeños akumatizados le habían dado una enorme pista.

Mientras tanto, ladybug corría entre las enormes paredes, virando de un lado al otro, trazando mentalmente el camino para saber cuáles lugares había pasado. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando comenzó a ver como las paredes se movían, cerrándose caminos y abriendo nuevos. Maldijo internamente, mientras hacia su nueva ruta y ponía atención a su alrededor. Mas que no acabar a tiempo el laberinto, temía por el gigante y monstruoso ser que estaba encerrado con ella.

Esa cosa era sumamente desagradable, y no sabía exactamente que debía hacer para no caer presa de sus garras. Y para aumentar su preocupación, temía por la seguridad del pequeño chat, se había quedado solo en la parte superior de la torre Eiffel y no podía dejar de preguntarse que estaría haciendo o pensando. Así como el creía ser una carga para ella, ahora ella pensaba que estaba siendo una de las mayores preocupaciones de él. Y eso era malo, sin duda, dado su estado actual, bien podría tratar de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla, aunque eso implicará poner su propia vida en peligro. Él podría hacerse un daño grave y si eso ocurría, no se lo perdonaría a ella misma.

Quizás si subía a una de las paredes podría observar mejor y encontrar más rápido la salida, pero cuando intento lanzar su yoyo por encima de las paredes, una fuerza regresó el lanzamiento. Estaba en aprietos y a menos que pusiera todo su empeño en salir de esto, esta podía ser la última aventura de ladybug.

Justo en ese momento, escuchó un rugir al mismo tiempo que un trote comenzó a sonar cerca. La bestia estaba de caza e iba por ella. Eso la hizo solo correr con más empeño. Rogando que esas tres horas fueran suficientes para hacer algo por ambos. Cambio de dirección. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda y derecha otra vez, y cuando creyó ver un espacio abierto y se adelantó para salir del laberinto, la realidad fue completamente diferente. Volvió al centro del laberinto. Y con el monstruo pisándole los talones, solo atinó a voltear ligeramente y seguir hacia otro pasadizo.

-Chat, sea donde sea que estés, por favor, mantente a salvo- susurró al viento, deseando que sus palabras llegaran a oídos del tierno minino.

Tres cuadras lejos de la torre Eiffel, Chat corría a cuatro patas, deseando ser más veloz. Su agilidad era nada comparado con su cuerpo adolescente, pero debía ser suficiente, tenía que ser suficiente para poder salvar a su lady y a él mismo de un fatídico final.

Observó como la arena entraba por las ventanas abiertas y por debajo de la puerta de casas, comercios y demás lugares, vigilando el sueño permanente de todos. Esta era la mejor carta que tenía para jugar, y si no servía, tendría que enfrentarse a unos furiosos gemelos que se darían cuenta que no tenía miraculous que entregar.

Tenía que ser positivo, debía serlo, necesitaba cualquier idea que lo anclara a la tierra y le permitiera tener la cabeza fría y clara para pensar.

Siguió avanzando por las calles de París, dándose cuenta de los patrones que seguía la arena negra y viendo su inmunidad ante ella. Eso podía ser una ventaja, y debía aprovecharla lo más que pudiera.

Corrió hasta llegar a su hogar, la mansión Agreste. Se coló adentro y como sospechó, no había nadie en la casa salvó por el chofer que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba dormido sobre el asiento del automóvil.

Sinceramente, esperaba que al despertar no tuviera ningún dolor agudo por lo incomodo de su posición. Subió a toda velocidad hasta su cuanto, donde encendió su propio computador y comenzó a buscar. Por suerte para él, el poder de los gemelos no afectaba la tecnología. Tenía dos búsquedas que hacer, la primera fue enfocada en agencias de niñeras, mientras la segunda se enfocó en encontrar a cierta familia que tenía gemelos.

De alguna forma, las características físicas de trick y treak le resultaban muy familiares a Adrien, y la mejor manera de salir de la duda era averiguando más a detalle.

Los motores de búsqueda fueron eficientes, en menos de 5 minutos ese minino tuvo a su disposición al menos 20 agencias de niñeras y una foto de la familia que recordaba.

-¡BINGO!- exclamó Adrien cuando miró de cerca el retrato de 4 niños, un chico mayor, un bebé de dos años y un par de mellizos de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Por suerte su memoria no le había jugado una mala pasada. Los niños habían asistido a un evento de moda porque su madre era una modelo francesa y su padre era un empresario inglés. Apenas si los recordaba vagamente pero eso fue más que suficiente.

Otra búsqueda rápida le permitió conseguir la dirección, que no era lejos de ahí y la anotó de una hoja que colocó en una bolsita oculta del traje. Revisó su segunda búsqueda, al parecer ninguna agencia de niñeras en Francia ofrecía servicios de niñeras de otro país, por lo que todo se reducía a la casa de aquellos pequeños akumatizados.

Apagó la computadora y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa, con rumbo a uno de los suburbios más elegantes de toda París para buscar la casa de los Conan. Miro la arena a su alrededor por el camino, no parecía haber cambios en ella, seguía fluyendo tranquilamente, o eso le parecía, debía de apurarse, pronto sería demasiado tarde, el tiempo se le iba de entre las manos.

Al menos tardó media hora en llegar a su destino, lo cual lo dejó exhausto, y si esto le llevaba a un callejón sin salida, ya no tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en alguna salida.

"plagg, te necesito, tienes que despertar ya, Marinette me necesita, Tikki te necesita a ti" pensó con convicción, esperando que la desesperación del asunto le pudiera dar el incentivo necesario para despertar al kwami. El maestro Fu había dicho que se necesitaba un detonante grande para hacer regresar a Plagg, y si esto no era una situación fuerte, no sabía que más lo sería.

La casa en la que se detuvo era hermosa, no muy ostentosa, de hecho era igual a las demás casas, una fachada de ladrillo y paredes blancas, de tres pisos con amplias ventanas y un pórtico con escaleras. De hecho resultaba ser muy parecida al estilo de las casas de Londres, probablemente por influencia del padre de la familia.

Una vez más confirmó la dirección antes de acercarse a la puerta y tratar de girar la perilla, está no estaba cerrada, por lo que entró rápido y miró a su alrededor.

El vestíbulo tenía de frente las escaleras, del lado derecho se accedía a la sala y del lado izquierdo a un exquisito comedor de madera de caoba negra. El estilo de la sala tenía una peculiar combinación, pues aunque las paredes y la chimenea podrían ser confundidas con una sala inglesa, los muebles blancos eran demasiado modernos, sin embargo, en vez de no encajar en el cuadro, parecían darle un aire único.

Camino por el pasillo que estaba al lado de las escaleras, un que conducia a dos habitaciones más: la cocina y un despacho. Dado que era poco probable que alguien estuviera cocinando algo, opto por revisar el despacho, la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que solo empujó un poco más para colarse en su interior. El lugar estaba en penumbras, apenas si había luz suficiente para observar medianamente las cosas que los rodeaban.

Había estantes llenos de pesados libros que cubrían la pared detrás del escritorio que asimilaba a un viejo baúl. La chimenea que había del lado izquierdo tenía ligeras brasas del fuego que parecía no hace mucho tiempo que se había consumido. Encima del escritorio había una laptop abierta, con varias pestañas. Los papeles de finanzas y contratos estaban desperdigados por todos lados, una taza de té a medio tomar descansaba en un elegante platito de porcelana. La silla de cuero incluso se sentía tibia.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible?

Escuchó un ligero ruido en la parte de arriba y de inmediato fue a revisar el primer piso. Solo en ese momento recordó algo. No había rastro alguno de arena negra ni en la puerta ni cerca. La arena no parecía interesada en estar en la casa y eso debía significar algo.

Subió lo más aprisa que pudo cuando escuchó un segundo ruido, pero no parecía proceder de la primera planta, sino de la segunda, así que siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que encontró una puerta cerrada que dejaba escapar luz por debajo de esta.

-¿pero, cómo?- la mente del pequeño trabajaba a mil por hora, preguntándose qué diablos se escondía detrás de aquella puerta. Si Trick había dejado a París completamente sumido en la oscuridad y las pesadillas, ¿Qué se encontraba detrás de la puerta? Tuvo miedo, la incertidumbre era algo que estaba muy presente.

"ábrelo" algo en lo más recóndito de su mente le habló en la distancia. "No pierdas más el tiempo y abre la puerta". Algo le decía que debía de confiar en aquella voz, una pequeña flama que crecía para convertirse en un abrazador fuego que le infundía confianza y valor. Fuese lo que fuese aquello, era algo importante que podía jugar a su favor, dándole la voltereta a las cosas y permitiendo que la balanza se inclinará a su favor y el de ladybug.

Aunque vacilante, Chat tomó el picaporte de la puerta y con cuidado de hacer el mínimo ruido lo giro, no hubo ninguna obstrucción al entrar, así que abrió la puerta hasta donde lo creyó conveniente y entró en la habitación. La luz del techo era blanca, y la habitación era un cuarto de juegos, donde había apilado todo tipo de objetos para horas de diversión.

Estantes llenos de peluches, libros para colorear, libros de cuentos, muñecas, pelotas, y todo tipo de cosas para pasar horas dentro de la casa muy entretenido.

El conocía muy bien ese método, su padre lo había aplicado algunas veces, sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, estos no eran los que más llamaban la atención, sino que ahí, frente a él, estaban posiblemente las únicas personas despiertas de toda París además de él y Marinette.

-¿Pero, cómo es posible?- la pregunta fue dicha en voz alta, aunque no estaba dirigida a nadie en especial.

-Hermano, ya ha pasado la primer hora, y me estoy aburriendo- la pequeña trick miraba con ojos perezosos hacia el laberinto, donde ladybug brincaba y corría con una evidente fatiga en su rostro, alejándose del monstruo que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

-querida hermana, hemos dado tres horas para el juego, es de mala educación cancelarlo antes de tiempo- treat tenía un codo recargado sobre la mesa que su hermana había hecho y tenía la vista clavada sobre la chica de rojo, un punto moviéndose por un laberinto infinito y peor que cualquier cosa que pudieron haber imaginado.

-lo sé, pero siento que ya no es suficiente- tenía un ligero puchero en los labios rosas- ¿Porqué tiene tanto tiempo? Debería tomarle menos- se cruzó de brazos y con la gracia propia de su sangre inglesa, o eso decía ella, se levantó de la silla y subió con cuidado en una nube de su propia arena negra. – si no te molesta, creo que iré a ver que otros lugares necesitan de mis habilidades – pasó un poco de su arena por entre los dedos de su manos, sonriendo a su hermano en le proceso.

-¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?- su hermano no la miraba, su atención se fijaba en el laberinto, su osito acomodado entre sus piernas, como si también fuera un espectador, aunque más silencioso y menos quejoso. Su hermana se encogió de hombros y miro por detrás de su espalda, a un punto que ambos mellizos conocían bien.

-quizás deba darles una visita, probablemente estén confundidos- no espero la respuesta de su hermano, se fue sin mirar atrás.

-bien teddy, solo quedamos tu y yo- el niño comenzó a hablar con su osito- deberíamos mirar con atención, quizás encontremos algo interesante.

Mientras tanto, ladybug estaba cansada, sus piernas ardían como el infierno y ni que decir de sus brazos. Sentía que llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando una salida de aquel maldito sitio, pero cuando su rostro miro con dirección al reloj de arena gigante, casi sintió como su alma caía al piso. ¡No era posible que tuviera tan solo una hora corriendo! Sentía que había pasado mucho más tiempo que ese.

Pero entre los pasillos cambiantes y la bestia merodeando las cosas eran sumamente difíciles, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, por no salir bien librada de todo aquello, por caer en las garras de aquella bestia horrenda, pero sobre todo por haberle fallarle a Chat, su amigo, su compañero, su aliado en los tiempos difíciles. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, las circunstancias le hacían pensar que posiblemente, muy en el fondo, a ella le gustaba chat, no tanto como lo hacia Adrien, sin embargo Chat tenía sus cualidades: encantador, coqueto, confiado, y sobre todo y más importante, era la primera persona que había creído en ella siendo ladybug, le dio la confianza que necesitaba para saber que podía cumplir con la misión de detener a Hawk moth.

Por perderse en sus pensamientos, no notó a tiempo la pared que se cerraba frente a ella, hasta que fue tarde y tuvo su inminente impacto con está. A pesar de que la arena parecía inofensiva, el impacto fue extremadamente duro, rígido, cual piedra. Cayó de bruces sobre su trasero mientras punzadas de dolor atravesaban algunas partes de su cuerpo.

En ese momento recordó las palabras del maestro Fu, maldijo su mala suerte en voz baja y con cuidado se levantó, revisando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo tuviera una herida seria. Otra razón más para extrañar a su minino, sin él, su cuerpo estaba expuesto a sufrir cualquier tipo de heridas, incluso mortales. Comprobó que tenía al menos 3 rasguños considerables en el costado, la pantorrilla, además de una de sus mejillas y su brazo izquierdo debía tener un feo moretón en el antebrazo.,

-mierda- no pudo evitar la grosería salir de su boca mientras se movía entre los largos pasillos que ahora le parecían la perfecta trampa para una mariquita. Efectivamente, lo era. Sin la protección completa de su cuerpo, resultaba una presa demasiado fácil, y también demasiado vulnerable. Debía moverse, pronto, o su buena suerte terminaría en catástrofe.

Se reorientó y una idea cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza. Comenzó a moverse siempre a la derecha, teniendo como referencia su mano. Era un dato curioso que había leído en alguna revista, y rogaba por que diera resultado y, en efecto, fuera la llave para salir de aquella cosa. Caminaba con precaución, atenta a cualquier sonido y la distancia que había entre ella y este mismo. Si todo resultaba bien, saldría en menos de media hora, si la bestia se interponía la trataría de evitar lo más posible, pero si su encuentro era inevitable, tendría el coraje necesario para enfrentarla y pedía, de ser posible, no terminar con algún hueso roto en el intento.

-vaya, vaya, mira eso teddy, tal parece que la pequeña catarina sabe un pequeño truco para resolver nuestro laberinto,- su sonrisa resultaba un tanto perturbadora- algo que nos enseñó nuestra querida nana, y seguramente mi hermana no olvidó. La regla de la mano derecha. Bien, espero que la suerte de ladybug dure lo suficiente para alejarse de la bestia, porque tal parece que no está contenta. ¿Verdad que sí, teddy?

Siguió hablando, sin prestarle más atención a la escena de abajo y preguntándose, solo por un momento, que estaría haciendo el gatito travieso.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la pregunta provenía de un chico de al menos 14 años de hermosos cabellos rubios y ojos azul claro. Tenía en brazos a una niña de 2 años con el cabello color caramelo, mejillas rosadas y los ojos grises más grandes que había visto. El parecido con los mellizos era abrumador, no había dudas respecto a quienes eran aquellos dos, y con ello, las esperanzas de ganar el retorcido juego de los niños eran mayores.

El chico vestía una piyama sencilla, pantalones de color azul oscuro y una camiseta de algodón con mangas cortas. La niña tenía una piyama de colores rosa, llena de imágenes de pasteles y golosinas.

-soy... soy Chat noir- estaba tan estupefacto que le costaba encontrar las palabras. Solo los dos niños estaban en la habitación, pero entonces ¿Quién había estado abajo sentado en la silla del escritorio?

-¿el super héroe? No te ofendas pero, ¿no eres demasiado joven ahora?- cuando la hermana se comenzó a mover entre los brazos, el chico no tuvo otra opción que bajarla. En cuanto lo hizo, la dulce bebé salió corriendo donde Chat y se abrazó a él, para después tratar de trepar y alcanzar sus orejas de gato.

-larga historia y poco tiempo- chat se agachó hasta poder darle acceso a la niña y que estuviera quieta mientras seguía conversando con el hermano- una mejor pregunta es ¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente y dónde está el resto de tu familia?

-me llamó Gerald Conan, mi hermanita- dijo señalando a la bebé- es Melanie y faltan mis padres y otros de mis hermanos, Riley y René. Ahora tú, ¿Qué haces en nuestra casa a esta hora? Es demasiado tarde.- esto no le pasó desapercibido a Chat

-¿tarde?¿ Sabes qué hora es?.

-no es más allá de la medianoche, supongo, la verdad me levante porque escuche a mi hermana llorar, y mi padre me pidió que la revisará. Sin nuestra niñera, he tenido que tomar algunas responsabilidades.

-¿tu niñera? ¿qué paso con ella?- solo un poco más, y sabría si sus sospechas eran reales. Tenía curiosidad por los padres, pero eso podía esperar para otra ocasión.

-pues…no estoy seguro si debería decirlo, pero hace unos días, mis padres decidieron…- el chico quedó interrumpido cuando escuchó un portazo proveniente de la parte de abajo.

-¡Gerald, estoy en casa! ¿Dónde estás?- reconocía la voz, era trick. Debía esconderse, y rápido o aquella pequeña señorita lo arruinaría todo. Se aventó debajo de una pila de cojines y peluches que estaba en la esquina más cercana y susurró:

-no le digas donde estoy, haz caso a lo que te diga, necesito que te quedes despierto, es importante, te explicó cuando se vaya.- metió la cabeza en el momento que escuchó pisadas en el pasillo.

-¿René? ¿Qué te ocurrió?- la voz de Gerald sonaba sorprendida cuando las pisadas se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, divisando la akumatización de su hermana menor

-¡Genial! ¿no crees? Puedo hacer muchas cosas, hermano querido- unas pisadas rápidas se oyeron seguidas de un golpe seco.

-René, debemos decirle de inmediato a nuestros padres, deben ver el estado el que estas.

-NO, ellos jamás entenderán, por eso deje que te quedarás despierto, junto con Melanie, para que busquemos a Mari juntos, mis papás nunca lo van a entender, ellos no escuchan.- la voz de la niña tenía un ligero tono de molestia.

-¿Esto es por Mari?

-¿Por quien más, sino por ella? Es la única que nos entendía a la perfección, ella nos quería y debemos buscarla.

-René, yo- Chat quería seguir escuchando, pero unos balbuceos que se escuchaban próximos comenzaron a distraerlo.

-¡YO NO SOY RENÉ, MI NOMBRE ES TRICK!- el volumen de la voz fue, mayor.

-atito, tito…tito…- la bebé comenzó a decirlo una y otra vez, mientras sus manitas se adentraban entre las almohadas, buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces Melanie, se te cayó algo, pequeña?- Trick se acercó un poco a donde estaba escondido Chat.

¿Acaso hoy era su día de mala suerte?


	12. Confío en ti

_¡Plagg! ¡Plagg! ¡demonios, Plagg! Ahora sería un buen momento para que despiertes_

Chat cerraba los ojos y rogaba por un milagro, una distracción, cualquier cosa que alejara a esa bebé y su hermana akumatizada. Tendría que salir corriendo, o en su mejor caso, dar batalla porque si la chica lo encontraba ahí era seguro que sería un lindo gatito muerto.

-Rene, por favor- escuchó los pasos sobre la alfombra y justo cuando la bebé iba a retirar el peluche que cubría su rostro y delatarlo, Gerald tomó a la niña en brazos y la distrajo con un juguete que había en el piso. –esta no eres tú ¿dónde está Riley? Mis padres estarán preocupados si van a revisarlos y no los encuentra en la cama.

-oh, hermano querido, entiendo que esto sea nuevo para ti, pero debes de entender que es lo mejor para todos nosotros, nuestros padres nunca están en casa, nos ignoran, para ellos no somos otra cosa que los peones que permiten proyectar la perfecta familia, una máscara, una apariencia que nadie más que nosotros ve. – poco a poco el tono que adopto la voz de la chica se tornó lúgubre, lleno de dolor y resentimiento.

De alguna manera Adrien compartía el sentimiento, no es que antes hubiera sido una fachada, su familia completa fue la mejor cosa que pudo pasar en su mundo, su madre era amorosa, amable, dedicada y una luz en la vida de él y de su padre. Recordaba el tiempo que en Gabriel se tomaba la molestia de dejar su trabajo para jugar caballito con él, leerle un cuento, ir a comer un helado, tener una verdadera convivencia familiar, ahora apenas si lo veía, se escondía en su trabajo y deseaba encerrar a su único hijo en una torre impenetrable. Adrien pensó que su padre, tras la pérdida de su madre, trato de convertirlo en el ser más perfecto, pero guardado del mundo, como una pieza fina a la que casi nadie tenía acceso.

Dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos y escuchó mejor la conversación.

-René, sabes que las cosas no son así, nuestros padres nos aman, quizás no lo demuestran de la manera que nosotros quisiéramos, pero ¿Qué padres son lo que sus hijos quieren?- Gerald era un chico que parecía saber mucho a pesar de su edad, en el fondo se oía el balbuceo incesante de la bebé Melanie, que parecía estar decidida a que la volvieran a dejar en suelo. – Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso con Mary, simplemente ….- el chico no pudo acabar la oración, Chat sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y entre los huecos que dejaba los peluches amontonados sobre de él echo un vistazo para ver que ocurría exactamente.

La niña flotaba en una nube creada con su arena, y una mano enorme salía por un costado de esta, depositándose sobre la boca del chico e impidiéndole que siguiera hablando, no parecía querer atacarle, más bien trataba de que no acabara su oración.

-Mary no tenía que irse, ellos prácticamente la echaron ¿qué no lo ves? Ellos no son aman, nunca lo han hecho- Ahora su voz tenía una nota triste, la muestra de un nudo atravesado en su garganta. Se repuso rápidamente- como sea, debo de checar algunas cosas, solo vine a ver que estuvieran bien, voy a ver a Treat, debe estar algo aburrido sin mí a su lado.

-espera, René ¿Dónde están nuestros padres? Solo escuche una voz que me decía que viniera a ver a la bebé, supuse que era papá, pero si lo que dijiste de que elegiste dejarme a mi despierto, eso significa…

-eso significa que papá y mamá están bien, pero están indispuestos en este momento- no se escuchó el caminar de sus zapatos, solo el sonido de un portazo, por lo que el pequeño gatito supuso que había salido sobre su nube de arena.

Solo por si las dudas, espero un poco más de tiempo.

-Chat, puedes salir, se ha ido- la confirmación del Gerald hizo que Chat soltará el aliento que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo. Salió aventando los peluches, y de inmediato la pequeña revoloteo hasta que su hermano la soltó. De inmediato fue hacia sus orejas y esta vez no se rindió hasta que estuvieron a su alcance, con un Chat sentado en el suelo mirando con una interrogante al chico.

-¿podrías, por favor, explicarme que ocurre?- a pesar de que deseaba mantener un semblante serio y maduro, por dentro el más grande de los Conan se moría de los nervios y estaba un poco confundido respecto todo.

-como dije, es algo difícil de explicar, pero ahora has visto la imagen de tu hermana- espero a que el chico asintiera para continuar- ella fue akumatizada junto con tu hermano pequeño, Ladybug está en estos momentos luchando contra un monstruo invención de ellos- la verdad no quiso señalar que el monstruo había sido obra de la niña- hice un trato con tu hermano, debo de regresarle a Mari dentro de menos de dos horas y el me dirá donde se oculta su akuma.- no quiso decirle la parte donde el perdía y tanto su lady como él deberían entregar sus miraculous, aunque en su caso fuera algo imposible. Para su desgracia, el hermano mayor era muy listo.

-¿qué pasa si no cumples el trato en el tiempo establecido.

-las cosas feas, eso pasa- bajo la cabeza y la bebé se emocionó al notar el movimiento de sus orejas.

-¿Por qué tus hermanos tienen ese apego a la chica?- la pregunta salió sin siquiera pensarla, simplemente no entendía que pasaba, bueno no todo era claro.

-como dije hace un rato, es una historia muy larga, la versión resumida te vendría bien- el chico tomo lugar frente al chico, con las piernas cruzadas y cuidando de que su hermana no fuera demasiado fastidiosa,- mis padres no están mucho tiempo con nosotros debido a cuestiones de trabajo, así que contrataron una niñera cuando mis hermanos se volvieron algo mayores, debido, entre otras cosas a que eran algo tímidos y sufrían de pesadillas en las noches.

Mary era una chica muy linda, alegre y tenía una vitalidad que contagiaba a su alrededor, fue capaz de que mis hermanos se abrieran al mundo, invitarlos a ser curiosos y ayudarlos con sus pesadillas. También se encargaba de mi cuidado y el de Melanie, pero su principal tarea era procurar a mis hermanos menores, que con el tiempo se volvieron unos traviesos casi incontrolablesEn fin, mis hermanos y ella se hicieron muy cercanos y había ocasiones que se olvidaban de sus roles y Mary se prestaba para las travesuras de los pequeños.

Mis padres no lo tomaban como algo relevante, ya que pensaban que estaba siendo empática y así era más fácil entenderlos. Pero cierta tarde, unas personas importantes había venido a un reunión en mi casa. Los gemelos vieron una oportunidad única, sus bromas nunca pasaban de algo inofensivo, una araña de plástico, una serpiente en un bote de papas, eran cosas de humor simple y la verdad a todos nos divertía.

Pero nadie pensó que Mary, para sacarlos de su timidez, les habría contado a los gemelos algunas de las bromas que ella, con amigos de la escuela, había hecho en fiestas como Halloween o el día de los inocentes. Nada peligroso, pero eran bromas adolescentes, algo más subidas de tono. Mis hermanos quisieron copiar una broma en la que a la persona le terminó cayendo una baba verde.

Dado que sabían que si contaban sus planes, nadie les ayudaría, improvisaron y se robaron botes de helado de limón, lo dejaron derretir y lo metieron en una cubeta. Pero quisieron ir más allá, y dada su inventiva y los objetos que tenía al alcance decidieron que algo gracioso sería añadir las plumas de las almohadas a la ecuación. Todos se reirían cuando las personas terminaran convertidas en aves.

En poco tiempo los gemelos tuvieron todo preparado, como mis padres y sus visitas se habían encerrado en el estudio a hablar, Mary estaba bañando a Melanie, creyendo que los gemelos estaban en su cuarto dibujando y yo acababa de regresar de mi práctica de esgrima, nadie pudo impedirles la acción. En cuanto mis padres y sus invitados salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta, mis hermanos lanzaron su ataque. Los invitados de mis padres quedaron cubiertos del pegajoso líquido y además de eso, las plumas de las almohadas se pegaron en sus ropas y pieles.

Mis padres se morían de la vergüenza por lo acontecido, los invitados se fueron sin decir una palabra, y a pesar de que parecían sumamente enojados, días después telefonearon a papá para comunicarle de su negocio y que aquel incidente era comprensible, aunque mis padres no estaban felices por ello.

Los chicos estaban castigados, y Mary solo recibió una pequeña llamada de atención por no haber estado más al pendiente de ellos, sin embargo, mis hermanos comentaron que a Mary no le había castigado cuando ella había hecho la broma. Mis padres de inmediato culparon a la niñera por lo acontecido, pensando que en realidad la chica era una mala influencia para los pequeños.

Trate de convencer a mis padres de que quizás los gemelos habían malinterpretado a Mary, porque la broma había sido entre compañeros de clase, pero ellos no me escucharon, la corrieron y dijeron que buscarían a alguien más competente para reemplazarla,

Ese día fue algo triste, Melanie le dio una sonaja de recuerdo y los gemelos se aferraron a ella hasta que mis padres tuvieron que intervenir. – en realidad el chico tenía un semblante triste y cabizbajo. Sin duda esto también lo había afectado a él, pero no quería demostrarlo como sus hermanos.

Chat escuchó con atención la historia, hasta que llegó a la parte de la despedida ¿Una sonaja? Por qué eso le resultaba extrañamente tan familiar. Algo en su interior le decía que, de alguna forma, ya conocía ese objeto.

-¿Sabes, por casualidad, dónde vive Mary?- preguntó después de un tiempo, mientras seguía pensando en la relación que tenía esa sonaja en todo este embrollo.

-Tenía una habitación aquí, hasta donde recuerdo, estaba estudiando parte de su carrera de pedagogía, no estoy seguro- de repente, algo iluminó el rostro de la persona, una idea parecía acabar de llegar a él.

-pero posiblemente haya información en la oficina de papá- se levantó y echo a correr, se escuchó como bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad y luego como regresaba. De hecho había sido algo rápido, cosa que a él le sorprendió.

-Mis padres estaban muy molestos, sí, pero no creo que fueran capaces de dejar a alguien a la deriva siendo que ella estaba al tanto de sus cuatro hijos- comenzó a teclear en la laptop que había traído con él. – recuerdo que estaban buscando un apartamento, aunque no sabía para qué. Ahora pienso que le darían un lugar donde alojarse y acabar sus estudios- unos cuantos clics sobre el teclado y obtuvo unos documentos, de inmediato giró la pantalla hacia Chat para que leyera la información, era una factura por un arrendamiento junto con un cheque a nombre de la Mary P.

La dirección era un suburbio a varias cuadras del lugar, y Chat comenzó a hacer los cálculos de cuanto le tomaría, tenía que ser veloz, su tiempo estaba agotándose y el tiempo lejos de ladybug le caía como una piedra en el estómago.

-podrías prestarme algo de papel y una pluma- no era una pregunta, era una petición. El chico dejó la computadora en el suelo y salió de la estancia, regresó con un blog de notas amarillo y una elegante pluma. Chat garabateo la información y la guardó. Se levantó, aunque la bebé protestará por ya no estar al alcance de las dulces orejitas.

-tengo que irme ya- no sabía cuándo tiempo le quedaba, pero era seguro que no sería mucho, y el problema ahora no residía en encontrar a la muchacha, sino en llevarla hasta la torre Eiffel, eso si que sería una hazaña. Pensó por un momento la posibilidad de que el chico le acompañara, pero la bebé no podía quedarse sola. Menos aún sin saber exactamente en qué condiciones estaba su demás familia. El hijo mayor de los Conan notó la pregunta silenciosa y no tardó en responder.

-debo de buscar a mis padres, no estoy seguro de lo que quiso decir mi hermana hace un rato, y Melanie me necesita- para dejar el puto claro levantó a la pequeña del piso y la cargó con mucho cuidado y afectó.

-lo entiendo perfectamente, tus padres deben de estar en la casa- pensó en la escena que había presenciado cuando entró al despacho por primera vez- cuando llegue e inpeccione la zona, me tope con un lugar que parecía recién desocupado.

-gracias por decirme, date prisa- le dejó el paso libre para que saliera, antes de que Chat comenzará su marcha, el niño le dijo- por favor, tráeme devuelta a mis hermanos, se que ahora no son ellos, y no quiero que los lastimes, pero has lo necesario para regresármelos.

Había cariño sincero en aquellas palabras, Chat asintió silenciosamente, dando su palabra, esos pequeños diablillos regresarían sanos y salvos. Así partió hacia la dirección, pidiendo dos cosas a quien fuera que lo quisiera escuchar: que Plagg despertará y que su bichito no estuviera en malas condiciones, que de alguna forma, estuviera a salvo y lista para purificar a las mariposas que había atrapado los sentimientos de aquellos niños.

-demonios- el golpe que recibió Ladybug en el brazo izquierdo la dejó con un punzante dolor que se extendió por toda la zona, eso seguramente dejaría un horrible moretón. Lo flexionó ligeramente para asegurarse de que no estuviera roto, y a pesar de que el movimiento le otorgó una nueva ola de dolor, este era soportable y el brazo no había tomado ninguna forma extraña e irregular.

Bien, eso era una ventaja, todavía no tenía ningún hueso roto, solo que temía que no le durará el gusto demasiado tiempo. El reloj ya estaba prácticamente a la mitad, esto era una tortura ahora que el monstruo no se apartaba de ella. dos direcciones equivocadas la había llevado hasta la bestia, y a partir de ahí solo fue una huida sin sentido del ataque constante de aquella criatura.

Parecía una muñeca de trapo cada vez que la bestia se acercaba lo suficiente para rozarla con sus descomunales garras negras. Se salvaba en el momento que decidía arriesgar su integridad física y se abalanzaba sobre alguna superficie, impactando su cuerpo con tal de evitar ser capturada.

Las piernas estaban quemándole, su pecho subía y bajaba con una irregularidad tan rápida que parecía que el aire no quería entrar en sus pulmones de la manera adecuada. Ahora agradecía que el traje la protegiera de todo aquello, porque de haber sabido que en cada trasformación se sentiría de la misma manera, hubiera dejado la vacante a algún super atleta con dotes y quizás un tanto masoquista.

-Vamos, ¿no quieres jugar con nuestro monstruo, ladybug?- la voz de Trick hizo que fijara su mirada hacia arriba, la pequeña se había ido en algún momento y eso inquieto a la chica. ¿Estaban buscando a chat? Eso hecho de pensarlo le heló la sangre, suficiente tendría el pobrecillo observándola sin poder ayudarla como para además tener que esconderse de esos demonios con cara de ángeles. Le fulminó con la mirada, no importaba que fueran solamente niños.

Chat, no dejaba de pensar en él, acababa hace poco de prometer no dejarle atrás y ahora estaban en esta situación que no auguraba nada bueno. Pero no podía dejar caerse, debía luchar, debía enseñar que ella era el tipo de persona que no dejaba tirar la toalla tan fácilmente, se necesitaba más que dos niños caprichosos y arena negra para acabar con esa mariquita.

Cuando escuchó el rugir y miro que la bestia estaba al otro lado del pasillo, se adentró por las paredes, sorteando camino para evitar a la bestia y si tenía suerte, volver a poner espacio entre los dos. Correría hasta que las piernas no le dieran para más.

En lo alto, los dos creadores y únicos espectadores de la cacería de la mariquita se veían sumamente aburridos, como si el destino de aquella chica las tuviera sin cuidado. Debido a su caprichosa edad, era común que se aburrieran al cabo de un rato, ninguna cosas los había logrado entretener más de una o dos horas.

-hermano ¿Qué podemos hacer para hacer más entretenido el juego?- trick siempre consultaba a su hermano para todo, eran un equipo. Y como equipo debían de actuar, al menos era lo que ella pensaba. – ¿crees que agregando otro monstruo la diversión aumentaría?

-lo dudó hermana, hemos puesto las reglas desde el principio, y aunque podemos, no debemos de cambiarlas- Treat acariciaba inconscientemente el osito que estaba sentado sobre su regazo- ¿Cómo están nuestros hermanos?

-Parecían estar bien, la verdad no creo que entienda mucho de esto- comenzó a jugar distraídamente con el borde de su vestido, pasando sus dedos por los pequeños bordados y los agujeros dejados en el encaje- y "ellos" también están bien.

Treat se tensó un poco al hablar de sus padres, la verdad no quería que sus padres tuvieran que dormir, pero no habían tenido otro remedio, siendo los únicos que habían causado todo, debían de pasar por lo mismo que pasaban los demás.

-¿La has encontrado?- preguntó sin mirarla

-no, mi arena la ubicará pronto, en cuanto encuentre la sonaja de Melanie- dejo su vestido para comenzar a pasar un poco de la arena entre sus manos, desliando una fina línea entre sus dedos, como si fuera un pedazó de listón.

-¿y como sabremos cuando de con ella?- en ese momento, a la distancia, unas extrañas enredaderas comenzaron a crecer, sobresaliendo de las demás edificaciones y llamando la atención ambos pequeños.

-esa será la señal- la pequeña se levantó de su asiento, alisando arrugas inexistentes y mirando a su hermano, esperando que él copiará el movimiento.

-¿y bien?- dijo, algo impaciente, cuando quedó claro que este no se movería.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, totalmente inocente.

-¿no piensas que es hora de que vayamos a verla?- le parecía lo más obvio del mundo ¿Por qué su hermano se mostraba entusiasta, cómo ella?- debe estar dormida, como todos. Tenemos que despertarla y llevarla con nuestros hermanos, para volver a estar bien, no lo olvides. Debemos estar unidos.

-creo que es conveniente esperar- miraba hacia el reloj de arena, el constante caer de esta- las cosas podrían ponerse algo interesantes.

La niña levantó su perfecta ceja rubia, incrédula a las palabras de su hermano. Un segundo después, en estridente sonido llamó la atención de ambos.

En el laberinto, la bestia corría a toda velocidad, después de haber acorralado a la mariquita en un callejón sin salida. Era una embestida con un objetivo fijo. El ruido había sido una gutural sonido de victoria anticipada que el monstruo había dado al darse cuenta de que por fin, su presa estaba a su completa merced.

-ya era hora- dijeron ambos, ansiosos por ver el desenlace de aquel juego tan macabro y retorcido.

Ladybug estaba segura que aquel sería su final, ahora sabía lo que sentían los ratones de laboratorio sujetos a pruebas en laberintos. Era una presa acorralada, y quizás a punto de ser devoraba por la peor pesadilla jamás imaginada.

Y Chat, oh dios, su pobre gatito miraría como terminaban sus días, y seguramente lloraría y gritaría su nombre y daría cualquier cosa a cambio de que le devolvieran a su lady. Porque así era él. Sonrió tristemente al pensarlo.

Su chat, coqueto y un completo mal bromista y pésimo en rimas y juegos de palabras. Pero al mismo tiempo, era protector, cuidadoso, valiente y sobre todo con una confianza y fe ciega hacia ella que no a veces no podía creer.

Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, podrían tener una fe tan grande como la que Chat depositaba en ella en cada batalla, en cada purificación. Era algo que había aprendido al mirarlo de reojo en cada pelea, en cada problema y cada akuma que habían enfrentado juntos. Él siempre la miraba con esos intensos ojos verdes tan felinos y penetrantes que había ocasiones que sentía que le leía el alma.

Esos ojos que le decían silenciosamente miles de cosas, sentimientos que a veces prefería ignorar, no por temor a herirlo, sino por miedo a que llegaran tan hondo en ella que irremediablemente terminará perdida ¿Qué sería de los dos en tales circunstancias?

Escuchaba el trotar de la bestia, cada centímetro más cerca de ella, su cuerpo vibraba con anticipación al impacto, preparándose para que fuera lo menos doloroso posible.

"Chat, perdóname por hacerte pasar todo esto" pensó una y otra vez, deseando que uno de los poderes entre compañeros fuera la telepatía " por favor minino, no dejes que ellos te atrapen, contigo quizás haya un chance para salvar a parís, y por favor, no me odies por estar dejándote atrás"

Cuatro metros, dos metros, la bestía no paro en ningún segundo su trote, sino que aceleró hasta que tuvo el primer contacto con la chica del traje moteado, pero no hubo dolor, no hubo ningún hueso roto o una mordida que terminará con alguna de sus partes lejos del resto de su cuerpo.

Solo hubo frio, mucho frio, sus terminaciones nerviosas hormiguearon, su mente no pudo procesar nada antes de que la oscuridad le consumirá, antes de ver todo negro, su ultimo pensamiento fue hacia su pequeño minino, porque así como él confiaba en que ella tendría un plan para resolver el dilema y salvar el día, ella confiaba en que aquel astuto gato tenía una manera de sacarla de esto, porque así siempre era, ella cuidaba la ciudad, y él cuidaba de ella. Con eso en mente, dejó que la oscuridad la invadiera y le consumiera completamente.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la zona, Chat miraba asombrado la estructura que se levantaba como un poderoso castillo ante sus ojos. Y no era por el tamaño, sino por lo que rodeaba y se movía entre las paredes de aquel edificio de departamentos.

Desde el piso hasta el techo, sobrepasándolo y llegando más allá de este, enredaderas de todos los tamaños y grosores, cubiertas de espinas y creadas del polvo negro de Trick cubrían en su totalidad cualquier acceso al recinto.

-la barrera perfecta para proteger a la bella durmiente- dijo Chat, analizando la situación. Sin saberlo, esos niños habían hecho su búsqueda diez veces más fácil, agradecía internamente a cualquier factor del destino que había creado tantas afortunadas coincidencias en un mismo día.

Visualizó todas las posibles opciones para acceder, la mayoría estaban obstruidas por las enredaderas, solo había una pequeña ventana situada al lado de un arbusto, una ventana que pegada justo al lado de las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal y curiosamente parecían conducir a un sótano. Pequeña par aun adulto, incluso para un adolescente, pero no para un niño.

-Espera un poco más, my lady, ya voy- se arrastró hasta estar a la altura de la ventana y con cuidado empujó, el marcó cediendo casi al momento y dando la puerta que el necesitaba para estar a un paso de su lado.

Brincó la distancia que separaba la ventana de piso. Ajustó su mirada para ver en la oscura habitación. La estancia estaba llena de cajas y algunas lavadoras. Un cuarto de cucuruchos, buscó hasta que encontró las escaleras y corrió hacia ellas, buscando de inmediato las principales.

Según la dirección, la chica ocupaba el departamento número cinco, que se encontraba en el último piso de aquel lugar. No procesó nada más, sino llegar a su objetivo, despertarla sería un contratiempo, pero todavía tenía tiempo, poco, pero el suficiente para ganar. Por él, por su lady.

Cuando llegó a la puerta marcada con el número cinco, apenas si tenía aliento tras la carrera. Las manos le sudaban, el corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban y tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza que a cada segundo amenazaba con crecer y descolocarlo.

Puso su mano sobre el picaporte y este no opuso resistencia, lo giro y entró a la oscura habitación, al principio no parecía haber nadie, pero cuando miro mejor a través de la estancia, divisó unos pies colgando sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sillón. El ruido de la televisión y el reguero de palomitas sobre la alfombra daban a entender lo que estaba haciendo la persona antes de caer en la inconsciencia, lo que no esperaba era ver precisamente a esa persona.

-¡No, no puede ser!- estaba entre asombrado y completamente estupefacto, ¿podría haber más coincidencia más grande? Pero el ya debía saberlo de antemano, a veces lo peor del destino era la ironía con la que presentaba las cosas.


	13. Inconciencia

Oscuridad, silencio, un abismo que se extendía, le rodeaba y consumía cada parte de su ser. No tenía dolor alguno, pero tampoco podía ser la angustia, el miedo, la pena, las emociones que antes de este abismo había sentido. Cada pedacito de ella le decía que estaba dejando atrás algo sumamente importante, algo sin lo cual no sería lo que era...

Pero en realidad ¿Qué era ella? Una chica simple, sin gracia, obstinada, demasiado fantasiosa y con poca valentía. Tanto así que prefería observar a ser partícipe de la vida del chico que consumía sus pensamientos, el juego del amor donde ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar nada, después de todo, si no hay juego, no hay dolor.

En su mente apenas había fragmentos de su vida, la mayoría eran borrosos, retazos que se desdibujaban en esa oscuridad. Maldita oscuridad ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Por qué aunque todo en ella le decía que estaba mal estar allí, no se atrevía a luchar? Ni siquiera estaba segura si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, si las imágenes que veía estaban en su mente o era una proyección en aquel inmenso espacio en negro.

De repente, por una milésima de segundo un vistazo de color amarillo y ojos verde le robo el aliento. Conocía eso, lo conocía muy bien, pero no podía recordar. Estaba segura que era importante, que para ella eso era más importante de lo admitía a si misma pero ahora era muy tarde. No podía escapar, no podía moverse, era ella y el abismo que la consumía.

"Marinette" un susurro demasiado débil, una voz que ella sabía que conocía, una amiga, una aliada, algo más. "Marinette, no cedas, resiste". Ahí estaba otra vez. Apoyándola, alentándola, su ancla para regresar... pero ¿a dónde exactamente debía de regresar?

Entre más estaba en este lugar, más dejaba atrás lo que fue, de alguna forma el no sentir nada podía entenderse como una nueva manera de ver la tranquilidad, una ausencia disfrazada de paz. Que bien se sentía aquel sitio, sin sentimientos, sin miedos, sin preocupaciones, sin felicidad, sin nada. Sin quererlo esos pensamientos eran como la llave que necesitaba la oscuridad para apoderarse de ella, para acariciar su mente y abrazarla como un amante protector.

"MARINETTE" un grito que le aturdió y estaba casi segura que hizo vibrar su cuerpo en respuesta, como si fuera la única respuesta que podía dar al estímulo. "MARINETTE, NO LO OLVIDES, QUIEN ERES, LO QUE ERES, LO QUE DEBES HACER, NO POR MI, POR PARIS, POR LA GENTE QUE AMAS Y APRECIAS, POR LO QUE ES JUSTO Y LOS INOCENTES, MARINETTE, POR FAVOR, RECUERDA, TE NECESITO" el gritó bajaba cada vez más hasta convertirse en una voz apagada, antes de perderse, le escuchó decir: "Mari, por favor, sin ti, Chat Noir quedara indefenso."

Chat... que bonito sonaba ese nombre. Chat, simple y elegante. Dejo que la palabra vagara en la semi conciencia que poseía, saboreando la sencillez de la palabra, de la pronunciación. Y en avalancha, una serie de recuerdos se agrupó ante ellas, un impacto producto de no dejar ir la palabra, su inconciencia jugando a su favor, o tal vez en su contra, porque por primera vez sintió preocupación, ese recuerdo era una dualidad, sentía que la fortalecía pero al mismo tiempo la hundía. Orejas negras, sonrisas coquetas, ojos amorosos, de miedo, de angustia, unos ojos que le decían muchas cosas. Unos brazos que la abrazaron de mil maneras. Aquel que siempre la protegió, poniendo su vida en riesgo, la defendió de cualquier mal. Ella cuidaba a Paris, pero solo había una persona que se preocupaba por que ella estuviera bien.

Chat.. su Chat, su pequeño minino. "Eso Marinette, lucha, ellos no pueden contra nosotras". Tikki, su amiga, la criatura más adorable que le permitió conocer a uno de los mejores chicos. Coqueto y con un sentido del humor bastante extravagante, pero alguien irremplazable en su vida. Era hora de luchar, de poner resistencia. No dejaría que la oscuridad viniera a ella y la sumergiera tan fácilmente, no ahora, ni nunca, primero conocería la resistencia de una testaruda catarina.


	14. Un castillo de arena y espinas

Antes de moverse hacia el castillo de espinas, Treat atrapó en su campo de visión el sutil movimiento en la burbuja que mantenía cautiva a esa pequeña chica de traje rojo. Una vez que Ladybug había sido atrapada por la mascota de su hermana, está la encerró en una burbuja de arena semi transparente, que tenía un constante movimiento, dejándola en una suspensión, su cuerpo recostado como si estuviera en un sueño.

Desde que la atrapó, ladybug había permanecido completamente inconsciente. Su cuerpo inerte entre las garras de la bestia. Debía de reconocerlo, la chica aguantó más de lo que él supuso en un principio. Los moretones y el pequeño rasguño que mantenía en la mejilla eran muestras claras de que no fue presa fácil. Luchó, peleó y sacó las garras con un coraje maravilloso. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, nunca era suficiente, se recordó a sí mismo. Y aunque su hermana estuvo encantada con la idea de quitarle los aretes y descubrir quién era la chica que se ocultaba debajo de esa máscara moteada, él la detuvo.

En ese momento, la chica le miró ceñuda, preguntándole que era aquello que le impedía hacer tan atrevido movimiento. Treat se preguntó a si mismo que lo motivó a detener a su hermana. Mirando a la chica, se dio cuenta que por un momento, una fracción de segundo, dudo, tuvo miedo, su corazón, lleno de resentimiento, ira y frustración había temido por saber quién estaba debajo de la máscara.

¿Qué pasaba si era ella?

Su niñera, su amiga y su confidente. ¿Qué pasaría si la chica por la que habían estado buscando incansablemente era la misma que los había tratado de detener?

 _No seas sentimental, pequeño_ le había dicho la voz de Hawk Moth al instante, al ver como los sentimientos negativos que alimentaban a su akuma comenzaban a debilitarse. _Es más que seguro que ella no es tu Mary, no es la chica que complementa la felicidad de tus hermanos y la tuya._

Era claro que no era ella, no se parecía ni remotamente a ella, pero se sintió mal. Esto no era correcto ¿qué pensaría Mary de ellos?

 _Ella entenderá, porque lo hacen por ella, porque ustedes tengan su sueño perfecto, vamos Treat, tu hermana está inquieta, ella ve la indecisión en tu rostro. No temas, no dudes, recuerda que tu poder es un préstamo, y pobre de ustedes si no pagan por ello._

De inmediato, la mano de Trick se volteó hacia su hermano , su mirada tenía duda, pero también un poco de asombro, asustado, Treat retrocedió un paso cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana no controlaba su cuerpo, sus poderes.

La arena se arremolinó poco a poco, formando un camino por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies y anclarlos en ese sitio. Un miedo creció en los gemelos al percatarse de que sus poderes no les pertenecían más a ellos.

 _Ahora escúchenme bien pequeños, he estado esperando mucho tiempo y no debe haber falla alguna_ la voz era escuchada por los niños. La arena negra comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, demasiado lento para su gusto. _No me sirve solo una parte de los Miraculous, necesito los dos, así que hasta que no tengan el anillo de Chat Noir, ninguno de ustedes dos tocará los aretes de esa chica ¿entendido?_

-si, Hawk Moth- contestaron al unísono; a pesar de que no dijeron nada, ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Además del miedo, por primera vez se cuestionaron si este no era otra falsa felicidad. Ahora parecía que se encontraban a un paso de su final feliz y perfecto, pero habían confiado en un hombre completamente desconocido, Mary no estaría contenta si supiera que ellos habían ignorado una de sus reglas más importantes.

Mientras estaban inmersos en su disputa interna, el cuerpo de su prisionera comenzó a moverse: sus dedos se levantaban con ligeros espasmos, su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal, a pesar de que seguía dormida. Su rostro estaba impasible, pero por los costados corrían lágrimas.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó curioso Treat-¿No se supone que con tu arena el cuerpo no tenía ninguna reacción?

-No debería estar ocurriendo eso- antes siquiera que se acercara a la burbuja, un ruido los distrajo, en el horizonte, las enredaderas, antes pasivas, ahora estaban completamente rebeldes, agitándose en el aire.

-¡algo no está bien!- de inmediato creo su nube de arena y le tendió la mano a su hermano- tenemos que ver qué ocurre, ¡Mary podría estar en peligro!

-ve primero, te alcanzó- dijo, tomando a su Teddy y dándole un abrazo, como si el osito le diera un consuelo. Su hermana no dijo nada, solo levanto su ceja, mirándolo de manera interrogante, dio media vuelta y se fue, era obvio que Treat le ocultaba algo, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué no le decía que planeaba?

Una vez la niña estuvo fuera de su alcance, el pequeño niño akumatizado volteo a ver a Ladybug, quien seguía mostrando los mismos síntomas, pero sin abrir los ojos.

-parece que tu gatito todavía no se da por vencido- dijo, como si ella pudiera escucharlo- ese gatito es más astuto de lo que creí.

 _¿Todavía confías en tus tratos, Treat?_ Hawk moth no entendía porque el chico creía siquiera que su trato todavía seguía en pie, algo no estaba bien y eso le preocupaba sobre manera.

-solo es un juego, Hawk, deberías de disfrutarlo- lo que el niño no decía era lo que había detrás de ese juego, porque desde el principio, mientras su hermana se acoplo perfectamente a su nueva personalidad, él no pudo, el objeto que abrazaba fuertemente contra él le hizo ser consciente de las cosas, ese osito que fue desde el principio su compañero tenía dentro algo especial.

Porque él si había prevenido que las cosas ponía no ser tan sencillas como aparentaba. Y el hecho de que su hermana no hubiera podido controlar por unos instantes su poder le daba toda la razón. Fue bueno no confiar ciegamente en aquel hombre. Y ahora venía lo interesante, ver si el as bajo la manga que había ocultado era el indicado.

A diferencia de su hermana, que había obtenido una habilidad tangible y visible, Treat había obtenido algo más interno. Sus tratos en realidad ocultaban sus cartas maestras, las cuales se revelarían cuando el plan principal no saliera bien. Y hawk moth acababa de demostrar que no era un hombre de fiar. Ahora el verdadero juego comenzaba, y solo esperaba que las cosas resultaran bien, sino lo feo podría comenzar, y eso, sin lugar a dudas, no era algo de lo que quería ser testigo.

El destino tenía un sentido del humor bastante oscuro, por no decir que la ironía del destino era una perra sinvergüenza. Chat era fiel testigo de ello, primero resultaba que la chica que tenía cautivo su corazón era ni más ni menos que la linda compañera que se sentaba detrás de él cada día en la escuela. Todo el tiempo no había sido más que un maldito ciego, tonto, muy tonto ciego.

Peor aún, ahora la chica que lo había trasformado en aquel indefenso y poco protector niño era la misma que yacía dormida en el sillón de color negro que ocupaba un espacio considerable de la estrecha sala. La televisión aún estaba encendida y esparcido por todo el suelo se encontraba una gran cantidad de papitas.

Era evidente que el en cuanto se durmió el bol se había deslizado de sus manos. La chica era linda, no podía negarlo, pero nunca superaría a su Marinette... Su mariquita. Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse solo de pensar que estaría sufriendo su compañera en esos momentos. Una bestia la acechaba y en el mejor de los casos acabaría con algunos rasguños y golpes en el cuerpo, pero en el peor de los escenarios...

Sacudió su cabeza como si eso también alejara las ideas de su cabeza y buscó en centrarse. El tiempo estaba corriendo y él necesitaba saber un método para sacar a la bella durmiente de su sueño tan placentero.

Era obvio que el ruido no la despertaría, el sonido de la tele parecía ser un arrullo más que un molesto sonido. Quizás si le rociaba la cara con agua podría hacer que despabilara, el problema radicaba en que esa, a su consideración, sería la última alternativa. Intentaría primero como lo hizo con Marinette, moviéndola una y otra vez hasta centrar la atención en él. Solo esperaba que esto no perturbara a las espinas que crecían y se movían afuera del edificio, visibles gracias a las cortinas corridas de la ventana.

Se subió sobre aquel sillón, sin estar encima de la chica, y mientras la comenzaba a llamar por el nombre que los niños le habían proporcionado, esperaba, en el fondo, que Plagg le ayudara esta vez.

Porque gracias a Tikki, Marinette había reaccionado rápido, sin embargo, esta chica no tenia ningún kwami, y el propio se encontraba demasiado distante para poder alcanzarlo. Maldita suerte de gato.

 _"por favor, Plagg, Por favor, necesito tu ayuda, si no lo quieres hacer por mí, al menos hazlo por la pequeña que ha estado a tu lado desde el principio"_ con esa frase que era como un mantra, Chat comenzó a pedir que la suerte de su mariquita también estuviera con él en esos momentos.

-Mary, es hora del té- la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados la miraba con una adoración tan grande, que a la chica de inmediato se le hinchaba el corazón con ternura y afecto. Este jardín, tan perfecto, estos niños que de algún modo habían llegado a su vida y que por malentendidos se habían alejado... no podía creer que estaba otra vez a su lado, riendo de las bromas sanas, jugando a la hora del té con sus encantadores mellizos, teniendo en su regazo a la bebé más hermosa y dulce de toda París.

-Gerald dijo que llegaría tarde, como siempre- la voz dramática de la pequeña René saco una ligera carcajada de su niñera. Cada ocurrencia de estos niños, cada momento a su lado era una aventura.

Y sin embargo... algo, muy en el fondo de Mary, le decía que esto era demasiado perfecto, demasiado irreal. Las cosas que habían pasado ¿Dónde estaban los padres de esos niños? ¿Por qué ella estaba solamente con sus cuatro pequeños?

Puso mayor atención al jardín de la casa. Algo no estaba bien, este jardín... no era el jardín de la casa de los Conan. Este jardín era el que su abuela tenía en Londres, donde ella paso gran parte de su infancia, donde los niños nunca habían estado.

Melanie se inquieto un poco en sus brazos cuando vio la falta de atención y de repente dos pares de ojos azules miraban fijamente hacia ella ¿En que momento Riley había llegado?

-¿Qué ocurre Mary? ¿El té esta amargo?- René sostenía fuertemente la fina tetera de porcelana con decoraciones de flores de cerezo contra su pecho, como si esperaba escuchar una noticia que no sería de su agrado. Mary se tragó ese sentimiento de desconcierto, esa idea de que esto no era la realidad.

La bebé en su regazo, los chicos que le miraban. Esto era lo que ella extrañaba, esto era suficiente.

 _Sabes la verdad sobre esto_

Una voz en su cabeza comenzó a crecer en algún punto, primero como un ligero susurro de viento, pero constante, hasta convertirse al zumbido de una avecilla, que no dejaba de perturbar.

 _No es cierto_

 _Debes de entender_

 _Estas soñando_

 _Ellos te necesitan_

Cada frase golpeo con fuerza en ella, llenándola de miedo, de incertidumbre, de dudas. Esto era real, su tacto, su vista. No importaba como habían llegado a aquel jardín. Que más daba si estaba con ellos.

 _Si quieres estar con ellos, debes de entender cual es la realidad y cual es el sueño_

Esa frase fue su detonante... la voz que no había podida reconocer ahora se aclaraba, era la voz de un niño, pero no de sus niños.

-Mary ¿Qué pasa?- Riley, que hasta el momento estuvo callado comenzó a hablar- ¿Por qué nos miras de ese modo?

La chica sabía a lo que se refería el pequeño. Tenía miedo, y dudas, y todas sus emociones estaban plasmadas en su rostro y en sus ojos. Con cuidado, depositó a la bebé Melanie en el pasto, cerca de algunos juguetes y se levantó de la silla de hierro forjado en la que había estado más que cómoda.

-yo... necesito ir al baño...- necesitaba tiempo para procesar, para pensar, para despejar su mente. Caminó con la mano apoyada en la frente, sus ojos medio cerrados, no mirando hacía donde iba. Pero estuvo segura de que camino al menos cinco minutos cuando nuevamente estuvo en el jardín con los niños.

-Mary ¿quieres jugar?- De alguna manera, la mesa de té se terminó esfumando para dejar una gran tienda de campaña improvisada con cobijas y palos de escoba. Eso era técnicamente imposible, la imagen de esa tienda era una réplica a la que ellos habían hecho un día de tarde lluviosa.

 _Ellos no son tus niños_

Esa voz, esa maldita voz. Quería decirle que se callará, que guardara sus comentarios para él, o ella, o quien quiera que fuera. Pero... al observar detenidamente a sus niños se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles que hasta el momento no había notado.

Estos mellizos no eran platicadores, como los suyos, ni siquiera se miraban entre ellos, sino que la miraban a ella, evaluándola, vigilándola, observando cada movimiento como si fuera una presa.

Sus niños no eran así, ningún de ellos le prestaba la mínima atención si ella no se unía al juego. siempre jugaban y sabían que eventualmente ella se sumaría al final. Pero estos niños, incluso la bebé, toda inocente y con su muñeca de trapo favorita en mano, parecía verla de reojo. Como si quisieran tenerla aquí, su atención puesta completamente en ellos.

 _Es hora de despertar._

-no puedes irte Mary- dijo de repente René, levantándose del lugar donde habia estado vigilando y caminando lentamente hacia su niñera. Ninguna sonrisa, ningún gesto amable o caminar ligero, esta cosa, fuera lo que fuera, no era su René- Mary, no debes irte, queremos que juegues con nosotros.

-por favor Mary- dijo Riley, mirándola con ojitos a punto del llanto y un ligero puchero en la boca. se veía tan adorable, abrazando a su Teddy, el osito que ocultaba lo que le daba miedo y se comía a las pesadillas. Este osito tan limpio fue el último golpecito que necesito la chica para entrar en razón.

Ella había hecho el osito, y ese osito jamás había tenido una mariposa en el cuello.

Esto no era la realidad. Estos no niños, por muy lindo que fuera... no eran sus verdaderos niños.

Sintió algo frio en rostro, algo que le escurría por las mejillas, como la lluvia. Agua... algo liquido corría por su rostro, cerró los ojos, una y otra vez, la imagen de los Conan se hacía cada vez más borrosa, y en el último parpadeo se sumió en una completa oscuridad, solo la voz de antes se quedó presente.

 _Despierta... despierta... despierta.._

Cuando parpadeo por primera vez, sus ojos no pudieron enfocar mucho, la escasa luz de la habitación le dificultó saber que le rodeaba. Pero había algo apoyado en su estómago. Y era algo bastante pesado.

-¡vamos, Vamos! no quiero pensar que el agua fue en balde- así que sí había sido agua lo que sintió en su rostro después de todo. Su cuerpo lo había sentido. Su cuerpo físico... y esa voz...

Ella conocía muy bien esa voz, la misma voz que le había estado hablando.

-¿quién... quíen es?- su boca se sentía pastosa, su voz fue más bien un ronquido molesto que un tono de pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

-¡ Al fin!- el tono de alivio del chico fue evidente, y cuando los ojos de Mary se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver perfectamente la silueta de unas orejas de gato...

-¿qué demonios?- no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Delante de ella, una versión demasiado infantil del superhéroe de París le miraba con una rostro entre serio y aliviado, Se movió un poco para levantarse y el chico de inmediato se bajo de donde se había acomodado para darle paso a su plan de despertarla. El movimiento fue algo brusco, por lo que se recargó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras se acostumbraba. Su cuerpo parecía no ser su cuerpo, esta sensación completamente nueva para ella.

-me alegra ver que su sueño se ha esfumado por completo, bella durmiente- incluso con esa carita tan dulce y ese adorable pompón en el cuello, era obvio que el chico no tenía'ni remotamente la edad que su cuerpo aparentaba. Si eso no era ningún indicio, su mala forma de contar chistes tenía que ser suficiente.

-¿qué esta pasando?- se puso de pie en cuanto sintió que era seguro y no se tambaleara hacia atrás.

-te lo diría con lujo de detalles, pero en estos momentos, creo que tenemos un problema un poquitín más grande- tomó la muñeca de la chica y corrió lejos de las ventanas, hacia la puerta principal del departamento.

Mary volteó hacia lo que había visto el pequeño, y con asombro, vio como las ventana de su departamento comenzaba a ser agrietada por espinosos tallos negros que golpeaban con fuerza contra ellos.

En cuanto hubo un minusculo hoyo, del gran tallo salió una pequeña hebra de arena negra que comenzó a filtrarse por este, hasta dejar un minusculo montón enfrente de la ventana.

-¿Qué es eso?- Mary estaba entre el asombro y el temor, no sabiendo cual de los dos reinaba en aquellos momentos en su ser.

-esa es la señal para saber que es momento de irnos- la puerta principal fue abierta y Chat jaló a la chica hacia el pasillo mientras del montón de arena comenzaba a construirse un ser que el gatito ya conocía muy bien. Una versión miniatura del monstruo de trick. El perfecto dragón que cuida a la princesa.

Aquel castillo improvisado cubierto de espinas comenzaba a agitarse, como si presintiera su caída, como si hasta ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de lo frágil que resulta la arena. Chat corría escaleras abajo, con la chica pisándole los talones, preguntando cosas sin sentido. Él sin duda contestaría cada una, si primero aquella arena no se convertía en su prisión.

Menuda forma de jugar al príncipe, pensó para sí mismo. Un comentario que seguramente hubiera gustado a Plagg. Un comentario que debía de guardar.

Un comentario que estaba llegando a un lugar muy adentro de él, donde un gatito dormía y escuchaba atento todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, juntando energía, esperando, acechando. _Solo un poco más,_ se dijo a si mismo el kwami negro- _solo necesito un poco más de energía y podré ser libre..._


	15. atrapados

sentía… solo

Sentía todo y nada a la vez. Su cuerpo ahora era demasiado pequeño y con todo su poder lo mejor era dormir, porque de lo contrario no sabía lo que podría pasar con él y con su portador…

Tantos siglos, tantos portadores, tantos problemas y en ninguno había tenido la sensación que tenía ahora… Inútil.

Un completo y perfecto inútil. No solo abandonaba a su portador sino que también fallaba como protector de la humanidad y sobre todo, lo hacía como compañero… ¿Qué pasaría con Tikki si él no estaba para ella? ¿Qué con su portadora?

Estaba completamente confundido, trató de despertar más de una vez, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía como su energía se acumulaba y escapaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. No tenía control de su poder y eso lo dejaba vulnerable, y no solo físicamente sino también en sus sentimientos.

Pudo alentar ligeramente a Adrien acerca de lo que los acechaba cuando el sueño había caído sobre todo París, pero no podía hacer mucho más dada su posición, observaba a través de las memorias de Adrien, sus recuerdos y las imágenes que conjuraba su mente al ver y percibir su alrededor.

¡Maldita sea! Se decía una y otra vez, torturándose con el _"Si hubiera sido más rápido…" "Si tan solo no me hubiera confiado tanto…"_ tantos hubiera que no existieron.

Necesitaba salir, ayudarlos, salvar a París, abrazar a sus amigos y comer un gran trozo de queso. Sentía como el estrés y las emociones de Adrien estaban acumulándose en su interior, de alguna manera estaban conectados, una conexión más profunda de la que había sentido con cualquier otro portador, de tal manera que lo que vivía uno era percibida por el otro.

Y ahora sentía toda esa energía formando una olla a presión, algo tan poderoso que sabía que en cualquier momento saldría. Así que Plagg esperaba que esta explosión se diera antes de que fuera muy tarde, antes de las cosas se pusiera muy feas y no hubiera nada que salvar.

Mary estaba demasiado desorientada, acababa de salir de un sueño con sus perfectos niños y parecía que solo había despertado para entrar a un sueño aún más loco. ¿Qué era esa cosa que les perseguía? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué estaba siguiendo a un niño por las escaleras de su edificio?

Tenía un sinfín de preguntas, todas amontonándose en sus labios y luchando por ser la primera en salir, pero en cuanto escuchó el rugir proveniente de lo que sea que había estado en su habitación, todas esas preguntas pasaron a un segundo plano. Solo atinó a sostener más fuerte la mano-garra del niño enfrente de ella.

Chat pensaba en cómo sacarla del sitio, era obvio que no podía regresar por la ventana, ella era demasiado grande para pasar por ese lugar, esperaba y tenía fe en la puerta principal, quizás con el alboroto, esta se encontraría lo suficientemente despejada para poder salir rápidamente del edificio.

-vamos, no aminores el paso- le animaba el pequeño, jalándola y buscando no tropezar en el intento- tenemos que salir - le faltaba al menos un piso más para poder estar en la puerta principal. Su respiración estaba acelerada, su ritmo cardiaco estaba tan fuerte que incluso sentía el golpeteo en la cabeza, las piernas comenzaban a pasar la factura de ese esfuerzo sin preparación.

Estaban cerca, tan cerca. Le preocupaba no poder salir, pero otro temor más grande se apoderó de ella en cuanto recordó su sueño ¿Qué había pasado con sus niños? ¿Estarían en igual condición que ella? Debía de llegar a ellos, asegurarse que estuvieran a salvo. Al diablos sus padres o las reglas, ella era su niñera y su amiga.

-Necesito…- sus palabras estaban entre cortadas, debido al constante jadeo para acaparar el aire- ne..necesito.. llegar… con…mis…mis…ni…ños- el sonido final fue algo más que una súplica silenciosa.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y el pequeño masculló una maldición en cuanto vio la puerta principal. Las enredaderas estaban cubriendo la puerta, moviendo sobre esta como si fueran serpientes vivas sobre cristal. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, completamente aterrada por esas cosas.

-necesitamos otra salida- miró por todos lados, era seguro que no irían de regresó hacia arriba, no con el ruido creciente de gruñidos que bajaban demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-vamos, por aquí. – El pequeño salió corriendo hasta una de las paredes, se inclinó y con fuerza jaló la reja que tapaba la ventilación del edificio.- vamos adentro.

Mary no lo pensó dos veces, se puso a gatas y entró al túnel. Seguramente esto era mejor que quedarse aquí esperando por la cosa que estaba haciendo ruidos arriba. En seguida que comenzó a moverse, escuchó el crujir del metal detrás de ella, volteó en el escaso espacio, solo para ver las orejas del gatito moverse con rapidez. Chat selló nuevamente con la tapa la entrada por la que acaban de pasar, para no dar pistas de su paradero tan fácilmente.

-Muévete más rápido, necesitamos salir de aquí, sigue, debemos encontrar la salida. –buscó cualquier indicio de luz, cualquier punto que le dijera que esa era la salida. Siguió el estrecho pasaje, buscando brisas ligeras, cualquier cosa. Pero todo estaba demasiado en calma, sin movimiento aparente.

-No sé por dónde ir- acusó ella mientras los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente cada vez más rápido.

-sigue moviéndote, ¡AHORA!- ella no cuestionó la orden. Siguió gateando, en su mente solo pensando "necesito salir, más rápido, más rápido, necesitó salir lo más pronto posible de este lugar".

-ahí, gira hacia la derecha- gritó Chat cuando vio la intercepción que había casi al final del conducto de ventilación. Sus oídos atentos a los sonidos que procedían de la parte trasera. Estaban cerca de la salida, tan cerca, no podían quedar atrapados con la bestia-mascota de Trick, al menos deberían tener una oportunidad de salir, de pelear, de ganar ese ridículo trato que tenía con Treat y que le aseguraba la vida de su lady y los miraculous.

Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, pero esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde, porque necesitaba hacer algo, sentirse útil, saber que había hecho lo suficiente por ayudarla. La escasa luz que apenas lograba colarse por las persianas de la salida del conducto fue el último impulso que necesitaron para que se apresuraran.

Esperaba que las espinas estuvieran apartadas de aquel lugar, o en su defecto que estuvieran diseñadas para no herir a la chica. De lo contrario en cuanto salieran serían atacados y al finalizar, estaba seguro, su siguiente trabajo bien podía ser de un gran colador gatuno.

En cuanto Mary puso sus manos sobre la tapa del conducto, comenzó a ejercer presión, pero por más que empujaba, la tapa no cedía.

-¡Demonios!- ella no estaba acostumbrada a maldecir, pero dada el dilema en que se encontraba, bien tenía permitido decir una o dos palabrotas. Sus brazos se tensaron y agitó con mucha energía aquella barrera que estaba entre ella y su libertad de aquella casa de locos, haciendo mucho ruido, pero que más daba, necesitaba salir ¿Cómo pasó todo eso? ¿Qué clase de monstruo estaba detrás de algo tan aterrador? –Ábrete, con un demonio, ábrete de una maldita vez.

Chat veía su desesperación desde la parte posterior, también maldiciendo internamente. Si tan solo fuera más grande, si tan solo tuviera su cataclismo con él, esta aventura sería un juego de niños. Pero no podía, su cuerpo de alguna forma había atrapado a su Kwami y sin él a su lado, regresaba a ser el niño modelo que su padre mantenía lo más lejos posible de la gente.

 _"Recuerda tú propósito"_

Entre sus lamentaciones y sus propios reproches, una pequeña voz que no creía volver a oír en mucho tiempo le habló. Fue un susurro tan suave y sutil que por un momento pensó que su mente ya estaba trastornada, inventando voces para acallar sus propias culpas. Pero cuando lo volvió a oír, estuvo seguro que no eran ilusiones ni mucho menos cosa suya.

 _"Yo soy un apoyo mayor, pero eso no significa que no seas capaz de lograrlo, eres más que un chico bonito, y lo sabes"_

¡Era Plagg! Esa voz molesta y llena de reproche y acusaciones era propia de su kwami, perezoso y glotón. Plagg, donde quiera que estuviera, estaba vivo ¡Estaba hablando con él! Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, ¿cómo regresarlos a su tamaño? ¿Qué necesitaba para salir? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Se concentró, tratando de volver a escucharlo, tratando de llegar a él, como si en su mente hubiera una puerta que le llevara directo a su amigo, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, menos podía sentir su presencia ¿A dónde había ido?

Frustrado, se concentró en la prioridad que tenía delante, escuchando como el metal rechinaba ligeramente ante los intentos desesperados de la chica porque cediera ante sus maniobras, pero por más que trato, no pudo hacerlo.

Volver no era una opción, y al no salir, tal parecía que los había conducido a un callejón sin salida. Seguramente los ruidos habrían sido captados por su cazador, y si tenían suerte, tendrían poco menos que un par de minutos para salir.

-Aguarda aquí- dijo con decisión, mientras regresaba por el conducto, tenía que haber algo, alguna otra forma de moverse, cualquier cosa.

-espera… ¿Qué haces?- la voz de la chica ya comenzaba a filtrar su miedo y la angustia que le producía el quedarse sola. Pero no trato de seguirlo, sino que en su lugar intento con más ímpetu salir del sitio.

Chat camino con mucho cuidado, regresando sobre sus pasos y poniendo atención a los sonidos. Los gruñidos y ruidos de cosas cayéndose se habían intensificado, sin embargo no parecía que estuviera dentro de la ventilación o muy cerca de ella. Bien, al menos los sonidos no habían llamado su atención, o con el escándalo que el mismo estaba haciendo, los de la ventila habían sido ignorados. Esto le daba una ligera ventaja de tiempo, la cual no podía desperdiciar. Buscó por cualquier punto que le diera indicio de otra salida, o al menos una herramienta que pudieran ocupar para empujar. Nada. Maldijo en voz baja mientras continuaba moviéndose.

" _piensa, piensa"_

Ahí está otra vez, Plagg le hablaba, pero su voz era apagada y demasiado lejos. Ahora no trato de ponerse melancólico y tratar de llegar a él. Después lidiaría con esto, tenía vidas que salvar, personas a las cuales ayudar. Él era Chat Noir, uno de los héroes que protegían París. Su responsabilidad era ver por todos. Era la mano derecha de ladybug, su compañero, su amigo, y porque no, en algunas ocasiones su protector. Nada ni nadie le impediría llegar a ella. Se recordó.

A unos pocos pasos más lejos, encontró la salida a la ventilación del sótano. En este punto el conducto reducía su tamaño, demasiado pequeño para que una chica como Mary pasara, pero no para un niño. Probó tratando de sacar la tapa de la ventilación y se dio cuenta de que estaba floja. Dio un par de patadas hasta que finalmente la zafó de la parte inferior, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que su cuerpo diminuto pasara.

Se deslizó con cautela, sus orejas moviéndose de un lado al otro buscando cualquier indicio de que si era o no un lugar seguro. La ventilación estaba en la parte alta del sótano, por lo que su cuerpecito quedó colgando mientras buscaba por cualquier apoyo. Un par de cajas apiladas fueron su salvación.

Una vez que sintió algo sólido debajo suyo, sabía que tenía segundos para reaccionar y brincar hasta el piso. Dejó que sus dos pies tocaran el piso y solo espero un punto de apoyo estable para soltarse del conducto de ventilación. Casi de inmediato sintió en balancear de las cajas, su peso, aunque poco, no sería soportado por ese viejo cartón. Con su vista divisó el lugar de concreto más seguro que tenía al alcance y volvió a brincar.

Las cajas fueron empujadas por el salto justo al otro lado de donde había caído Chat, pero la caída no fue del todo limpia, cayendo sobre un costado, su cuerpo impactando del lado izquierdo de una manera mucho más fuerte. El impacto de dolor fue rápido. Llegó en fracciones de segundos. Las muecas eran claras. Pero lo soportó.

Tenía que soportarlo si quería ser capaz de continuar con su loca idea. Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó, y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba. El sótano tenía mucha herramienta, probablemente también era el almacén de el encargado del edificio. Bien por él, así sería más fácil.

Fue caminando con cierta dificultad a causa del dolor, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía un armario de escobas, lo abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron ante lo que encontró. Una palanca.

"perfecto" pensó mientras la tomaba. El peso era un poco más de lo que había esperado, pero serviría, si no podía abrir por dentro, quizás por fuera. La ventana por la que había entrado milagrosamente seguía sin ser obstruida por las enredaderas, aunque eran visibles los agresivos movimientos que están tenían. Y el tiempo se le estaba agotando, no solo por su lady, sino también la oportunidad de salir sin ser atrapados por la bestia. Un dragón protegiendo el preciado tesoro.

"enfócate en lo importante" Plagg, vaya si era oportuno, una molestia andando, pero ciertamente escucharle, aunque fuera por intervalos pequeños, era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Buscó algún banco o escalera pequeña que le ayudará a alcanzar la ventana. Encontró una vieja silla de madera, que a pesar de todo, parecía ser lo suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso y el de la improvisada herramienta que llevaba.

Recargó la palanca en la pared para poder arrastrar la silla y ponerla en posición. Cuando estuvo segura, se dio cuenta que faltaba otro apoyo ya que con la silla apenas si alcanzaba la orilla de la ventana. Buscó como loco, sintiendo la presión del tiempo en contra. Esto estaba tan mal y el necesitaba sacarlos de ahí antes de que el tiempo se acabará.

Encontró bajo la mesa de trabajo una caja de herramientas azul, vació su contenido sobre el suelo del sótano, haciendo mucho ruido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente ligera para poder cargarla, la llevó corriendo y la colocó sobre la silla, esta crujió con el peso añadido y Chat supo que el tiempo que aguantaría no sería mucho. Quizás la humedad, algunas polillas o termitas habían hecho de las suyas sobre la estructura, lo cual la hacía más frágil de lo que supuso en un principio.

Tomó la palanca y subió con ella a la silla. El crujido siendo fuerte y parecía una advertencia de lo que vendría a continuación. El pequeño minino pensó que nada peor podía pasarle, pero se equivocó en cuanto escuchó el ruido de una puerta al azotarse.

Volteó solo para ver con cierto terror en los ojos como una bestia de arena negra le veía desde la parte superior de las escaleras, esos ojos completamente negros, esas fauces hechas de arena pero tan sólidas como el marfil. Pero extrañamente no se parecía a la bestia que perseguía a Ladybug la última vez que la vio.

Este ser era más delgado, su cuerpo estaba a cuatro patas, como un gran perro de caza, pero de cada corvejón sobresalía pequeños picos afilados, como pequeñas cuchillas de obsidiana afiladas. Sus patas era grandes y gruesas, parecían las patas de un gran felino, porque las garras peligrosamente puntiagudas sobresalían de las extremidades. Su columna tenía espinas que se curvaban hacia la cola, algunas más grandes que otras, y el remate de esta eran varios picos apuntando en varias direcciones. El rostro era más como el de un perro, un hocico grande y alargado, dientes al descubierto, ojos mirando a su presa y las orejas puntiagudas, percibiendo cualquier sonido que le indicará una pista.

Probablemente el ruido de las herramientas lo atrajo al sótano. Eso le indicaba que Mary se encontraba segura detrás del conducto de ventilación y que no los había rastreado hasta ahí, por otro lado acababa de ser acorralado por esta _mascota,_ cosa que significaba dos cosas: esto era un mecanismo de defensa para la bella durmiente, o la dueña de esa cosa no andaba muy lejos.

"Vamos"

La voz en su cabeza tenía razón, ahora menos que nunca debía de perder el tiempo. Se incorporó sobre su improvisado soporte, escuchándole crujir. Eso solo aguantaría algunos segundos, un minuto cuando mucho. Debía ser rápido y eficiente, de lo contrario todo estaría perdido. La ventana estaba ligeramente levantada, así que aventó la palanca hacía el exterior, escuchando como la madera de las escaleras crujía y los gruñidos se intensificaban. Esa bestia cada vez estaba más cerca, pero no se podía dar el lujo de echar una mirada hacia atrás. Si lo hacía, era desperdiciar hermoso tiempo que podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la ruina.

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la orilla de la ventana, tenía una oportunidad para salir de ahí, de lo contrario, ya fuera por la caída a causa de la silla o por la bestia, estaría condenado. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, una parte de él estaba asustado, asustado de fallar, de ser atrapado, de no poder ser héroe que juró ser por la ciudad, por sus habitantes… pero sobre todo… tenía un terrible pavor a fallarle a la única persona que el amaba. Ladybug…. No, estaba aterrado de fallarle a Marinette y echar todo a perder. Ya no era a una imagen lo que el veía únicamente, sino una persona, un ser humano.

Su miedo solo fue neutralizado con una sola idea.

"Recuerda lo que te juraste a ti mismo"

Plagg, Plagg, como necesitba a su molesto amigo.

"Estoy contigo, hasta el final"

Esa frase fue la que decisiva para poder hacerlo. Se concentró, ignorando las garras tallando sobre el piso de cemento del sótano, haciendo a un lado el sonido de un gruñido de advertencia antes del ataque. Flexionó ligeramente las piernas, preparándose y tratando de que toda su energía se dirigiera justo hacia las piernas. Esperando un poco, solo lo suficiente para sacar su pequeño cuerpo en un rápido movimiento de aquel sitio.

Sintió como su respiración se volvía relajada para tratar de calmar el palpitar de su corazón que se encontraba acelerado ante la tensión acumulada. No podía esperar más.

La bestia estaba en posición, su cuerpo agazapado contra el concreto. La posición le delataba: estaba a punto de saltar hacia su presa. Al segundo que saltó hacia la ventana, la bestia lo hizo hacia la silla, el golpe estaba dirigido para capturar al minino. Todo paso tan rápido, el ruido de la silla rompiéndose en mil pedazos, cayendo junto con la caja de herramientas vacía. Un golpe seco contra el muro.

Por un momento, Chat creyó que no lo había logrado, su mente no estaba del todo conectada, y de hecho, había cerrado los ojos, pero al no sentir ningún peso sobre su cuerpo, los abrió para darse cuenta que estaba fuera, mirando como las espinas se movían frenética sobre las paredes del edificio.

De hecho, casi no lo lograba, su cuerpo había sido un beneficio de hecho, si hubiera sido unos centímetros más largo, probablemente la bestia lo habría atrapado, pero al ser pequeño, el salto le dio la altura suficiente para salir y hacer que el cuerpo colosal de aquel ser se estampara contra la pared aturdiéndole lo suficiente para despistarlo.

Se removió incomodó, algo en su espalda le molestaba, al incorporarse encontró la palanca. No perdió más el tiempo, salió corriendo hacia un lado del edificio, buscando la tapa del conducto de ventilación. Afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos de la ventana del sótano. Por un momento se preocupó al no escuchar ruidos provenientes de detrás de esa tapa.

-¿Mary?- preguntó mientras buscaba un espacio para meter la palanca, era obvio porque no había podido abrirse, estaba atornillado por fuera, aunque el tiempo había hecho de la suyas y los tornillos estaban algo oxidados, espera que lo suficiente para que su idea resultara.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?- Mary sintió un profundo alivio al escuchar una voz, creyó que el niño que la había sacado de su departamento le había abandonado ahí, pero eso no era verdad. -¿Eres tú?

-si, en un momento te voy a sacar- encontró el espacio en la zona inferior para introducir la parte doblada de la palanca.

-¿Cómo saliste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¡PUDIMOS SALIR JUNTOS!- su voz tenía una pizca de enfado y reclamo. Si le hubiera seguido, probablemente ahora estarían de camino para ver a sus niños. Esto era una total pérdida de tiempo para ella.

-no podrías haber salido por donde lo hice yo, además si hubieras ido conmigo te habrías topado con la cosa que nos has estado persiguiendo, lo cual no creo que sea del todo tu agrado. ¿Puedes ver el metal?

Mary sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz del niño ¿Se había enfrentado a la cosa que los perseguía ¿él solo? ¿Cómo se encontraría? A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un niño, alguien que necesitaba protección, al verle a él de inmediato le recordó a Riley, el pobrecito pequeño lleno de miedos e inseguridades. Seguía pensando en esas cosas, que estaba ignorando los gritos de Chat.

-…ry ¿Mary? ¿Estas escuchándome?- espabiló para poder concentrarse en ese momento. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que le había pedido. Vio hacia la parte inferior de la puerta y encontró un pedazo de metal ligeramente curvado entrando por un espacio muy delgado.

-Está adentro ¿Para qué es esto?

-simple, vamos a hacer un simple ejercicio de mecánica, una palanca- mientras lo decía acomodaba la parte que estaba fuera a manera de un subibaja, mientras la parte que conectaba a la ventilación se encontraba abajo, la otra arriba, con el peso de Chat y la presión que en ejerciera, esperaba que fuera suficiente para sacarla de ahí y poder acabar con todo esto de una vez. – Mary quiero que apoyes tus manos en la parte de en medio, y cuando te lo indique empujes con todas tus fuerzas hacia afuera ¿entendiste?

La chica por un momento se quedó pensando ¿esa era la mentalidad de un niño? No era probable. Las orejas… el traje negro. Solo había un ser que tenía esas cualidades, pero según recordaba, no tenía la estatura de un metro y mucho menos unos adorables ojos. ¿Qué le había pasado a Chat Noir?

-¿lista? A la cuenta de tres… Uno- la chica se acomodó como el niño le había indicado, mientras del otro lado Chat apoyaba sus manos en el extremo de la barra y buscaba acomodarse para, prácticamente colgarse de ella.

-Dos.. tres… ahora Mary- Chat dejó que todo su cuerpo colgara del extremo que tenía sujeto por ambas garritas mientras Mary apoyaba todo su peso y su fuerza sobre el metal. Al principio no se pudo observar el cambio, pero un chirrido les indicó que podían seguir y quizás conseguirían sacarla de ese lugar.

-otra vez, aléjate y lo repetiremos- Chat descanso un momento, flexionó los hombros y se preparó para un segundo asalto, esperando que fuera el último, y que con ello pudieran sacar a la chica de su prisión.

Contó hasta tres y volvieron a la acción, esta vez con mejor resultados, Los tornillos se aflojaron lo suficiente para poder alzar la parte inferior y crean un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que la chica pudiera arrastrarse.

-Vamos Mary- sin nada en que apoyar la palanca para hacer esfuerzo, Plagg solo pudo correr hacia la improvisada salida que habían hecho y jalar con todas las fuerzas restantes para hacer la abertura lo más grande posible para que el cuerpo pasara sin mucho esfuerzo. Maru empujó con sus hombros mientras se colocaba pecho tierra y se arrastraba hacia la salida, eran tan sencillo, y ahora que estaba a punto de salir, su mente pensaba cual sería el camino más rápido para llegar a casa de los Conan y revisar a los pequeños. Estarían asustados, temerosos, y necesitaba cerciorarse que ninguno había sido dañado.

La mitad de su cuerpo había pasado sin problema, por lo que esperaba el resto fuera cosa de jalarlo hacia sí misma, sin embargo, sintió como algo se adentraba en el túnel. La vibración debajo de su cuerpo le hizo apresurarse. La bestia la había encontrado. Tenía que huir. Y de hecho, en el extremo opuesto del túnel, una enfadado y golpeado ser de arena miraba como las piernas de un cuerpo eran arrastrados hacia afuera, y eso solo lo hizo bufar.

-cierra la puerta, esa cosa esta aquí, ¡Ciérrala!- Mary sacó todo su cuerpo y viró para ver por el espacio que había como un ser negro como la noche se movía a un velocidad muy rápida. Esa cosa los embestiría sin ningún problema. Gritaba una y otra vez que cerrará la puerta, que la atrancara, pero Chat no obedecía ninguno de sus reclamos. Tenía un mejor uso para el metal que habían levantado.

-¡CIerrala, ahora!- los gritos estaban llenos de pánico.

-solo espera un poco- Chat miraba con determinación la silueta que se acercaba cada vez más. Estaba un poco asustado, pero confiaba en que la bestia quedara igual de aturdida que antes. – Escucha, levántate, prepárate para correr, tendremos al menos un poco de tiempo de ventaja antes de que nos de alcance, debes correr fuera de su vista ¿entendido?

La chica asintió y se alistó para correr, de alguna manera confiaba en ese pequeño.

Cinco metros, cuatro metros, la bestia rugía, y estaba muy, muy enfadado. Dos metros y Chat jaló con todas sus fuerzas para posteriormente aventarla contra el ser que estaba a un metro de ellos. Esperaba desorientarlo, molestarlo, darle tiempo, lo que no esperaba es que cuando aventara la tapa de la ventilación hacia el monstruo, este, en vez de estrellarse y golpear sólido con sólido, el metal hizo contacto con la bestia y esta se volvió un cúmulo de arena negra flotando alrededor del espacio.

-Pero que demo…- Chat ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase, cuando una voz a sus espaldas para nada grata le habló.

-vaya, vaya, así que el gatito vino a rescatar a nuestra damisela en peligro.

Chat y Mary se voltearon de inmediato, el primero con enfado y la segunda abriendo sus ojos de par en par ante la persona que había hablado

"Y esto se pone mejor y mejor" pensó el minino mientras apretaba las manos en puño.


	16. El inicio de la pesadilla

Aquello que la estaba sujetando comenzaba a alejarse de su mente, esa oscuridad que la había absorbido era como un enorme y abrazador mar, sin un rumbo ni un punto de anclaje era fácil perderse y dejar que el oleaje la arrastrara más hacia dentro y al punto de no retorno. Pero en algún punto, en esa maraña confusa y sin sentido que era su mente en aquel momento pudo encontrar su ancla, su faro en la oscuridad que le ayudaría a seguir adelante.

Se aferró a aquel nombre que le evocó un sentimiento de protección, de amistad… de algo más que en realidad tuvo miedo de darle nombre en ese momento. Pero ese nombre se transformó en su seguro para luchar, para disipar las finas capas negras en su mente y buscar regresar a su estado consciente.

Aquel nombre le permitió encontrar una voz, la dulce voz de un diminuto ser que cambio su vida por siempre. TIkki se encontraba atrapada en su mente como un pequeño pajarito, olvidado en un rincón y silenciado, su voz siendo apenas un eco de lo que era, un susurro que pasa como una ligera brisa, tan efímera e imprescindible que uno a penas y llegaba a distinguirla. Pero su lucha por salir de todo aquello le permitió liberarla. Hacer que su mente regresará al control de cuerpo y de su ser.

"Tú puedes hacerlo Marinette" A pesar del firme agarre que la oprimía, a pesar de la espesa bruma que se asentaba en su mente y la absorbía hasta dejarla en vacío, ella luchó. Su mente era un torrente de prisiones, donde salía de una para entrar en otra. Fue de estar perdida en la bruma a encontrarse atrapada en arena movediza, arena negra y brillante que parecía estar viva y moverse cual olas para golpear su cuerpo por todos lados.

"Chat te necesita" Su pequeño minino, su dulce minino, su compañero de aventuras, su confidente de miedos. No solo eso, era parte de su fuerza, era su contraparte, la primera persona que creo en ella como heroína, le infundía confianza, la certeza de que pasará lo que pasará. Y contra todo pronóstico, estarían juntos para resolverlo.

Mientras en su mente, luchaba para salir el inconsciente, en su cuerpo inerte comenzaba a verse un poco del control que iba recuperando sobre si misma. Sus dedos parecían temblar, la expresión desolada de su rostro se transformaba ahora en determinación, este no era su final, este no era el final de nadie.

Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse, el preámbulo de la pesadilla llegando a su final. Dos seres despertando dentro de ese cuerpo, portadora y Kwami ahora regresando. Nadie estuvo para presenciar como la arena que la encerraba comenzaba a moverse de manera frenética, como si también luchara por preservar a su presa. Un remolino que en un momento ocultó su contenido. Un momento demasiado breve para todos.

Porque ahí, en una París durmiente, una chica de grandes ojos azules volvía a abrir los labios, mientras una mano se arrastraba sobre su vientre para tomar el yoyo que oscilaba en su cintura. Ninguno de los habitantes de la ciudad supo cómo una jaula de arena fue destruida. Solo la noche observó la voluntad de esa persona, solo la niña responsable de su encierro sintió un pequeño tirón de su poder cuando fue roto, pero lo ignoró, porque en ese momento tenía otras cosas más importantes frente suyo.

Mientras en una zona de Paris, una prisionera se liberaba de su cárcel para ir al rescate de un chico, en otro lado, dos personas se enfrentaban a la fiera de un pequeño ser de cabellos dorados y rostro siniestro.

Mary contemplaba en silencio enfrente suyo, una pequeña a la que creía conocer muy bien y sin embargo estaba anonadada por no ser capaz de reconocerla completamente, era un sentimiento de confusión que le había dejado los miembros un tanto estáticos.

Ese adorable cabello dorado, un dulce rostro lleno de inocencia, una sonrisa oculta que guardaba secretos y travesuras. Esa era su Rene, la niña a la que tanto afecto le tenía, pero el aura que estaba a su alrededor no era del todo suya, se sentía pesada y viciosa, como si todo lo malo que había en ese sitio fuera proporcional a su encanto infantil.

Tenía miedo de preguntar, de especular y decir un nombre y hacer que sus esperanzas de que aquello fuera una mentira se hicieran añicos con una simple confirmación. Solo podía ver como ese ser estaba allí, sobre una especie de alfombra de arena negra, mirando al pequeño niño con traje de gato que le ayudó a salir de su cuarto y que hace unos momentos la salvó de una bestia perversa y retorcida.

Chat se puso enfrente de la chica, como si su cuerpo fuera suficiente para protegerla. Miraba hacia la niña, calculando, midiendo sus posibilidades contra aquellos.

-Pero que adorable escena tenemos aquí- su tono estaba impregnado de desagrado y burla- el gallardo héroe buscando rescatar a la indefensa damisela. Pero este héroe tiene un minúsculo problema ¿Qué te paso?, no me digas, te degradaron.

El pequeño rechinó los dientes en protesta, pero dejo que eso fuera todo lo que su cuerpo demostrara. No era el momento para enojarse, sino de reaccionar, de trazar una estrategia. El ruido de la arena cayendo detrás de él solo hizo que se pusiera más alerta. La bestia del edificio se volvió polvo cuando impactó con la puerta de la ventilación, pero ahora pequeños chorros de arena salían por las rendijas que tenía, generando un montículo de arena que esperaba hasta el último grano para volver a darle forma a lo que eran.

-¿Re… René?- Mary trato de dar un paso hacia delante, solo para ser detenida por Chat. Las palabras le salieron sin pensarlo sonó tratando de procesar que estaba pasando y como debía de actuar ante una situación tan bizarra. La antigua niñera estaba convencida que esa niña no era su niña. No era su amiga, no. no. no.

\- Hola Mari. Tanto tiempo sin verte- la sonrisa de autosuficiencia era demasiado cruel para ser vista- estábamos buscándote, pero ya estás aquí, ahora solo falta Treat para poder seguir jugando todos.

La confusión era todo lo que se podía ver en los ojos de la chica, pero Chat no tenía tiempo para explicar y disipar dudas. Debía de ver al niño y acabar con todo. Aunque siendo sinceros, ni siquiera sabía si tenía una oportunidad.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¿Dónde está la bebé?- la chica miro por encima del hombro de la niña, asustada de encontrarse con los demás hermanos en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba la dulce niña. La sonrisa que le devolvió la pequeña solo hizo que la piel se le erizada. No estaba bien esto, quería correr y quitarle ese traje, ver su rostro por completo y no detrás de esa mascara. Pero tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida sintió esa emoción fría y retorcida hacerse cargo de sus acciones, de su pensar y de las reacciones que tendría.

Cuando Trick extendió su mano para acercarse a la chica, esta retrocedió, un instinto primitivo que le decía que debía de ir en la dirección opuesta a donde ella se encontrara. NI Chat ni la niña dejaron pasar eso. Por supuesto, la última pareció crisparse un poco ante eso.

-Mary ¿Por qué no vienes?- quería mantener la calma, su piel hormigueaba mientras el don que le había sido dado rugía y exigía ser liberado, tenía una necesidad de usar la arena, de dejar dormida a Mary, calmada, infundirla en dulces sueños y despertarla junto con sus hermanos, para tener un hermoso picnic. El sueño perfecto de ellos era este. Aquel lugar era donde pertenecían, nada debía de interponerse. Intento otra vez- Mary, vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás, ahora que estas despierta podemos jugar, ¿No lo ves? No hay tiempo, no hay reglas. Sin castigos, sin impedimentos para seguir.

-Mary ¿Tú eres responsable de todo esto?- miraba hacia el edificio cubierto de grandes enredaderas negras con espinas amenazantes, ahora tranquilas y solidificadas porque su creadora estaba aquí para apaciguar su ira. Y Mary miro más, entendió que no solo era responsable de las enredaderas y la bestia, vio el cielo y la quietud de la ciudad. Un silencio sepulcral espeluznante y antinatural. Al miedo se le sumo la angustia y algo más. Con mucha dificultad, la ex niñera vio a la niña.

-¿Qué has hecho, René?

La paciencia de la niña se quebró cuando identificó aquello que transmitía la mirada de la chica que busco tan desesperadamente. Vio reproche, decepción. Se transportó al día en que sus padres les regañaron, cuando todo en su vida fue en declive. Esa era la mirada de un adulto, de esas personas que no entendían a los niños, de esas personas que no la querían. Esa chica ya no era su niñera, era un adulto más.

Chat lo sintió antes de verlo. Ese pequeño aviso del peligro acercándose y yendo directo hacia él para una colisión brutal. _Corre ¡Ahora!_ la voz de Plagg grito en el momento en que Trick bajo la mirada y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar, presa de todas las emociones negativas que le embargaban en ese momento. Una rabieta en un niño de su edad era normal, sin embargo, una rabieta en una niña con un poder potencialmente peligroso era algo para tener a consideración.

-¡QUÉ HA PASADO CONTIGO!- su grito era agudo, lleno de reproche, de dolor por perder a su amiga- ¡ACTUAS IGUAL QUE PAPÁ! ¡SUENAS IGUAL QUE MAMÁ!- la arena dejo de caer detrás de ellos, y comenzó a moverse en pequeños hilos, pasando a los chicos y llegando a su dueña. Y no solo esa arena había comezado a moverse, la arena de las espinas también estaba cayendo en grandes cascadas y haciendo hilos para hacer su camino a la mano de Trick.

-debemos de irnos, ahora.- Chat tomó la mano de Mary y la fue empujando poco a poco, sin quitar sus ojos de la amenaza. La arena ahora comenzaba a formar un cuerpo, enorme y brutal, muy parecido al que persiguió a Ladybug en el laberinto solo que con una ligera diferencia: en el centro de ese monstruoso ser estaba acomodándose la niña. Fue en ese momento que la comprensión llegó a él.

No era un monstruo controlado por la niña, sino la misma niña convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla jamás imaginada.

-¡CORRE!- si esperaban más esa cosa tendría la oportunidad de atraparlos, y eso no formaba parte de sus planes en aquellos momentos. Dieron la vuelta y emprendieron la huida por las calles de Paris, buscando un refugio o algo que les pudiera ayudar.

Mientras tanto, la bestia tomaba forma, se solidificaba. Descomunal, quizás esa era la mejor forma de llamarla. Media al menos tres metros de alto, era un ser que caminaba en dos piernas gruesas y fibrosas, las plantas de los pies eran largas protuberancias que terminaban en uñas curvadas, listas para aferrarse a la superficie y rasguñar cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. En la parte superior colgaban dos largos brazos que terminaban en manazas con garras afiladas como cuchillos, listas para rebanar lo que se propusieran. En el torso solo se veía el rostro de la niña, su cuerpo estaba dentro de la bestia.

El hocico fue grande, como el de un lobo, pero con protuberancias alrededor que lo hacían grotesco, las fauces se abrían como si se tratara de la boca de un hipopótamo y la hilera de relucientes colmillos negros como obsidiana demostraba que aquella cosa podía tronar huesos con un chasquido. Una mohicana de picos le nacía en la parte superior de la cabeza, en medio de los ojos negros y bajaba hasta la cola rematada con púas que apuntaban en todas las direcciones posibles.

El rugido que emitió resonó en la quietud de la noche eterna. Un rugido lleno de furia, la promesa de una la cacería que no daría tregua a sus presas. La bestia empezó a andar lentamente, como si no tuviera prisa alguna en encontrarlos. Esta era simplemente un nuevo juego para la niña que alimentaba su akuma con una cantidad impresionante de sentimientos negativos. El gato quería jugar, ella no tenía problema, porque sabía quién sería la ganadora.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: SE QUE ES MUY CORTITO, PERO ENSERIO CADA VEZ QUE QUIERO CONSTRUIR A LOS GEMELOS ALGO ME DETIENE, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTARÁ EN ETERNA EMISIÓN. SEGUIRÁN MÁS CAP LARGOS Y CON MUCHA ACCIÓN PARA VER QUE PASA CON NUESTROS HÉROES


	17. Pesadilla en París

Plagg se sentía cada vez mas inquieto, tenía una necesidad cada vez más grande de apoyar, de ser útil y proteger a quien debía. Si bien su consciente parecía estar alerta y despierto, su ser físico aún no tenia la fuerza necesaria como para lograr separarse de Adrien o activar su poder. Y eso lo llenaba de frustración.  
Cuando se dio cuenta que Chat podía oírlo a intervalos, se concentró en hablar cuando el peligro era inminente o bien cuando sentía que el chico lo necesitaba. Aunque nunca lo admitiria delante de él, Adrien poco a poco se convirtió en alguien muy importante a quien no quería fallarle, y la soledad del muchacho muchas veces le recordaba su propia soledad y entendía perfectamente la luz de esperanza que suponía que alguien más creyera en ti.

Esta guerra no estaba acabada, y aun si la victoria supusiera hacerle llevar sus energías al máximo, lo haría por Adrien, por la portadora del miraculous de la creación y sobre todo por la kwami de ojos violetas y sonrisa amable.

El era destrucción, caos, no dudaría en arrasar con todo a su paso sí así podía mantener a las personas a salvo.

Cuando Treat llegó a la zona, la imagen que estaba frente a él le hizo apretar más su pequeño oso, en un intento por tratar de asimilar todo lo que hicieron su hermana y él para llegar a una situación tan bizarra. La escena que estaba contemplando parecía una reproducción en cámara lenta.

El edificio rodeado de espinas parecía un lugar olvidado, sus guardianes de arena ahora cayendo para convertirse en algo más temible, todo a petición de su melliza. Al ver a la chica por la que tanto habían sufrido y que finalmente despertaba de ese sueño para poder estar con ellos, no esperaba que su expresión reflejara tanta confusión y angustia. Su rostro siempre había sido muy expresivo, pero ahora deseaba no haber visto aquello, porque además encontró algo que le cayó como un golpe en el estómago. Miedo. Ella les tenía miedo.

Mary estaba con Chat, cosa que permitía que el trato siguiera en pie, y si todo salía bien, quizás esta historia terminaría pronto. Pero su hermana no parecía pensar igual que él. Porque sintió la rabia, el rencor y todas las emociones que le estaban embargando en ese momento, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, el disgusto que podia sentir a través de su conexión como mellizos, fue suficiente para saber que la niña acababa de convertirse en una bomba de tiempo.

Trick gritó algo que su él no alcanzó a comprender y lo siguiente que supo fue que tanto Mary como Chat salían corriendo en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba y la arena negra hacia algo que hasta el momento no había visto: reunirse alrededor de su hermana para tomar una forma sólida.

Esto no estaba bien, se dijo a sí mismo, corriendo en la misma dirección a la cual comenzaba a caminar pesadamente la bestia de pesadillas. Quería gritar que parará, que eso no era lo que planearon, pero estaba seguro que nunca seria escuchado, porque era el tímido, el silencioso, el chico que observaba y callaba. Así no era como se habían planeado las cosas, este no se suponía que fuera el resultado. Aunque no lo mostraba, el miedo que estaba creciendo en su interior le hacia ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, creando en el ansiedad e incertidumbre ante el futuro incierto que podría darse a partir de cualquier decisión que se tomara.

Se sentía atado de manos, sin forma de colocar los engranes adecuados para poner en marcha un plan más seguro, donde todos salieran ganando. No podía intervenir ahora, no cuando no tenía un pretexto para crear un vía alterna. En su mente escuchaba la voz del hombre que le concedió su habilidad, advirtiendo una y otra vez que pasaría si faltaban a su palabra.

Temió por su hermana, por Mary, y porque todo esto no fuera lo que esperaban.

 _Niño estúpido_ decía una voz en su cabeza, estúpido por creer que podían confiar en otro adulto. Estúpido por no pensar en las consecuencias, por tener todavía la creencia que los finales de cuentos de hadas todavía existían.

Miró hacia ese cielo negro sin estrellas, y pensó que esto no era un sueño, al menos no para él.

Recordó entonces una de las tantas frases que su dulce niñera le decía cuando tenia pesadillas "todo se trata de el ojo con que lo mires, quizás lo que para ti es una pesadilla, para otro es el inicio caótico de un cuento asombroso"

Se aferró a esas palabras, y todo lo que ella le había dicho y mostrado, esperando que fuera suficiente para salir bien librados y, con algo de suerte, volver a ser el equipo que tanto extrañaba.

Hawk moth se encontraba extrañamente expectante ante esta gran posibilidad de conseguir finalmente los Miraculous. Sin duda las emociones de los infantes eran las mejores, la intensidad con la que sentían y expresaban todo era un gran catalizador para los dones que otorgaban sus akumas.

Y la niña que ahora perseguía al minino y a su antigua niñera era la mejor prueba de todas. Sin duda su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio al Chat Noir con esa estatura. Incluso llegó a pensar que solo era una broma, pero al verlo con más detenimiento se dio cuenta que eso no era así. Vaya si la vida daba sorpresas. Con ladybug capturada y el minino vuelto un pequeño, parecía casi imposible que las cosas salieran mal. Esto suponía una victoria segura. Y eso le complacía demasiado.

Sin embargo, algo no le dejaba estar del todo tranquilo ni disfrutar de el espectáculo de la pequeña, y todo por su hermano pequeño. Sabía que el controlaba sus poderes, y si quería, podría quitárselos cuando quisiera, pero este niño le estaba ocultando algo, no sabía exactamente qué o porqué. En cualquier caso, necesitaba darle menos importancia, porque no sería el pequeño quien le daría los miraculous, sino su hermana, y si al final este resultaba una complicación innecesaria, bien podía ocupar la habilidad de su querida Trick para erradicarle.

Así que se concentró en ignorar esa inquietud y concentrarse en la cacería de la pequeña. Ver a través de sus ojos y hablarle cuando era necesario para presionarla.

-Trick, recuerda lo que puede pasar si no consigo lo que quiero- le dijo en su mente, solo para que la niña le escuchará.

La pequeña no contestó, parecía demasiado concentrada en su búsqueda, pero fue claro que entendió la amenaza que implicó aquella frase, porque puso más empeño para acabar cuanto antes las cosas.

Hawk solo sonrió. Nada impediría su propósito.

La confusión fue lo primero que sintió ladybug al salir de la jaula de arena, seguida por la desorientación. No estaba segura que había pasado después de sentir las garras de la bestia cerniéndose sobre en su cuerpo, arañando traje y piel. Mi siquiera estaba segura si lo que sentía era dolor corporal o una jugarreta de su mente.

Una bruma pesada le dificultaba tener claridad en su mente, como si aquello se convirtiera en una pantalla negra diseñada para cubrir las imágenes que su cabeza trataba de evocar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, la arena que había sido su prisión ahora se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo, resaltando ese brillo oscuro del que estaba hecho.

Aún tenía la sensación de que parte de su cuerpo no estaba completamente bajo su control, sus movimientos eran torpes e inseguros, pero poco a poco buscó la manera de caminar y salir de la zona enfrente de la torre Eiffel. Su ser clamaba que corriera, que usará todo lo que sabía y fuera a ayudar, pero ¿a quién? ¿Hacia dónde debía ir?

Algo en su cabeza hizo clic de repente, como si su pensamiento fuera más lento que sus acciones, así un torrente de imágenes lleno su mente en un santiamén. Paso de un vacío a un punto donde todo le abrumó. Allí estaba ella, el pequeño Chat, los niños, el retorcido juego, su cuerpo golpeando una o otra vez con estructuras demasiado sólidas. La persecución, el encierro...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban todos ahora? Su primer impulso fue ver hacia la torre, tratando de escudriñar con la mirada alguna pequeña silueta escondida entre las sombras y las vigas. Aunque de antemano sabía que no lo encontraría ahí. Porque esa no era su naturaleza.

Ese tonto gato negro ponía su vida en riesgo antes de dejarla sola, y odiaba un poco esa parte de él, porque en varias ocasiones había corrido un grave riesgo todo para que ella cumpliera la misión de capturar un akuma. Lo odiaba porque no sentía que el marcador fuera parejo, porque mientras el gato se entregaba una y otra vez, ella no había pagado con la misma moneda. Un mínimo entrometido, bobo, coqueto, tonto y mil veces tonto por no escucharla, por querer seguir con ella.

Sin darse cuenta, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules y resbalaron por su rostro. Lágrimas producidas ante la idea que ese gato estuviera corriendo demasiados riesgos y ella no estuviera a su lado para cuidarle la espalda. Mentía cuando decía que odiaba esa parte donde entregaba todo por su bienestar, porque tenia miedo, un pavor indescriptible sólo de pensar en no volver a verle, en no escuchar sus malos chistes o su incesante parloteo.

Su compañero, su amigo, una persona demasiado importante. Limpio su rostro con algo de rudeza, una determinación nueva en su mirada mientras alejaba de su mente los peores escenarios. Tenia un objetivo y ella no descansaría hasta ver a París a salvo, a esos niños sin el akuma y Chat a su lado listo para chocar los puños. Lanzó su yoyo hacia la torre y en dos saltos estuvo en la punta de está. Tenía que localizar algo. Una señal o una pista que le diera al menos un indicio. Pero la noche sin estrellas y la quietud fúnebre de la ciudad no parecían ser perturbados por nada.

O eso creyó hasta que escuchó un rugido potente y amenazador, parecido al de la bestia que fue tras ella, pero mucho mas grave, un indicativo de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ubicó la zona de la cual salió el grito, aunque no estaba completamente segura, no podía esperar para escuchar una confirmación, así que apostó a su suerte y brincó con maestría entre las vigas hasta ponerse a la altura de algún edificio cercano y lanzarse a la caza de esos niños y el pequeño Chat.

-Aguanta gatito, tu bugaboo ya va en camino- se dejo perder en la oscuridad de la noche, lanzado su yoyó cada cierto tiempo y brincando entre las azoteas, ya era tiempo de invertir los papeles y si ella fue la presa, ahora se convertiría en el cazador.

\- Diablos, diablos, diablos- Mary no era del tipo de chicas que maldecía, pero la situación hace tiempo que le había sobrepasado y eran de esas veces en donde se podía dar ciertas concesiones. Corría a la par que el niño que decía ser Chat Noir, y a pesar de que al principio pensó que todo era un mal sueño producto de las combinación de golosinas y clásicas películas de terror, pronto se dio cuenta que aquella extraña situación era real.

-siento ser grosero, pero debes moverte más rápido- Chat se encargaba de vigilar sus espaldas mientras Mary veía hacia enfrente, entre las callejuelas y calles, cambiando de dirección cada poco tiempo, pero siempre con el mismo objetivo, alejarse tanto como fuera posible de aquel ser. No podía creer que un akuma hubiera atacado a una niña tan dulce como René. Quería detenerse y obtener respuestas, pero no estaba segura de si era una opción viable. No quería decirlo, pero las piernas comenzaban a dolerle a causa del esfuerzo que le suponía correr sin descanso, cada paso parecía más lento y su condición física no duraría mucho más, estaba en su límite.

-Corre hacia allá- Chat le guió hacia un callejón entre dos edificios altos y se agazaparon detrás del contenedor de basura.

Aunque no había mucha distancia entre ellos y Trick, al mantenerse ocultos tendrían el tiempo suficiente para darse un respiro. La bestia de arena negra no parecía ser del tipo corredor, aunque Chat no dudaba que pudiera alargar sus extremidades tanto como quisiera.

Ambos estaban agitados, necesitaban un respiro y también una mejor cubierta, aquel sitio tenia un aroma que resultaba ligeramente nauseabundo. Estuvieron atentos a cualquier ruido, manteniendo el propio en el mínimo. Mary estaba muy asustada, sin duda no sabía como debía de asimilar todo en tan poco tiempo: René y esa furia que le nublaba el juicio y al parecer la hacia presa de un akuma, desconocer el paradero de los demás niños, este pequeño que tenía traje de gato y que todo parecía apuntar a que era el verdadero Chat.

¿En que momento el mundo se fue en picada? Cómo si su cuerpo hiciera una representación fisica de su mente, su peso venció la pose que había tomado momentos antes y terminó con las rodillas en el sucio suelo y la espalda reclinada contra el frío muro. Cerró los ojos y por un momento, trato de darle sentido a la locura.

Por su parte, Chat buscaba en su mente por la voz que de alguna forma le había dado la fuerza necesaria para volver a ser un poco como más como el héroe de París, aunque solo fuera en una simple forma. Pero ahora Plagg parecía haberse retirado a un espacio en el cual no podía escucharle. De alguna manera haberlo estado escuchando a intervalos le daba un poco de fe, de esperanza para dejar de ser un niño, que ese tamaño no era para siempre, que quizás dentro de poco tiempo volvería a su estatura normal, con su compañero kwami a su lado y protegiendo a su lady como debía de hacerlo siempre.

Solo de pensar en ella le hizo sentir un malestar en su pecho. SI Trick no estaba con ella bien podría ser que su lady... ni siquiera se permitió evocar el final de esa frase. Ladybug no era el tipo de personas que se daba por vencida o que no luchaba incluso después del final. Su personalidad no era de ese tipo, y era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Si ella confiaba ciegamente en él cada vez que se metía en aprietos, debía de pagar con la misma moneda.

-¿Dónde están?- la frase les hizo tensarse de inmediato y poner atención a su entorno, a pesar de que sonaba a la distancia, sabían que no debían de confiarse de ello, porque bien podía ser una trampa, crear una falsa seguridad para abandonar el improvisado refugio. la frase se repitió, la combinación de voces era evidente. Se escuchaba la voz de una niña, pero al mismo tiempo se podía distinguir una segunda voz, distorsionada, como si la misma voz se encargara de hacer eco. Resultaba un tanto viciosa, capaz de producir un fuerte escalofrío en el cuerpo. Tal parecía que el nuevo juego era bastante retorcido, una cacería lenta que tenía como fin impulsar a las presas fuera del escondite. Y todo apuntaba a que se tomaría su tiempo para disfrutar cada segundo de la caza, después de todo, tiempo era lo que tenían de sobra.

Siguieron escuchando atentamente, las frases comenzaron a variar en su tono, pero todas tenían la nota distintiva de Trick, repeticiones constantes, pidiéndoles jugar, que salieran, hablándole directamente a Mary. La energía que la niña usaba en cada palabra era distinta y aunque la niñera tenía miedo, una parte de ella todavía se preocupaba por que estuviera mal con su cuerpo, que todas las habilidades que había obtenido gracias a la akumatización tuvieran un precio a pagar. Su parte protectora quería sacar a la niña, acunarla y decirle que lamentaba mucho las acciones que les habían llevado a ese momento, que debió de hablar más con sus padres, persuadirles para poder quedarse, o como mínimo explicarle a los niños que esto no era culpa de nadie y que simplemente no seguirían viviendo juntos, pero que eso no significaba que no seguirían en contacto.

¿Acaso era su culpa por no actuar de otra manera? Su mente comenzó a evocar todos los escenarios que hubieran ocurrido si la chica hubiera tomad decisión. Una forma lenta de atormentarse, de desviar su mente de la realidad y atraparla en el hubiera. No necesitaba ir por ese camino lleno de pensamientos negativos, debía de concentrarse y hacer que ellos regresarán sanos, que la ciudad volviera a la vida y sobre todo que los niños que tanto quería no terminarán lastimados.

 _-Bien hecho chico-_ la voz de Plagg llegó como un sonido distante en la mente de Chat, pero escucharlo, saber que no había estado imaginando cosas y en verdad su amigo estaba con él buscando la manera de salir vivitos de aquello le daba una esperanza que en algún momento sintió perdida por completo. Quería pensar que si su kwami ya estaba hablando con él, quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo para regresar a su tamaño original, cataclismo y bastón incluido.

- _Debes de salir de aquí-_ Por un momento quiso contestar con una broma a esa obviedad, pero no era el momento de molestar al gato cuando suficiente debía de tener el pobre viviendo dentro del cuerpo de un niño. Su mente estaba trabajando a cien por ciento para visualizar posibles salidas sin ser atrapados en el intento.

Era obvio que no podía correr por donde había llegado, al menos que quisiera caer en la trampa de Trick, afortunadamente el callejón no estaba cerrado, lo que les daba una salida, aunque no sabía que tan seguro seria ir hacia allí. Este era un momento de jugársela, con una gran posibilidad de fallar. El resultado de aquello era bastante simple: si salían de esa zona de peligro, podían buscar otra forma de salir bien librados.

De lo contrario, era obvio que la pequeña niña akumatizada no le haría nada a su niñera, por muy enojada que estuviera, la razón principal de todo era aquella chica, no sería capaz de lastimarla físicamente, la opción para ella sería volver a ser parte del sueño que controlaba todo París. En cambio, si lo atrapaba a él... bien, podría darse por gato muerto. Agudizo lo más que pudo el oído, y cuando no escuchó ruidos cercanos, se atrevió a hablarle a Mary.

-Escucha, debemos de movernos, de lo contrario, será cuestión de tiempo que venga hacía aquí.

-Pero...-la voz de la chica apenas era un susurro audible- ¿Y si esperamos un poco más? ¿Intentar volver a hablar con ella?

-¿Acaso viste como resulto eso la primera vez?- Chat no volvería a arriesgarse como cuando Trick los atrapo escapando del edificio- Ahora ella no escucha razones, en su corazón no hay espacio para unas palabras dulces. Si quieres ayudar a esa niña, necesitamos enfocarnos y no tratar de seguir con una táctica que nos va a llevar directo al fracaso.

A Mary no le gusto nada de lo que le dijo el niño, su corazón le decía que fuera directo a René, a su dulzura y los buenos recuerdos que tenían juntas, ellas y sus hermanos. Sin embargo, la imagen de la niña que cuido por algún tiempo no se parecía nada a lo que ella vio controlando esa arena negra. Su rostro reflejaba la indecisión que batallaba en su interior, porque Chat no tardó mucho en hablar.

-Escucha, se que es difícil, pero ella no es ella en estos momentos, y ahora menos que nunca, las emociones negativas solo alimentan el poder y la fuerza del akuma, y por lo tanto también sus capacidades. Si quieres a esa niña, lo que necesita no es hablar, sino que actuemos.

La chica no pudo decir nada, solo asintió y espero a escuchar. Chat lo tomó como una aceptación de la situación y el plan que estaba a punto de revelar.

-Bien, saldremos por allí- señaló hacia el estrecho pasillo al final del callejón- y correremos hacia la estación de metro más cercana. Si ella sigue pensando que estamos en las calles, tendremos algo de tiempo, el cual podemos aprovechar para encontrar a Treat y...

-Espera, ¿Quién es Treat?- la angustia y miedo se multiplicó por dos al pensar que otro de los niños estaba bajo la influencia de un akuma, un nombre se cruzó de inmediato en su mente- ¿no me digas que...?

Chat solo bajo la mirada, aunque sabía el nombre del mellizo con el que hizo un trato, no estaba seguro si le correspondía a él darle esa información. Su silencio fue la única respuesta que la chica necesito para saber quien era el otro chico akumatizado. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido al pensar en que su querido Riley era igual a su hermana... o quizás incluso peor. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Tendría una habilidad igual de peligrosa? Si ver a la niña en aquel estado había sido un golpe duro, el ver al pequeño, tímido y dulce niño en igual forma... no iba a soportarlo. A pesar de que quería a todos los niños, con el menor de los mellizos hizo una conexión especial.

Chat miro con detenimiento la reacción de aquella chica y entendió que no necesitaba saber más. La expresión en su rostro indicaba que todo ya sabía la respuesta. Y aunque una parte de él deseaba darle tiempo para que asimilará la respuesta, sabía exactamente que eso era imposible. Tiempo era precisamente de lo que carecían.

 _Necesitan salir de la zona ahora._ No iba a ignorar la vocecilla que hablaba a intervalos con él.

-Mary- su tono, aunque un poco bajo, fue lo suficientemente firme para hacer que la chica dejara un poco de lado sus pensamientos y prestará atención.- Sé que es difícil, que estas confundida, pero necesito que te centres, necesitamos concentrarnos y...- cayó de inmediato cuando sus orejas captaron un sonido, un bufido lleno de molestia. Quizá no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, pero si lo suficiente para saber que la oportunidad que habían visto se esfumaba cada vez más rápido.

Puso sus dedos sobre los labios, indicando que permanecieran lo mas callados y quietos posible, a fin de despistar la bestia. Los segundos pasaron, y cuando no captó ningún otro ruido en la cercanía, decidió que esa era su último chance.

-Ahora, ¡Vamos!- casi empujo a la chica para levantarla y que echará correr hacia la estrecha salida del callejón, seguro de que era opuesta de donde había escuchado el ruido. A pesar de que fue más difícil mover los músculos, eso no los detuvo de tomar impulso y salir de la zona lo más rápido posible. Cada paso los acercaba más a la salida, y con ello, una sensación de posible triunfo ante este oponente cada vez más peligroso e inestable.

Pero ellos no vieron venir que su plan era demasiado conveniente para una trampa, no pensaron que la pequeña niña seria tan maquiavélica para asustar a lo que ahora consideraba su presa, mucho menos entender que ahora, aquel escape no era más que la entrada segura de una trampa.

En ese preciso momento, en sus espaldas el rugido de la bestia estremeció su ser y les dio más motivos para seguir corriendo.

-¡CORRE!¡NO VOLTEES Y SIGUE CORRIENDO!- Chat dejaba que Mary tomará la delantera, quedando rezagado y buscando a su alrededor algo que le ocupara el lugar de su bastón para la batalla que era inminente. Ubicó un tubo de metal medio oxidado sobre un pila de desechos, sin pensarlo corrió para tomarlo. En cuanto cogió el objeto, un grito de completo miedo llegó directo a sus oídos.

Mary sentía el latir de su corazón en todo su cuerpo, aunque su cuerpo le exigía detenerse, o al menos bajar la intensidad, ella se esforzó para alcanzar su objetivo. El gruñido y el grito de Chat no hicieron otra cosa más que darle un motivo más para seguir moviendo sus piernas. Pero ni la niñera ni el minino se habían percatado de que por sobre sus cabezas, por las paredes de los edificios aledaños, sientos de caminos de arena se deslizaban paralelos a ellos, una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero al objetivo, y no solo eso, sino que desde las calles, los ríos de arena fluían hacia la zona, cubriendo salidas, escapes, cualquier pequeño recoveco que pudiera ser utilizado como vía por aquellos dos.

La chica estaba lista para salir a la siguiente calle, a menos de dos metros, pero sus ojos se agrandaron y de su boca salió un ruido lleno de pánico cuando la arena comenzó a caer como lluvia sobre la salida del callejón, formando en el proceso una pared de color negro brillante. Obligó a sus piernas a incrementar la velocidad, recordando sus clases de gimnasia de la escuela elemental. Quizás podría saltar. O incluso golpear con todo su peso la arena.

-¡DETENTE!- las palabras de Chat fueron ignoradas. Ella quiso pensar que podía hacerlo, escapar de aquella pesadilla surrealista y darse el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la lógica y el sentido en todo el caos. En una fracción de segundo la pared duplicó su tamaño, dando como única opción el impacto. Acomodó su cuerpo para que el lado izquierdo fuera el que tuviera el primer contacto, su mente se repetía que era imposible que la arena fuera tan dura como el concreto. Ella podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba la fuerza suficiente.

El fuerte golpe que recibió a continuación la dejo viendo diminutos puntos blanco. El dolor atravesó sistema y sintió la punzada directa del hueso. Esto estaba mal. El impacto la dejó aturdida, y colapsó con el brazo recargado y gruesas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. El brazo izquierdo parecía estar sobre brazas, lo sentía arder.

No se dio cuenta que gritaba a causa del dolor, ni tampoco que Chat se acercó para trata de auxiliar. Él estaba impactado por lo que la arena había hecho en tan poco tiempo, pero debió de pensar en esa posibilidad antes de arriesgar a la chica, ahora que entendía todo, sabía que había sido una pésima idea. Con cuidado acomodó a la chica para que su peso no lo apoyará sobre la arena negra y la jaló para poder ver mejor la gravedad del golpe.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Mary?- la voz distorsionada de la niña llegó desde el otro extremo. la bestia era demasiado ancha para entrar por el callejón, así que la niña chasqueo los dedos y en un remolino, la arena se reagrupó para disminuir el tamaño de la bestia.-¿Porqué corres lejos de mi?

A pesar del dolor, del miedo, de la necesidad de mantenerse alejada, la chica no dijo nada, convencida de que eso era lo peor que podía hacer con la bestia a escasos metros de ellos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reaccionar por reflejo y moverse hacia atrás. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por la niña. No ayudó mucho lo que Chat dijo a continuación.

-¡Mantente alejada de nosotros!- No fue una sugerencia. Era una orden.

El pequeño superhéroe se colocó enfrente de Mary, apenas lo suficiente para cubrir parte de su rostro que se contorcionaba a causa del dolor. Tomó el improvisado bastón y agradeció que al menos no fuera demasiado pequeño como para no soportar el peso en su manos. acomodó su cuerpo, listo para actuar de ser necesario.

Trick no lo había tomado en cuenta, hasta que vio como estaba listo para defender a la que fue su niñera, y sobre todo que quería mantenerle alejado de la chica por la que, en teoría, ella y su hermano habían hecho todo aquello.

-Quitate de mi camino- movió su mano ligeramente, pero fue suficiente para que algunos hilos de arena que estaban a su alrededor fueran directo a atacar a Chat. El primero lo esquivó y el siguiente lo golpeó con el bastón para desviar su trayectoria. Trick chasqueo la lengua, con evidente molestia por aquel inconveniente del que no podía deshacerse.

 _A menos que quieras perder tus poderes ahora, te sugiero que acabes con él._

La voz de Hawk Moth en su mente fue firme, tan autoritaria y dura con la de su padre. Eso no le gustó. Rechinó los dientes ante esa actitud.

Continuó atacando a Chat Noir, incrementando el número de hilos de arena que le atacaban. Chat contraatacó con todo lo que tenía, creando de alguna forma un perímetro al cual la arena no debía de acceder. Pero al no tener alguien que cuidará su espalda, no vio cuando hilos de arena salieron de la pared que cerraba su vía de escape, ni como esta se deslizó silenciosa para tejer hilos sobre el cuerpo de Mary que se estremecía a causa del dolor y no podía pensar u ver con claridad a causa de ello.

-¡Chat!- la arena detuvo los ataques el tiempo suficiente para que el pequeño viera como Mary era arrastrada por la arena y la acomodaba contra la pared. Hilos en constante movimiento que no apretaban, pero tampoco soltaban. La chica estaba con la espalda recta contra la pared, inmovilizada del torso y sus piernas, aunque se encontraban estiradas sobre el sucio suelo, se encontraban rodeadas de lo que podía describirse como pequeñas enredaderas.

-Bien, ahora que ella ha salido del campo del batalla, podemos terminar el juego- Chat entendió entonces que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su adversario, y que pasará lo que pasará, no debía tener contacto con directo con los hilos de arena.

Estos volvieron al ataque, impactando una y otra vez contra el bastón, que estaba resultando ser su salvación. Aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar aquella incesante embestida. Alternaba entre usarlo como un Bat de beisbol y girarlo para crear un escudo.

 _¡TERMINA CON ÉL AHORA!_

El grito de Hawk Moth fue suficiente para que Trick dejará ir la poca paciencia que tenia, con dos movimientos de muñeca, sus hilos se agruparon en un látigo que prometía crear devastación. Un movimiento y el primer golpe había partido su bastón. El segundo lo esquivó para ver la grieta que se formaba sobre el concreto.

Cuando se retiró para tomar impulso y dar el tercer golpe, supo que no podría esquivarlo.

 _Corre, salta, no te quedes ahí, ¡ADRIEN!_

Le dolió escuchar a Plagg con ese tono, lleno de temor, de miedo, de... ni siquiera estaba seguro como debía de catalogar el grito desgarrador que retumbó en su mente. Pero aunque quería salir de ahí a como diera lugar, lo cierto es que no esquivaría el golpe.

-au revoir, Chat.

Se preparó, cerrando los ojos y visualizando en su mente la sonrisa de Marinette. Escuchó el tronar del latigo, pero el golpe nunca llegó. En su lugar sintió el aroma de dulce e inconfundible de la persona que más quería en el mundo golpear sus fosas nasales.

-¿Me extrañaste gatito?


End file.
